The legend of Spyro: Fury of the North
by draco363
Summary: Kingdoms in the north begin to interest in Warfang for their own purposes. Spyro has dreams that continually tell him to do one thing to save the world... sacrifice a friend after he's given another chance. Sequel to Love's Separation.
1. Chapter 1: Return of the Tortured

**Well here it is folks. Here is the sequel to Legend of Spyro: Love's Separation. Finished it late last night but wanted to wait on posting becuase I was tired and the point of the space inbetween sequels is to have a little break. Wanted to get it up this morning but my family and I went shopping. I've just ordered Eternal Night so I'm nearly a full gamer of the trilogy :). Well enjoy this little chapter that I've written for you.**

**Ch. 1: Return of the Tortured**

Two months. It has been two months ever since Spyro and Cynder were captured by Crecco. Blaze managed to free them but on the return home Crecco fatally wounded Blaze. Spyro and Cynder had to leave him dying in the clearing they slept at. But now, they've discovered through one of Blaze's scales that he still lives and is most likely being held by Crecco. But two months of frantic searching had turned up nothing.

Spyro was currently sitting on the new balcony for his and Cynder's room. The trees had lost their leaves and the warning chills of winter were in the air. It was currently December tenth and the Christmas cheer was everywhere in the streets.

The door behind him opened and a black dragoness came out. She sat down next to Spyro and intertwined his tail with hers. She rested her head on his shoulder and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Spyro answered, "I'm just wondering how much longer it'll take for us to find Blaze. And also of the beautiful black dragoness that I have cause of him."

Cynder nestled closer against him and said, "I'm worried about him too. All we can do is hope for one of the search parties find him. I doubt that the guardians would let us go and search too."

Spyro nodded and rested his head on Cynder's. The guardians had been adamant about Spyro and Cynder staying in Warfang until Crecco had been found. Spyro and Cynder wished that they could go out and tear things up looking for Blaze like he had done for them.

They sat like that looking over the city until the sun started to dip under the horizon. The door behind them opened and a mole came out onto the balcony. He averted his eyes, not looking at the couple and said, "Master Terrador wants to see you Spyro."

Spyro gave a sigh that only Cynder heard and got up. He looked back at the mole and said, "I'll be right there Felix."

Felix nodded and left. Spyro looked at Cynder who said, "Your duty calls. I'll be here waiting for you to come back."

Spyro flashed her a smile and left. The guardians would only call Spyro like this if it was something important. He knew that it didn't have to do with Blaze cause they would've asked for Cynder too. He could only guess that it had to do with his training

He entered the meeting room to find the three dragons all sitting on a cushion that matched the color of their scales. The room was circular with a dome ceiling. It was all entirely made out of a white stone and a fire was in the center. Spyro sat down on the guest black cushion and didn't look at the empty red cushion not wanting to cry about Ignitus and Blaze in front of the guardians.

Terrador spoke up, "You have done well in your training of the breaths Spyro. We all believe that it is time for you to pick an advanced course."

Spyro looked at him confused. Cyril explained, "An advanced course is when a dragon undergoes more advanced training for a breath. You will eventually go through all breaths but you should only do one at a time so as to focus completely on that breath."

Terrador spoke up saying, "You are going to have to pick either earth, ice or electricity for your current advanced course. Unfortuanetly you can't take advanced fire for obvious reasons."

Spyro than realized, when they didn't say anything else, that they were waiting for him to pick a breath. He considered his choices of the three. Earth he was all right with but could use a bit of fine tuning. Electricity he didn't have many problems with. Ice he would managed to do 75% of the time. Fire was his best breath but he couldn't take it. Spyro said, "Electricity?"

Cyril and Terrador looked down at the fire as Volteer held his head up. He said, "Marvelous choice my boy. There is much more to electricity than discharging static through your mouth."

Cyril mumbled, "It's always good to start with the easiest one before heading to the hardest."

Volteer gave him a look and started to argue with Cyril. While they were arguing Terrador looked at Spyro and said, "Your training will begin on the day after New Years. Until than you're training with basic electricity will increase while you'll have shorter sessions with earth, ice and fire."

Spyro was about to speak up about the shortening of fire when Terrador said, "You are to focus as much as you can on the single element. Even if you're learning from books you have to do less of it."

Spyro shut his mouth and accepted it. He asked, "Has there been any sign of Crecco or Blaze?"

Terrador shook his head and said, "I'm sorry but there's none. All we can do is hope for them to come back with news at some point. You're dismissed."

Spyro nodded and left the room. He sighed when he got in the hallway and walked back towards his room and Cynder. His thoughts at first were of Cynder but than they turned to where Blaze could be. Crecco wasn't done with Spyro and Cynder, Spyro was sure of that, so he must be somewhere that isn't too far away and easy to hide in. It would also have to be a place that Crecco felt secure in. Spyro stopped as he thought of someplace. _No, _he thought, _he wouldn't hide someplace so obvious. But what if that's the point because it's so obvious that we wouldn't check._

Spyro turned and ran out to the courtyard. _I'll have to think of someway to make it up to Cynder _he thought before he started to fly north. He had to land in a clearing when he got too tired to continue on after a few hours of flying. _It shouldn't be very far_ he thought as he landed.

He froze when he recognized the clearing. This was the clearing that they slept in when they were escaping Crecco's fortress. The grass had returned to it's green color, the blood and burns gone. There was nothing to remind creatures that a fire dragon was nearly killed here. He went to the spot where he and Cynder had slept that night and lied down. His eyes shut as he imagined what Cynder would say to him for leaving her on the balcony.

* * *

It had been two hours. No meeting had ever taken this long. Cynder was annoyed but not mad. _They're probably discussing something really important that takes two hours to talk about _she thought.

She was walking toward the meeting room when she ran into Cyril when they were both turning the same corner, "Do watch where yo- Oh! Hello Cynder. As I was saying try to watch you're going." Cyril said, getting up.

Cynder got up and asked, "Aren't you supposed to be with the other guardians and Spyro?"

"Not right now. What do you mean?"

"Spyro said that he'd see me after you guys were done talking and I haven't seen him. I thought that he was still with you guys." Cynder said growing in suspicion.

"Why we finished the meeting about an hour and a half ago. I haven't seen him since." Cyril said, starting to get suspicious too.

"You think we should look for him?" Cynder asked, now growing worried.

"We shall wait for morning. If he comes back before morning than you can question him. If he doesn't than we'll have to look for him." Cyril said before moving on.

Cynder was worried. Spyro had always been true to his word, especially when it came to her. But all she could do was content herself in going to sleep and hoping that he'd be there in the morning. She than walked back to her room for some sleep.

* * *

The sun's first rays of light woke up the purple dragon. He gave a groan and moved his paw, feeling for someone. His eyes snapped open and he wondered, _Where's Cynder?_

Than he remembered that he had left her on the balcony. He groaned as he thought of what things she'd do to him for ditching her. But if he was right than he had to do this.

He shook himself and extended his wings for take off. He flew north until a stone fortress appeared amidst the trees in a large clearing. He landed in front of the door and cautiously entered.

The grublins had been sighted heading far east but that didn't mean that a few stragglers wouldn't show up. The main room still had scorch marks and holes from when Spyro and Blaze had come to save Cynder. He looked around and the memory of that battle went through his mind.

Spyro looked around the main room first for anywhere that two dragons could hide. When he didn't find anything he looked through the rest of the first floor. He was starting to lose hope when he went upstairs. He went left first and found nothing except for some knocked over pieces of armor. He came to a door and broke it open. There were stairs behind it and he climbed them. Another door was at the end but it didn't stay standing for long. When he had forced entry into this room Spyro looked around.

The room looked like it had been left untouched ever since Crecco had first shown it to Cynder. Everything was all neat and stacked. There were some fresh roses on the bed. He sighed and went back down the stairs.

From there he checked out the other side of the corridor. Something odd caught his attention. Some of the bricks didn't match. The edges were all mismatched and it made the shape of a rectangle. Spyro pushed at it and it went in a bit but didn't open all the way because it was locked. He grunted and stepped back. He than charged up an earth missile and launched it at the door. It blasted open and light poured in. Spyro was reminded of his old cell.

He entered and saw some torches on the wall. He lit them and looked around in the light. There was a magical barrier that split the stone room in half. Spyro could see something huddled in the corner of the room, just where the torches didn't reach. He called out, "Show yourself!"

The form shifted a bit and a raspy voice replied, "Is that Spyro? What are you doing here?"

Spyro took a step back and said, "If you know me than show yourself."

The form grew legs and slowly stood up with it's belly about three inches off the ground. The shape of a head came up and the form looked more like a dragon. The dragon like shape than came into the light and Spyro gasped.

It was a red dragon. His scales were dull and didn't catch any light, his tail was pulled along instead of swaying on the ground. His legs were cut in multiple places as were the rest of his body. Only the front of the neck had been left untouched. Even the dragon's right eye was shut under a large bloody gash. His wings were in the worst condition. He extended his wings to show and Spyro saw that nearly all of the wing membrane between the bones had been ripped out. There were some bloody shreds of membrane that just hung from the 'fingers' of the wings. He said in the quiet and raspy voice, "I'm not surprised that you don't recognize your Fire Guardian."

Spyro stood stock still as he realized who it was. He was right about where Blaze was being kept, "Blaze? What happened to you?" Spyro asked.

"I'll tell you later, but now we have to get out of here before Crecco comes back. If you push that button on the wall than the cage will go away." Blaze said, starting to sway.

Spyro quickly looked and saw the button. He pushed it and went to Blaze to help him out. The larger red dragon leaned on the purple dragon and they went into the hall and to the stairs. From there Blaze took a fall down the stairs. Spyro yelped and ran down to his side. The fire dragon spat out some blood before slowly getting up and leaning on Spyro again. They went out the door and had to walk to the outer wall. Spyro blasted their way through wall with earth and they went through the wall.

They kept walking until the sun had set. They stopped in a tiny clearing to sleep at. Blaze looked up at the stars as he lied down on his side. Spyro was curling up a few feet away and asked, "Whatcha looking at?"

Blaze quietly said, "It's been so long since I've seen the stars. They're so beautiful." a tear rolled down the poor fire dragon's face.

Spyro looked up at the stars too and wondered what Cynder was doing. She was no doubt now worried and was probably searching hard for him in the city. It would take the two of them quite a bit of time to get back because of Blaze's shape so she would have to wait a little longer.

The two dragons slept and dreamed of home. Blaze's dream consisted of everyone that he loved being with him and there was no pain. Spyro's dream was of him and Cynder sleeping together under the moon.

The sun came up and Blaze quickly woke up having been waken up at various times of the day. He gave a growl as he stretched and several small scabs started to bleed. This woke up Spyro and he quickly looked around them for the reason of Blaze's growl. He was confused when he didn't see any enemies but saw that Blaze was bleeding. He gathered up some grass and went over to Blaze. Spyro than stuck the grass into the scratches in order to slow the bleeding.

When he finished Blaze got up and leaned on Spyro. They than walked south for Warfang. They didn't encounter anybody else except for a bunny that Spyro caught for them. Their progress was slow. When the sun had reached midday Spyro estimated that they would reach Warfang in a couple hours.

While they were walking, the beating of wings could be heard. Spyro looked up and smiled when he saw that it was Cynder. She landed in front of them and marched up to Spyro, "Where do you think you've been! Everyone's worried sick for you! And who's this guy?" she pointed to Blaze.

Spyro was about to speak up when Blaze shook his head and said, "I can't blame you for not recognizing me. I doubt that I could recognize myself even after what Crecco has done."

Cynder's eyes widened as she looked at the red dragon and whispered, "Blaze?"

He smiled and said, "Guess you do remember me."

Cynder looked back and Spyro and demanded, "Where did you find him?"

Spyro said, "I thought that he might be in Crecco's fortress so I went straight there. Turned out I was right and here he is."

Cynder looked at the two of them and said, "We're going to talk about you leaving me without saying why later Spyro. Right now we have to get Blaze back to Warfang so that the healers can get a look at him."

She supported the other side of Blaze and they continued to walk south. A couple hours later the gates came into view. Blaze put more effort into his steps when he saw them. The guards on duty recognized Spyro and Cynder and opened the gates for them.

The three than slowly walked through the streets and toward the temple. The crowd parted and made gasps as dragons and moles saw Blaze. Blaze recognized some of his old friends and Ember. The dragoness was smiling when she recognized him. He snapped his jaws in her direction and Spyro gave her a look. She backed out the crowd and disappeared.

A light blue dragoness got in their way, forcing them to stop. Her tail was swaying on the ground and had multiple spikes sticking out at the end. Her snout was shaped like Spyro's in the way that it was flat. Her wings were against her side as well. Softly pointed spikes ran down her back and to her tail. She said in a calm voice, "Who's this? You're surely not bringing him to the temple are you?"

Cynder replied, "We're bringing him to the temple Frost. And you should be kinder to him considering that he's technically your senior. This is Blaze, the Fire Guardian."

More gasps ran through the crowd as it was realized that this sorry dragon was the Fire Guardian. Frost muttered, "I'm sorry, I'll go tell the guardians that you're coming."

She than ran ahead which allowed the three to continue on. Blaze whispered thinking that no one could hear him, "She was kinda hot."

Spyro said, "Ya."

Cynder gave him a look. Spyro chuckled and said, "You know that I only have eyes for you Cyn."

She continued to give him the look and Blaze said, "Nice going Spyro. Hope I see you tomorrow morning."

Spyro looked to the ground defeated. Cynder smiled and looked forward. Blaze was chuckling to himself at the whole ordeal.

Blaze fainted a few minutes later so Spyro and Cynder had to carry him the rest of the way. They eventually reached the temple to find the other guardians waiting for them. When they entered the courtyard Terrador came forward and said, "Allow me."

He than put Blaze over his back like a sack of potatoes and walked inside. Everyone followed him to the infirmary. Moles were running around, getting their supplies ready for Blaze. Terrador put him down on a group of red cushions.

Terrador than came back to the group and asked Spyro, "Where have you been?"

"I went to Crecco's fortress where I found Blaze. It took longer to get here cause of obvious reasons." Spyro said looking back up at Terrador.

He nodded and said, "I will ask that he be moved to his room so that he can have some privacy. I just hope that Blaze will survive the injuries."

The guardians than left, leaving Spyro and Cynder with Blaze and the moles. The two dragons lied down, sides rubbing against each other, and watched the moles work on Blaze. Since he had passed out the moles worked without having to restrain him. Herbs were packed into the wounds and a few were sealed shut with red crystals while the rest of the serious ones were bandaged up. A shot was also given to help fight any infection. Nothing could be done with the wings so they left them. When they finished the head mole called the two dragons over and said, "This is the most we can do for him right now. If you two could take him to his room that would be great. We'll check on the morning and change his bandages and such."

They nodded and gently woke up Blaze. His left eye slowly opened and he looked at the two. Spyro and Cynder helped him get up and they took him to his room. Blaze kept nodding off as he got closer and closer to fainting again. They reached his room and Spyro pulled the door aside for them.

Nothing had really changed except for the large doors on the far side that led to the new balcony. The books were still on the shelf as Blaze had left them. Even the box from when he first put all his stuff in here was still in the corner.

Spyro and Cynder put him onto the bed. He gave a groan of pleasure as he felt the softness of the mattress. His eye went down to a slit and he said, "So what's happened while I've been gone?"

They sat down and Cynder said, "Well the rooms have a new addition. There's now a balcony for every room that a dragon has so that they can fly out easier. Nobody has answered the ads for Fire Guardian so the position is still open. Cyril has also taken an apprentice. You've already met her. It's Frost and to let you know she's Cyril's granddaughter, so I'd take a pass on the hot compliments if I were you. He's all convinced that she's going to mate with a royal ice dragon. What else was there? Oh ya! Sparx and some other dragons have left for the swamp temple. They're going to rebuild it to it's former glory so that eggs can be hatched there again."

Blaze nodded and said, "Well that's good for Sparx to go back home again. When do you plan to take a visit to the swamp Spyro?"

Spyro said, "I'm going to wait until everything's fine here. Sparx is also planning on coming back for Christmas."

Blaze nodded again and with a yawn said, "I do suppose that it's close to Christmas isn't it? It's been about two months since Crecco showed up right? I think that I should get some sleep. Gotta get better so that I can take back my position sooner." the red dragon slowly shut his eye and sank into a deep sleep.

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and left for their own room. In their room they laid down next to each other on the bed that was made out of their separate beds combined. Spyro said, "You think that he'll be alright?"

Cynder put her head on top of Spyro's and said, "He's a tough dragon, I'm sure he'll make it."

Spyro shut his eyes and said, "I think I'll follow Blaze into sleep. I could use the rest."

Cynder said, "Alright. I love ya you big lug."

Spyro chuckled and said, "And I love you.

The sun outside started to sink as the two dragons fell asleep into sweet dreams. Across the hall a fire dragon slept without worry for the first time in two months.

**I know that I probably should have waited to bring Blaze back into this story but I like to have him in there. Plus the good stuff won't start until he's there. I'm not sure what to say right now without giving the rest of the story away. Well I hope that people will review this chapter and tell me their thoughts of the beginning. I've had close to five hundred views for Love's Separation yet only 6 reviews so I'm hoping that people will review this more. Well here's to a happy New Years for all you people! ;) Hope you have a great time and I'll see you all in 2011! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Flame's Frozen Crush

**Hello! I would like to welcome you all to my first chapter of 2011! Happy New Years to all of you:) Well here's the second chapter of my second story. Here is where I begin to build upon a scene that I would really like to use with this story;) And you know what? I'm already doing better with this one than with Love's Separation. I've already got one review, you know who you are ;), and alot more favorites and alerts from just the first chapter than Love's Separation. More people must be daring eachother to read my stuff:) Enjoy.**

**Ch. 2: The Flame's Frozen Crush**

The sun's golden rays came through the windows into Spyro and Cynder's room. They were sleeping next to each other with Cynder's head on top of Spyro's. One of the rays were right in Spyro's eyes and he woke up.

He than put a wing over Cynder just to touch her. The light in his eyes was annoying and he wondered how he could move without waking Cynder. He shifted his head a bit and Cynder growled lovingly, "Move and I'll take the bottom inch of your tail."

Spyro smiled and whispered, "Morning beautiful."

Cynder kept her eyes shut and smiled. She returned to her dreams as Spyro shut his eyes and had himself wait for Cynder to get off first.

Eventually the ray of light reached Cynder's eyes and she gave a groan as she lifted her head off of Spyro. He smiled and brought his head up too. She gave him a lick on the cheek and said, "How are you today?"

He smiled and licked her in turn, "I'm wonderful. How are you?"

She stretched her legs and replied, "I'm feeling good. Although I want something."

He asked, "What?"

She gave him a sly smile and answered as she gently scraped his side with her claws, "You."

He smiled and nuzzled her head saying, "You know that we're too young to do that."

She sighed and said, "I know. I just can't help myself. There's not much to distract myself with in the morning when I'm with you."

Spyro pulled her closer to him and said, "Well than let's find something to distract you with."

She smiled at him and rubbed her head against the bottom of his head. He intertwined his tail with hers. She started to give a purr when there was the sound of a door opening.

They both snapped their heads to the door to see that it was closed. They could hear a door shut though. Spyro nodded toward the door and Cynder groaned as they got up from their cuddle.

They opened the door to see that Blaze's door was open a crack. They opened it and looked inside to find a mole with Blaze. The fire dragon's side was rising and falling as he calmly slept. The mole was taking bandages off and putting new ones on. He saw the two dragons and motioned for them to enter and put a finger to his lips for them to be quiet.

They came in and sat down to watch the mole do his work. He managed to not wake up Blaze, even when he had to check the damaged remains of his wings. A sigh came from the mole and he motioned for the two dragons to follow him into the hall.

When they were all in the hall and the door was shut behind them Cynder asked, "How's Blaze?"

The mole sighed and said, "Well there seems to also be some internal bleeding which will take quite a bit to heal. His outside wounds though don't seem to be infected which is good. He should get some exercise but not so much that he only gets tired. Maybe an hour of walking around the city. If one of you would accompany him and make sure that he doesn't do too much than that would be excellent. There is one thing though."

Spyro asked when the mole didn't continue, "What is it?"

The mole gave another heavy sigh and said, "I'm afraid that your friend will never fly again. His wing membranes have been torn out and they don't grow back. So now they're just extra limbs for balance. We could cut them off if he really wanted it but it's a dangerous procedure. The wounds are also so great in damage and quantity that I'm also afraid that he'll never be in fighting condition again. I'm sorry."

The mole bowed before he walked down the hall. Spyro and Cynder were speechless. Blaze would never again know the joy of feeling weightless in the sky. He'd be stuck to the ground like a rat.

They heard something that sounded like a cry. They heard it come from their right and quickly went into Blaze's room. The red dragon was biting his lip as tears poured down his face. The other two dragons sat down next to him as he sobbed. Spasms racked through his body.

Eventually his tears ran dry and he whispered, "I heard everything."

Spyro replied, "I'm sorry Blaze."

The fire dragon just kept his eye shut and sniffed. Cynder got up and said, "How about I get you some food? Who do I talk to about it?"

Blaze sniffed again before saying, "You go to the kitchens that are connected to the dining hall. I imagine that they'll let you in. Ask for a mole named Tim. Ask him for a quarter of my usual and whatever you guys want."

Cynder nodded and gave Spyro a peck on the cheek before leaving. When she had left Blaze opened his eye. It looked dull and nowhere near as sharp as it once was. He asked, "So what is like having the love of your life with you?"

Spyro started, "It's amazing. Every day I wake up with her by my side. She gives me fake threats like this morning she threatened to bite off my tail if I moved my head while she was on top of it."

Blaze chuckled, "Well I'm happy that you two are good together. I guess all it took was a psychotic yellow dragon to kidnap you two."

Spyro looked down and said, "Ya. I can't thank you enough for getting us out."

Blaze smiled and said, "Hey, you'd do the same for me. In fact you have, except for destroying two pubs and putting three dragons in emergency care."

Spyro laughed and said, "Those three dragons tried to sue us about it. But since you were assumed dead to the public they had to drop it."

Blaze frowned and said, "I don't know what use I am to anyone anymore. I'll never be in the same good shape I was before Crecco. I'll never fly and I know that these injuries are going to come back to haunt me, even in my prime."

Spyro's face turned grim and he remained silent. The two dragons were left their own thoughts as they waited for Cynder to return.

"Well is Tim there? I was asked to talk to him." Cynder said, starting to get annoyed at the mole that was barring her entry.

The mole entered the kitchen and another mole quickly came out. He was fat and wearing a chef's hat, "How can I help you miss?" he asked.

Cynder said, "I'm hear for some food. Could I have two plates of deer and a quarter of Blaze's usual?"

The mole quickly went into the kitchen and came back out after giving the order. He asked eagerly, "So how is the big guy?"

Cynder answered shaking her head, "His wounds aren't infected and if he rests long enough than they should disappear into scars. He'll never be like he was but he'll live. His wings have also been stripped of membrane so he'll never fly again."

Tim sighed and said, "Poor Blaze. I've known him for two years and if there's one thing that he hates is not being able to move. He was miserable when he was sick for a couple of weeks and unable to train. He still snuck out though and practiced his fire. The troublemaker."

The food came than and Cynder slung the bag over her shoulder. She thanked Tim and told him that she'd give Blaze his regards.

Walking quickly out of the room so as to get back she left the dining hall. She than quickly walked down through the halls until she reached Blaze's room. Whispering could be heard from inside and she listened, "Well she is attractive." she heard Blaze's raspy voice say.

"But she's Cyril's granddaughter. And I've never met a colder dragoness." Spyro replied.

"But what if all she needs is someone like me to warm her up? A fire dragon's good at warming things up."

"If Cyril thinks that you're with her than he'll rip your head off! He's convinced that a prince is going to take her, not a fire dragon born in the north who's also in the worst condition of his life."

The whispering stopped as she opened the door and walked in. Blaze and Spyro had their heads close but brought them back from each other when she had entered.

She put the food down and started to take the stuff out. Casually she asked, "So you have a thing for Frost? I have to agree with Spyro on that one."

Blaze's blush was hidden well under his red scales. Spyro laughed and said, "You heard that? Well maybe he'll listen to you better than he'll listen to me."

Cynder gave Spyro his plate of deer which he immediately dug into. Blaze got a half plate of deer and a quarter of boar like he wanted. Cynder took the last plate of deer.

Blaze said, "Well my choice is my choice and my current target is Frost. So who's going to take me for a walk when she leaves?"

Spyro and Cynder opened their mouths to object. Blaze beat them by saying, "You guys owe me for helping you two with the other."

Spyro and Cynder shut their mouths and gave Blaze a soft glare. He chuckled and examined his claws. Spyro said, "Well she often goes for a walk through town around ten. Unfortuanetly I have training, but Cynder doesn't have anything."

Cynder gave him a look as Blaze clapped his paws and said, "So it's settled. At ten Cynder will take me for a walk and I'll 'accidentally' walk into her. From there I shall start to pick at the shell she has around herself."

Spyro took a glance at the clock and said, "I've got to go. It's nine thirty, training with Volteer starts in fifteen minutes. I'll see you guys later."

He gave Cynder a quick peck and waved to Blaze. Cynder's blush was evident against her black scales. Blaze laughed and said, "So you like having your love?"

She said, embarrassed, "Ya. It's nice to know that wherever I go that he's not far away. And that he loves me as much as I love him."

Blaze averted his eyes to the ground as Cynder looked into space, thinking about Spyro. She eventually came out of it and asked Blaze if he'd like to set out early. He quickly agreed and she helped him up and out of the room.

They went through the courtyard and set down through the city. Blaze kept his eyes peeled for Frost while Cynder focused on keeping him upright. A bit later Blaze saw Frost walking ahead of them. He whispered to Cynder, "Stay close in case I collapse. I'm going to go talk to her."

Before she could object Blaze picked up his pace and limped up to Frost's side. The ice dragoness didn't know that he was there until he said, "So you're the ice guardian apprentice."

She did a hop and looked at him as she kept walking. She said, "Yes. I come from the same royal that my grandfather Cyril came from. Thus my ice abilities are powerful."

Blaze nodded and replied, "Well I think that we got off on the wrong foot when I first got back. As you can see, I'm doing better. Out getting exercise to work my muscles into some shape."

She said, "Hm, from the look of you I thought you were never strong."

Blaze hastily replied, "Well that's what happens when you're tortured for near two months."

From behind them Cynder was shaking her head as she watched Blaze trying to win the blue dragoness. Frost said, "Is that so? Well if you ever get back into your previous shape than you'll have to show off for me."

Blaze's eye dropped a bit as he said, "The doctor says that I'll never be as powerful as I once was. The torture was too great."

For a moment the ice dragoness felt pity for the fire dragon. But she quickly hid it by coldly saying, "Well that's a shame."

Blaze tried to smile as he said, "But I'm a great personality. You can't find a better listener than me. And I'm still a heat source."

Frost seemed to be annoyed by the last statement, "What does that have to do with anything right now?"

Blaze sensed that he was annoying her and said, "I'm not sure. It's lovely weather we're having."

Frost took this as a chance to get off of that last statement, "Yes. I hope that it's sunny all week."

Blaze swayed a little bit as he got lightheaded. Cynder started to pick up her pace but Blaze regained his composure. He said, "Ya. Nothing like some good ole sunshine. Although I would like to have some snow here. Guess it's my northern blood."

Frost seemed surprised, "Really? I never would've thought that a fire dragon would come from the north like me."

Blaze said, "You come from the north too? Well isn't that a coincidence."

Frost gave a heartless chuckle which made Blaze cringe inside, "You're actually not too bad Blaze. Thought you'd make me wish that I had my horns ripped off instead of listening to you. I think we can be, distant friends."

Blaze cheered inside, "Distant? I never heard of the term. How about just friends?"

Frost gave an actual laugh that time and said, "Alright. Friends it is. You wanna meet me where you started this conversation at ten tomorrow for another walk? As friends, I remind you so don't try anything."

Blaze said, "Of course. Nothing will be tried. Nothing at all. I'm sure Cynder would be fine with getting me there."

Frost was startled but hid it quickly so Blaze thought it was just his imagination, "Cynder?"

Blaze gave a chuckle and shook his head, "Yeah, Spyro's got training so he can't take me. The doctor has orders that I have to be accompanied by at least one other person when I walk in case I collapse. Like right now."

Blaze's eye rolled into the back of his head and he fell over onto his side with a thump. Frost jumped back at this and Cynder rushed forward. She softly slapped him in the face a few times before he woke up. He groaned as he forced his muscles to get him back up. He looked at Frost and said, "Yeah, just like that. I'll meet you tomorrow at ten. Right now though I could use a nap."

Cynder supported him and said, "I gotcha big guy. We'll see you tomorrow Frost."

The red dragon, supported by the smaller black dragoness, walked back towards the temple. Frost had to control her heart from thumping so fast. She did a few breathing techniques that Cyril had taught her and she calmed down.

Now calm she continued to walk down the street. Her mind was racing as she thought of her conversation with Blaze. He seemed like a very nice dragon. She nearly felt sorry for being cold to him, nearly. But Cyril wanted her to be cold to any males other than those of royal descent. He said that no dragon other than royal blood deserved her.

She imagined what Blaze once looked like before all his injuries. Proud and majestic no doubt. Graceful yet strong. She had heard the stories of the dragon who breathed hell's flames and had learned from Cyril that it was indeed Blaze who destroyed so much looking for his friends. He was very loyal, obviously. If she wasn't of royal descent and destined to mate with a prince than they might've hit it off. But all they can be is friends.

Frost gave a sigh as she continued to her destination. Eventually she reached the training grounds where Cyril was waiting for her, "Hello master Cyril." she called out to him.

Cyril turned around and asked, "Where have you been? You're five minutes late."

Frost dropped her head and said, "I'm sorry master. I was talking to Blaze on the way here and he is slow with his injuries."

Cyril said, "Hm, what do you think of the young guardian?"

Frost answered, "He's a very good dragon. If he wasn't burdened with his injuries I'm sure that he'd be taken by a dragoness within the week." _which _she thought, _is also why he could get someone who wouldn't deny him because of his blood._

Cyril pondered this before saying, "I didn't ask about his love life or his appearance to dragonesses. I don't want him near you. He hits on nearly every female he comes across."

Frost started to speak up, "But-"

Cyril said, interrupting her, "No buts. You are to go nowhere near him."

Frost muttered, "I told him that I'd see him tomorrow at ten."

Cyril snorted, "I said no buts. You will simply have to tell him that you're not interested. He'll back off after that and we can focus once more on finding you a prince to link our royal blood with."

Frost gave a quiet sigh that Cyril didn't hear. He turned away from her and said, "Today you'll be fighting dummies who can attack at any time. Like now!"

Five dummies made out of sacks came out of nowhere and attacked. Frost gave a growl as she spiked one in the head with her tail blade and shot another one with ice shards. The other three than jumped together and only two were taken out at the same time. The third one managed to get a hold on Frost's neck. She squirmed as she stabbed the dummy with her claws. It vanished and Cyril said loudly, "Good job. Now I feel that I should ensure that something's out of your mind. Here's a larger and stronger dummy."

Frost sensed it forming behind her and she turned around ready to fight. She froze when she saw the dummy though. It was a dragon dummy that was colored red. The shape and features were as close to Blaze as a dummy could get. Frost was still as she thought, _He's trying to see if I'll attack something that reminds me of Blaze._

Suddenly it shot a fireball at her. Frost rolled to the side dodging it and shot several ice shards. They all hit it in the leg and it roared. Frost quickly charged at it. The dummy recovered though and sidestepped her at the last moment before slamming her in the stomach with it's claws. Frost panted as she considered her options. The dummy's strength was far superior to hers so she'd have to use her smaller size to do any damage. The dummy opened it's mouth and breathed a large wave of fire. Frost jumped over it and flapped her wings for a boost. Before the dummy could aim again she had landed on it's back and was ripping the canvas that was the dummy's skin. The dummy hollered and ran in circles. Frost tripped it with her tail and the dummy fell over. She had jumped off before it fell and raced at it while it was still. Frost raised her claw for the killing strike when the dummy looked at her with familiar green eyes. Her heart froze for some reason and she slowly brought her claw down. Suddenly the dummy pushed her over and started to bring fire to the back of it's throat.

Cyril clapped and the dummy vanished. He walked over to Frost and said, "Get those feelings for him out of your head. A prince is your true mate, not some fire dragon who eats like a glutton. Tomorrow I expect you here at ten o' five. Just enough time to tell Blaze that you'll not be joining him."

Cyril came closer to her and whispered, "I'm doing this for your own good Frost."

He than walked out of the training area leaving Frost on the ground. A few tears came from her eyes as she wondered how Blaze would handle the rejection. He deserved so much better.

But the thing she didn't get was why her heart froze when those green eyes were turned on her. Why did she think of spending time with Blaze as she fought off the first dummies. Why was she still thinking of Blaze and what it would be like to be in his embrace.

More tears came down her face as she thought, _What's happening to me?_

Blaze was smiling as he lied back down on his bed with a groan of pleasure. Cynder smiled too and looked through his collection of books. Blaze spoke up after a bit saying, "What do you think of that? She'll never go for me, pasha. Got a walk with her tomorrow. Before you know it we'll be more than friends."

Cynder chuckled and replied as she leafed through a romance novel, "Well maybe you're just what she needs. She's been too cold to everyone except for Cyril ever since she got here. What she needs is someone who can warm her up a bit."

Blaze laughed again. He said, "You know. I'm feeling a bit better now. Oh that's a bad book, I've been meaning to sell it for awhile now."

Cynder laughed as she read the title aloud, "Fire dragon workout guide."

She looked back at him as he muttered, "Well that was before I was an apprentice and was imagining what it would be like to be large and powerful master of fire."

He sighed before saying, "Enjoy having your power now. I never thought that I'd lose it all just like that. But my last acts were some of the biggest I've ever done."

Cynder felt pity for the fire dragon, "You mind if I borrow this book? I've been wanting to find something on shadow breath but the library doesn't have much on it."

Blaze gave a little wave of his paw as he said, "Of course. It's good to see that you're not being lazy and are instead trying to learn your strange powers. If you want more books about some of your breaths ask Tim, he's got a brother who works with books on subjects like that."

Cynder thanked him before leaving. Blaze looked out the window and thought, _Am I rushing into this? How do I know that she's the one? I'll determine that after I warm her up a bit._ The red dragon than laid his head on the pillow and shut his eye. He than fell asleep, restoring the energy that he had used for the walk.

A blue face was peeking through the window that Blaze hadn't been looking at, watching the fire dragon's side slowly rise and fall. Frost sighed as she wondered what was happening to her again.

She could no longer deny it. She was in love with this poor dragon. But it wasn't meant to be. Cyril didn't want her to go near Blaze. She sighed again as she pushed down thoughts of the fire dragon facing the rejection that would come tomorrow.

**What was that? What did she say? Well this is so cliche that I think nearly everyone saw it coming. No offense to those who didn't, I salute you people for actually being surprised and going, "Oh, well this is going to be good. I so didn't see that coming." or something along the lines of the that. I fear that this may be my last chapter of my vacation. Tomorrow is the last day of vacation and I doubt that I'll be able to write a full chapter in one sitting tomorrow. Well there's football... so very slim chance of tomorrow. I will probably go back to writing in my notebook and typing it all up afterward. That takes so long though:( and I know that you, the readers, can't wait. I'll cut it down into typing it up is checking over it. How does that sound? But than quality might not be so good... this is a problem. Well expect the next chapter sometime during the week of january 3rd. Thank you for reading this and remember to review it, the reviews motivate me into thinking, "well what about them? I can't let little timmy down! Lock and load boys, we're going to write."... those I just came up with:) don't you feel sorry for the people I eat lunch with? Oh, I've also noticed that these little notes are getting longer as well as the chapters themselves. Both bonus and punishment for you guys, you decide which.**


	3. Chapter 3: Bitter Sweet Dreams

**Hello Everybody who is reading this! Here's the third chapter for my story, Fury of the North. I know that it's a bit later than I usually upload the next chapter but I've been busy. This week we went back to school(ugh) and I had a world history test about africa. I also got the game Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night so I've been busy filling in story holes. At the end I was close to tears, *sniff* it still gts me a bit watery eyed. Well I suppose I should do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Characters from the Legend of Spyro series belong to their creators/company. All OCs in the story belong to me as well as the lake from the first book.**

**Ch. 3: Bitter Sweet Dreams**

Blaze slowly opened his eye as the sun outside started to rise. He smiled as he remembered who he was meeting today at ten. A yawn escaped him as he stretched out his legs and his shredded wings.

He warmed himself up by increasing his inner heat output and sighed with comfort as the cold was driven from his limbs. He nestled into the bed more comfortably and shut his eye as he went over his plan for Frost.

He'd work his way into her inner circle of best friends first. From there he could get to know her better and make a better decision on whether he should chase after her or if friends is the best move. Her inner circle couldn't be too large since she got here within the last two months and, according to Spyro and Cynder, was cold to nearly everyone other than Cyril.

Content with his plan he slept a bit more until Spyro and Cynder came into his room. Spyro asked, "How are you Blaze?"

The fire dragon smiled and said, "I'm good. How are the two of you? And are those bite marks on your horn Spyro?"

Cynder smiled as Spyro averted his eyes and said, "He wouldn't hold still so I held onto his horn with my teeth."

Blaze laughed and shook his head, "I suppose that's better than biting off the bottom inch of his tail."

Cynder stopped smiling and said, "He told you about that?"

Spyro gave Blaze a look and said to Cynder, "No…"

Blaze laughed again and said, "Sure. He never told me about if he moved his head that you'd bite off his tail. I shouldn't have said that much should I?"

Spyro palmed his face as Cynder gave a huff and said, "Spyro, maybe you should get the breakfast this time."

Spyro gave her an awkward smile before leaving. Blaze laughed saying, "I have to say that it's funny watching you two lovingly clash."

Cynder gave a grin and replied, "Well I'd like it if you wouldn't try to get to know about our private mornings."

Blaze smiled when he saw Cynder blush at the last few words, "So long as the two of you don't try mating than fine."

Cynder agreed and the two of them discussed recent news in Warfang. It was mostly Cynder telling Blaze and Blaze asking Cynder questions though.

Spyro eventually came back with the food and the three of them ate. Blaze ate better than he did yesterday which Spyro and Cynder took as a good sign.

Spyro said goodbye afterwards and left for his lesson with Volteer. Blaze kept glancing at the clock, willing it to go faster. Cynder noticed and said, "Why don't we leave now? You don't want to be late, right?"

Blaze didn't hesitate in agreeing and they left. It was starting to sprinkle outside with looming black clouds coming from the west. Blaze snorted when he saw it, worried that it would cut the walk short.

The two of them quickly went towards their destination. On the way they talked about how Cynder's search for books concerning her strange breaths was going, "I checked with Tim about his brother." Cynder said.

"What'd he say?" Blaze asked.

"He said that he'll talk to his brother about borrowing a few books for me. He also said that I might have to help his brother with writing a book concerning my breaths. A dragoness who can wield four unusual breaths would be a big help."

"Well I'm pleased to hear that you'll be able to get your claws on those books. Everyone in Tim's family, except for Tim himself, are greedy little moles." Blaze said.

They continued to talk on a variety of different subjects until they both fell silent and were left to their own thoughts. Their destination soon came in sight and Blaze smiled when he saw Frost standing there. Cynder said, "Have fun now. I'll be a bit behind you guys, alright?"

Blaze gave a quick nod before continuing to Frost. She greeted him, "Hey."

Blaze smiled as he replied, "Hello, shall we get started?"

The blue dragoness looked down and stammered, "I-I don't think that this will work Blaze."

He asked, "What do you mean?"

Frost shut her eyes, "We can't be friends. It was a mistake for me to even think that we could."

"But Fro-" Blaze started.

"I said it won't work, OK!" Frost shouted which made a few of the passerbys look.

Blaze tried to say something but he couldn't. Frost turned around and started to walk away when something held down the end of her tail.

She looked over her shoulder to see that it was Blaze. He had a paw down on her tail blade as he tried to find something to say. She angrily brought her head back forward and shut her eyes, trying to fight the tears. Frost shouted, "Just go away!" before she pulled her tail out from under Blaze's paw.

Frost ran off down the street without looking back. Blaze kept looking after she turned a corner.

He looked down at the bottom of his paw to see that it had been cut by one of Frost's tail blades. His blood ran over the edge of his paw, down to the stone ground.

Cynder came up to Blaze and put a paw on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Blaze." she said.

The dragon closed his paw and remained silent.

"How about we get back to the temple?" Cynder said as she pulled Blaze away. He didn't fight and just followed her lead. His bleeding paw left prints which were washed away by the rain.

Tears were streaming down Frost's face as she peeked around the corner. Blaze just looked in her direction. Cynder pulled the fire guardian away after a bit.

Frost's heart was torn to see the fire dragon like this. The ice dragoness slowly turned and went to the city training area.

By the time she had reached it the dark clouds were upon them and it was pouring rain. Cyril was sitting under an ice platform so as to avoid the rain. He enlarged it and motioned for Frost to get under it.

"Did you tell Blaze to leave you alone?" Cyril asked after she sat down next to him.

Frost only nodded, Cyril didn't notice her tears because they had mixed with the rain.

The ice dragon smiled before seeing the remains of blood on Frost's tail. He angrily asked, "Did he try to touch you?"

Frost's eyes widened and she quickly said, "No! His paw was holding down my tail and I accidentally cut it. He never threatened me."

Cyril looked out across the sandy training area as the rain fell. After thinking for a moment he said, "Why don't we skip training today? There's not much that we could do in this accursed rain."

Frost nodded and they set out for the temple. Lightning flashed and they ran the rest of the way.

Cyril shook himself when they got inside. Frost just used a towel that was on the wall next to the doors.

Cyril than escorted her to her room, worried that Blaze would try something. He was smiling when they had reached Frost's room without incident.

"Try to enjoy your day dear. Hopefully the rain will be gone by tomorrow for training." Cyril said before leaving.

Frost gave a sigh as she entered her room. The room was bare of personal items except for several books stacked in a corner. There was a small fireplace on the right wall which she lit with some flint and steel. She curled up on her bed and half shut her eyes, staring out the window.

As the rain pattered against the glass she thought of Blaze. Tears started to cloud her eyes as she remembered what she did to him. She eventually started to give quiet sobs.

After a half hour of crying she wiped away her tears. _Somehow I've gotta tell Blaze why I had to blow him off. _she thought, _But how?_

The ice dragoness gazed into the fire as she thought. A plan soon came into realization and she smiled. _That'll be perfect._ she thought.

Frost than got into a comfortable sleeping position. As her brown eyes slowly shut she imagined herself nestled against the warm body of Blaze.

"Are you sure that you're fine?" Cynder asked for the tenth time.

And for the tenth time Blaze sighed and said, "There's nothing to be worried about Cynder."

The black dragoness wasn't convinced. Blaze hadn't moved for the past hour. He's been staring at the wall with his eye half shut.

Cynder knew that she should've expected this from Frost. The ice dragoness had little interest in friends, much less in males.

They sat there for another hour. Cynder got fed up with doing nothing and started to read a book from Blaze's shelves. Blaze just looked at the wall, thoughts passing through his head.

Around six 'clock Spyro got back. He was smiling and water stuck to his purple scales from the outside rain.

He came close to Cynder before shaking off the water. Cynder gave a yelp as she raised her paws. Spyro laughed as Cynder gave him a playful shove. Cynder started to laugh too. Blaze just continued to look at the wall.

"What's wrong with him?" Spyro asked, pointing to Blaze.

Cynder replied, "Frost doesn't want him."

"I thought you said that she looked interested in him yesterday."

"She did but now she doesn't want anything to do with him."

Blaze gave another sigh before speaking, "Don't let my problems bother you two. How was your lesson Spyro?"

Spyro broke into another smile as he said, "It was good. Volteer taught me how to catch lightning." Cynder asked, "How do you catch lightning?" "You go to the nearest high spot and shoot a lightning bolt into the sky. It collects more energy in the clouds from the static before coming down supercharged. Than you make an electric shield and the bolt's energy goes through you. It's exhilarating! Volteer said that today was a sneak peek into my advanced electricity training." Spyro explained.

"You're going through the advanced courses soon?" Blaze asked.

"Ya, but the guardians said that I can only take one at a time so I picked electricity." Spyro said.

Blaze snorted, "I would've thought that you'd pick fire first."

Spyro looked down, "I would've, but I haven't been approved from the basic course because there was no one to teach me it which also means that there's no one would could teach me advanced fire."

An idea came into Cynder's head than, "I think I know what'll take your mind off of Frost, Blaze." she said.

Both males looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"What if you instruct Spyro in fire? He has to drop all the other classes once advanced electricity starts so who knows when he'll have time to learn fire again."

Spyro smiled, "She's right." he said looking at the fire dragon, "Come on Blaze, you can't stay sad over Frost forever."

Blaze looked at them for a bit before saying, "Fine, someone help me up."

Spyro and Cynder both helped him out of bed and onto his feet. He than led the way to the training area in the back.

The rain had stopped and some light got through the clouds. The training area here was merely a large circle of sand with some wooden racks piled together on the side.

Blaze walked to the center and motioned for only Spyro to come. When the purple dragon was in front of him Blaze said, "There are some warnings that I have to tell you before we start. Out of you four elements fire is the strongest. The other guardians have probably said the same about their elements but, in raw power, fire is unmatched. It can melt ice, blow up earth and if you think lightning can be hot, look at the sun which is made of fire. The thing that it doesn't work well with is creating. Fire can only destroy most materials. Something else is that fire has a will to survive unlike the other elements. Ice needs to be cold to exist, earth won't do anything without you and lighting lasts for but a blink of an eye. But fire consumes, and when it consumes it grows and survives. This is why you must be able to control fire, yours especially. As you grow so does your fire. You being the purple dragon means that eventually your flame will be stronger than both me and Ignitus put together. Thus you must learn to control early les you lose control of your flames and destroy everything around you, including Cynder." Blaze added the last two words in a whisper so that Cynder wouldn't hear.

Spyro's eyes widened as he thought about that, "I'm not sure about this anymore." he whispered.

Blaze laughed and said, "Don't let it get you down. I'm forced to give this speech so that you remember to be careful and always be in control. It's working isn't it? There's one last thing though. Once you expel fire you must never let it back in your body. You'd burn from the inside out because your insides aren't fire resistant like your scales. Now that I'm done wanna get started?" the fire dragon rubbed his paws together.

"Sure." Spyro said nervously with a nod.

"Alright." the fire dragon started, "The first thing anybody has to know when they take basic fire training is that fire breathers can regulates their own body heat. Put your paw on my shoulder."

Once Spyro's paw was on Blaze's shoulder he said, "I'll give you an example. Close your eyes and feel my heat change."

Spyro did as he was told and waited for the heat to rise. It started so slow that Spyro thought that he was imaging it, but soon he felt Blaze's shoulder definitely grow warmer. It was a nice respite from the cold air and Spyro didn't want the heat to leave. Suddenly the heat skyrocketed and Spyro yelped as he pulled back his paw.

Blaze laughed as Spyro used a frosty breath to cool off his paw, "I knew you didn't want the heat to go away so I cranked it up for you. Now it's your turn." the red dragon said.

Blaze put the side of his paw on Spyro shoulder, "Now concentrate, feel your inner fire and allow it's heat to wash throughout your body."

Spyro shut his eyes and pictured the heat going though his body. He shut off all attention to the outside world and focused on the heat. A shout was in the background but Spyro ignored it and continued to focus on the heat.

Suddenly he was rolling over backwards. When he stopped rolling he felt a stinging sensation on left cheek. Cynder and Blaze came over and looked down at him, "You see us?" the fire dragon asked.

Spyro got up and asked, "What happened?"

"Well you were smoking so I simply snapped you out of it with my tail." Blaze said.

"What do you mean I was smoking?" Spyro asked.

"Well the problem was that you were completely focusing on the heat. You're supposed to only think of the heat as a side thought or else you'll overheat. I told you the wrong way so that you now know what not to do. Ignitus did the same to me except he forgot to take his paw off. Didn't walk on it for a week." Blaze said with a laugh at the end.

They continued trying until Spyro would get it right. The problem was that he kept falling into the focus of the heat. By the time he got it right he had received several new bruises.

It had been a couple hours since they started when Spyro finally got it correct several times in a row. Blaze congratulated him before leaning in close and whispering, "This technique is very useful for when you have a dragoness."

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked, taking a glance at Cynder.

"Well don't you think that a certain dragoness would enjoy cuddling against a perfectly warm body?" Blaze said, giving a nod towards Cynder.

Spyro smiled as he said, "You're right. Maybe I'll use that tonight."

Blaze nodded, "Well good lesson, now I've got to sleep."

It took a second for Spyro to realize that Blaze was done. When the fire dragon was halfway to the doors Spyro said, "What about using some fire? We've only been practicing body heat."

Blaze stopped and let Spyro walk up. Cynder eagerly watched this proceed, bored from watching them sit for the whole time, "I'm so tired I can barely sit and talk right now." Blaze quietly said, "I was hoping that my injuries wouldn't hold me back but I'm pooped out from just training you in body heat. I don't even want to think of the shape I'd be in if I tried to breath fire."

"But you're young like us, you should be full of energy." Spyro replied.

Blaze just shook his head, "Right now my age is but a number." he said, "With these injuries I have the capabilities of an old dragon."

Spyro looked down at the sand. Blaze continued talking, "But don't you worry about it. I'll soon be back in fighting condition and we'll train throughout the night." his eye lit up as he said, "Our fires will be seen from miles around by all creatures. The flames will dance with energy and life unseen before. But until than I can't do much at a single time with you."

The light in Blaze's eye died and he walked away. Cynder came up to Spyro and put a wing over him, "Don't worry about it Spyro. We're lucky that there's even a Fire Guardian to teach you, even if he can't show you examples. I'll wait up for you." she said.

Cynder gave him a kiss on the forehead before heading in. Spyro noticed Cynder swaying her hips more as an attempt to get him to follow.

He chuckled and returned to the center of the arena. He did some breathing warm-ups before breathing a column of fire into the air. After that he did some various basic fire drills like fireballs that disintegrated while in the air. His frustration grew whenever he messed up.

Blaze was watching the purple dragon from his window. He could easily see Spyro's frustrations being put into the flames."

One of Spyro's fireballs blew up in his face and Blaze shook his head. _His control is weakening with the frustration._ he thought.

After that Spyro went inside. Blaze listened as footsteps were heard in the hall and a door shut. _Cynder will calm him down_. Blaze thought as he crawled into his own bed.

He shut his eye and let go of all his worries for the peacefulness of sleep. Soon his breathing slowed and he was still.

Blaze dreamed that he was in a field. Nothing but the green grass and flowers could be seen for miles. The smells coming from the flowers tickled his nose. He noticed that all his injuries were gone and his body was in the shape it was before Crecco.

There was a pop and Blaze looked behind himself to see that Frost was standing there. He froze and watched her.

She calmly asked, "Blaze? Can you hear me?"

The fire dragon nodded before she went on, "Good, there's something I want to tell you. You see, the reason I couldn't walk with you was because Cyril told me not to. He doesn't want me to be anywhere near you."

Blaze slowly turned fully around so that his body faced Frost. Subconsciously his chest was thrust out so as to show of it's size. Blaze asked, "Well what should I do?"

Frost looked down, "I just wanted you to know about it. Please don't confront Cyril about this, I don't know how he'd react but I'm sure it'd be violent. There's a second reason that I'm here. I wanted to do it just one time at least since we may not do it in real life."

She stepped forward and before Blaze could do anything pressed her lips to Blaze's. His eyes widened as Frost held hers shut. Slowly Blaze's eyes shut and he felt their lips melt together.

Frost gave a little moan as Blaze pressed himself against her. She put her arms around his neck so as to ensure that he wouldn't leave before her.

Suddenly Frost jumped back and growled. Blaze's eyes snapped open and a shiver ran down his spine when he saw Frost's eyes had changed from a gentle brown to a vicious blue. He snarled and lunged but chains erupted out of the ground and held him on his belly, unable to move an inch.

Frost said in a familiar male voice that gave Blaze another shiver, "So you don't dream of me anymore? I feel forgotten."

Frost's body than started to change. Her blue scales turned to a dull yellow and horns grew out of the back of her head and curled like a ram. She grew to about a foot taller than Blaze and her female attributes changed to a males.

Crecco laughed as he said, "Isn't it nice that I can control your dreams again? But first you need something."

Blaze screamed as cuts were made by an invisible force that Crecco made. Tears fell down his face from the realistic pain.

Crecco walked over to Blaze's side and grabbed the base of his right wing, "I've always wanted to do this but you left before I could." he said before pulling hard on the wings.

Blaze screamed from the pain. There was a pop as the bone was pulled from it's socket. There was soon a ripping sound and Blaze screamed louder.

His dream world started to fade as he felt himself starting to wake up. The last thing Blaze saw before escaping from the nightmare was Crecco holding his torn of wing in his claws.

Blaze opened his eye to see Spyro and Cynder anxiously looking down at him. Before he said anything he felt his right wing to make sure that it was still there, "What are you two doing here?"

Spyro said, "We heard you scream and when we came in you were squirming, are you ok?"

"Ya," Blaze lied, "never better."

Spyro and Cynder glanced at each other, "Well if you're sure. I guess we'll let you get back to sleep." Cynder said.

Blaze wished them good night as they left. Scared, he shut his eye and fell into another nightmare.

This time he was pinned on his side by chains. There was also a steel bracer right below his head. Crecco materialized over him, "There you are." he said, "It's been awhile since I told you the time left hasn't it?"

Blaze snarled at Crecco which only made him laugh. Crecco put the tip of claw against Blaze's chest, aimed at his heart and whispered, "Two months. I'll see you when you next fall asleep."

He than plunged his claw straight through Blaze's heart.

The fire dragon's eye snapped open as he hurriedly sat up. Sweat poured down his face as he put a paw over his heart. He gave a sigh of relief when he didn't feel a hole.

Blaze lit all the torches and lied back on hi bed. Not wanting to fall asleep because of Crecco he stared at the wall.

Outside a pair of deep brown eyes looked through the window at him. Her plan to talk to Blaze through his dreams had been interrupted by some yellow dragon.

She was so sure that her dream magic was strong enough. But someone else had taken over and forced her out of Blaze's dream. She managed to hang on enough to see her dream body change to a yellow dragon though.

Frost's heart had raced when she saw Blaze as he used to be in his dream. He looked proud and strong without his injuries holding him back.

She sighed as she left the window for her own room. Blaze barely heard it and snapped his head towards the window. _The end of the blue tail must be my stress induced imagination._ he thought. Yet he continued to stare at the window.

**Well that was ominous. Crecco is back and haunting Blaze in his dreams, apperently just like old times, hm. I'm sorry if you people are missing my perky and insane attitude but it is currently 3:15 AM sunday morning where I also stayed up til 4:00 AM yesterday so. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I will tell you this, *looks for eavesdroppers* I am going to enjoy writing the next chapter *wink*. So I wish you all a very early good morning. Don't forget to review and add this story to your favorites/alerts. Bye bye.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Broken Flame

**Hello people who read my stories, here is the fourth chapter of Fury of the North. I'm sorry for the wait but I had a test and a problem with my cat:( This week I also have the big Finals(help me) so the wait may be the same for the next chapter. I will try to get it up before the 24th or on it. Well I have accomplished something today, this chapter is about 2,000 words longer than my past longest chapter *kids cheer* where did they come from? *kids cheer* ok kids, you can be quiet now. *kids cheer* WHY DON'T YOU BE SILENT BEFORE I TAKE AWAY THE CAKE!... Ok, they're finally silent, please enjoy the chapter and review it:)**

**Dislcaimer: All characters from The Legend Of Spyro series belongs to Sierra the rightful owners. Blaze, Frost and any other OCs that appear belong to me and only me, as well as the lake that's from the first book ch. 3. I love that lake *kids cheer* you can cheer for that one;)**

**Ch. 4: A Broken Fire**

Cynder opened her emerald eyes as the sunlight came in through the window. Spyro was lying on his side, his belly towards her. She smiled as he gave a little mumble.

When he started to stir a bit more but didn't open his eyes Cynder gave him a lick on the forehead. He cracked open his right eye and said, "Come on Cynder, I was having a good dream."

She nuzzled his snout, saying, "But I'm right here."

Spyro smiled and nuzzled her back. After a bit of that he kissed the top of her neck. She froze and took a deep breath as Spyro slowly kissed the length of her neck. He reached the bottom of it and nibbled at her sweet spot. Cynder put her paw on his shoulder and gave a soft moan as he continued. When she started to get too aroused she said, "I think I need a distraction."

Spyro brought his head back up and said, "I didn't think that I was getting that good at that. How about we check on Blaze?"

Cynder agreed and they got off their bed. They left the room and quietly entered Blaze's room, not wanting to wake up the fire dragon.

Blaze had been looking at the door ever since he heard the soft moans from across the hall. He hadn't slept at all last night after Crecco's intrusion. Frost being in his dream he had dismissed as Crecco's sick torture. The only problem was how that infernal yellow dragon had known about her.

"Did we wake you?" Cynder asked.

Blaze shook his head, "Not at all. Although I heard some things none of it woke me up. I've only been up for a bit." he said.

"Are you sure that you're alright from last night? You seemed pretty upset." Spyro asked with concern.

"Ya, it must just be stress."

"What was the dream?" Cynder asked.

Blaze quickly lied, "Uh, I believe that it had something to do with deer. Ya, I was being eaten by deer."

"You were being eaten by deer?" Cynder raised her eyebrow disbelievingly.

"Yes. I was alive throughout the cooking process but just barely. The pain was so realistic. I screamed about when their fangs started to bite into me."

Spyro and Cynder were quiet, thinking about how that'd feel. Blaze hoped that they'd fall for the lie and not go any further into it. After a minute Spyro said, "How about I get us breakfast? No deer though."

Cynder nodded, "Ya, that sounds good." she said.

Spyro left for the kitchens which left Cynder and Blaze. Once he was gone Cynder said, "You can't believe that I'd fall for that right? I mean deer? I have to admit that'd be reason to scream but you aren't afraid of deer. Is it about Frost?"

Blaze's eye looked to the ground as he muttered, "Sorta."

Cynder said quietly, "Just forget her Blaze. It'll be her loss."

Blaze just remained silent as thoughts passed through his head. For some reason he wouldn't consider just forgetting about Frost. There was something that made him say no to forgetting about her.

Spyro soon returned with a few pieces of boar. When Blaze got his piece he ripped it in half and gave one part to Spyro and Cynder. They silently took it. Spyro and Cynder ate their boar while Blaze just picked at his. For some reason he just couldn't find the will to eat it. Eventually Blaze just put the meat down and said, "I've decided something."

Spyro and Cynder stopped eating in order to listen to him, "I'm still going after Frost."

They started to argue with the fire dragon but he just said, "There's something different about her. I am going to find out what it is that is making me think of her nearly ever moment. You guys don't have to help me, just let me loose outside because I plan on following her in order to get to know her better."

Spyro said, "Blaze, you can't be serious. You can tell that she doesn't want you."

The fire dragon looked at him and said, "I'm going to do this. My blood rushes and my heart beats faster whenever I see her. I scold myself whenever I seem stupid in front of her. There's some reason that I keep worrying over what she thinks about me. Like I said you don't have to help me."

Spyro and Cynder whispered to each other with their head turned. Blaze just watched them, hoping that they'd help. They eventually separated their heads and Cynder said, "We'll help you, but only because you're our friend."

Blaze smiled and said, "My plan is to follow Frost in order to try and determine her personality. I do barely know this dragoness after all so I need to learn about her. If I have true feelings for her than I'm not going to let her slip through my claws."

Spyro sighed, "Well I can help you in the later hours when my training is done so that Cynder can get a break."

Blaze said, "Alright. Let's get going Cynder."

"Wait what? Why do you want to leave now?" the black dragoness asked bewildered.

Blaze gave a grin, "I saw her leave the temple around this time my first day back. She must walk around the city for a bit before going to lessons."

Cynder looked at Spyro who just shrugged. She sighed and gave Spyro a kiss before following Blaze who was already walking down the hall.

Cynder caught up to him and walked by his side. The fire dragon remained quiet and deep in thought. They got out into the gardens just in time to see Frost go through the gate. Blaze smiled as they walked after her.

They kept to a distance and melded with the crowd so as to avoid detection. Blaze watched her every move, willing for something to show through her icy casing.

Nothing eventful happened on the walk through the city. Eventually Frost came to the city training area. Blaze had Cynder stay outside as he went behind the stands.

There was a crack underneath one of the seats that he looked through. Frost walked up to Cyril who was also there. They talked for a minute before Frost went to the middle of the fighting ring.

Dummies appeared on all sides of her. She gave a growl as they ran forward. Ice shards came from her mouth and they impaled the dummies. Her tail blade clubbed one in the head and it disappeared. One of the dummies had avoided the fate of the others and rammed into Frost. She rolled on the ground stunned.

It was raising an arm to hit her again when a growl escaped Blaze's lips. It was louder than he had thought and Cyril and Frost looked in his direction. He pulled back a bit so that his eye wasn't too obvious as they slowly walked towards him.

When they were about halfway Cyril stopped. He smelled the air, trying to pick up a scent. After smelling nothing he turned around and told Frost to get back to her training.

The dragoness glanced in his direction, not seeing him, before running towards the last dummy. Blaze gave a sigh of relief as a voice behind him hissed, "What are you doing?"

He whirled around to see Cynder. His muscles relaxed and he answered, "I'm seeing how Frost does in battle. She's actually not too bad, it's just with a larger number of enemies that she has problems but that can be easily solved."

Cynder shook her head, "Well you know her battle abilities now. Can we get out of here? If Cyril knew that you were following her he'd get mad and I doubt that the sits down and talks it out."

Blaze took a last look through the crack before following Cynder out of the training area. They waited outside in an alley for Frost to come out.

Frost eventually came out and Blaze and Cynder followed her. She browsed through the market, just for the sake of using up her time. They nearly lost her a few times but they always found her again when the crowd thinned a bit.

Frost went back to the temple after walking the length of the market. Blaze and Cynder waited outside in the gardens for several minutes before going in so as not to raise suspicions.

It was currently midafternoon with the sun up in the west. Soon as they got to their rooms Blaze went to bed, tired from the amount of walking he'd done. Cynder went to her room to study the books she had gotten from Tim.

Blaze shut his eye and allowed sleep to wash over him as he lied on his bed. Unfortuanetly he found himself held to a stone wall by steel braces inside a cave in his dream.

Crecco walked up, "You forgot didn't you? I know I've been gone for awhile but that's no excuse." he said.

Bloody gashes were all over Blaze's body. His muzzle was held shut by steel chains.

Crecco grabbed Blaze's neck and hissed, "I've decided that two months is too good for you. How does New Years sound?"

The yellow dragon than brought his claws back before stabbing into the front of Blaze's throat. The fire dragon squirmed as his blood ran over Crecco's claws. Blaze's eye slowly shut as the nightmare went away.

Blaze quickly opened his eye and looked around the room. When he saw the time he growled. He was only asleep for an hour. The red dragon stayed awake for the rest of the day and throughout the night.

This became a daily event for Blaze. He'd take Cynder, Spyro whenever possible in order to give Cynder a break since she went the most with Blaze, and they'd follow Frost. The ice dragoness didn't let much of her personality go through her shell though.

Blaze barely ate and his condition worsened. The doctors tried to help him sleep with pills but the fire dragon incinerated them in his mouth whenever he took them and fake slept, afraid of what Crecco would do to him while he dreamed. Spyro and Cynder were worried over him but he didn't say much on the subject of his condition, his main focus was Frost.

It was the 20th when Frost did something she hadn't before. The sun had set and Blaze was out in the courtyard, unable to sleep. There was the sound of the front door opening and Blaze dropped to the ground, knowing that he wasn't supposed to be outside alone. Frost did a fast walk through the gardens and out to the city. Intrigued, Blaze followed her.

She turned down an alley a bit after leaving the temple. Blaze somehow managed to keep her in sight with his injuries. Eventually Frost came to a little house and entered.

Blaze went around the back and peeked through the window. Frost called something out as she went through the house towards another room out of sight from the window.

Suddenly there was a tail blade at Blaze's throat. He stiffened and an old voice said, "Move and you die."

Blaze gulped to show that he understood. He felt steel chains being wrapped around the base of his neck. Than there was a click as the other end was clipped onto the stone gutter on the house. The voice said, "I'll be back."

The presence from the old voice left and Blaze sighed. He examined the chain to see that it was quite secure. He couldn't undo it and he couldn't break it in his condition. The fire dragon sat on the cold stone, having to wait for the voice to come back.

Frost looked around the sitting room. The floor was made of carpet, a rare material. A stone fireplace was in the middle of the wall with various rocks on the top. There was a table in the middle of the room with two blue cushions on opposite sides. The yellow walls were void of anything. An old voice said from behind her, "Frost, it's good to see you."

Frost turned to see an old grey dragoness standing there. She had two horns that bended forward. Her scales showed her age with some wrinkles on her face and dullness. Two long whiskers drooped down from the sides of her snout. Her wings were pressed against her body. She was also a few feet taller than Frost. Frost smiled, "Melanie, how've you been?"

Melanie lied down on one of the cushions and replied, "I can't complain. Please, take a seat and relax. It has been awhile."

Frost sat on the cushion, "I'm sorry, Cyril's been making me busy and I was distracted by something."

"Do you wish to tell me or shall I find out on my own?" Melanie asked with a grin.

"I suppose that it'd be easier if you found out yourself." Frost gave a shiver, knowing what was going to happen.

Melanie leaned towards the blue dragoness. Her whiskers stretched and touched Frost's forehead. Memories from Frost rushed through Melanie's head. The old grey dragoness withdrew and said, "So it's a male. From your memories he seems quite handsome and sweet. But there are problems."

Frost laid her head on the table, "Yes." she said, "Cyril doesn't want me near him just because he handles things in a way that my grandpa doesn't like and he's not of royal blood."

Melanie gave a small nod saying, "Love is proven through hardships. In Cyril's view he is protecting you from a male, thinking that you deserve better."

"But I want him! Why can't I pick the dragon instead of Cyril!" Frost said loudly.

"I understand. When I was a bit older than you there was this one dragon. He was a shadow dragon, only one in the village at the time, named Hairec. My father loathed him and told me stay away. But we saw each other during the night under the starlit sky by a lake. We were in love and didn't care about the consequences. My father soon found out though and we were forced to flee for our lives. Hairec's family also hated me for taking their 'little' boy. We continued to flee until we reached a small clearing near the Valley of Avalar. Hairec built us a hut which we lived in. The nights were cold since we couldn't make a fire in case someone saw the smoke, but I was kept warm by his belly and his wing. If I could've I would've laid him all the eggs he wanted. Unfortuanetly I'm barren and thus unable to reproduce. But he didn't care about that at all and we lived there until the war started." a tear ran down Melanie's face as she finished.

Frost was moved and asked, "Where is Hairec?"

Melanie wiped the tear away and said, "That story will be for another time. Now how do you suggest to go after that dragon of yours? Have you thought about your gift?"

Frost sadly shook her head, "I tried to use my dream gift but I was pushed out by someone else. Other than that I don't know what to do."

Melanie snapped her claws and went to the fireplace. From there she picked out a blue crystal with a string around it. She came up to Frost and said, "This is a special crystal. If you wear it than your dream magic will be amplified greatly. With it nobody else will be able to enter Blaze's dreams so long as you will."

Frost took it and put it around her neck. It was a snug fit and it matched her scales. She smiled and said, "Thanks Melanie. I don't know what I would do without you."

The old grey dragoness smiled as she said, "You'd still be in your room wondering how you'd be received by the public. Why don't you check out the main square fountain on the way back? They finally lit the candles and it is beautiful."

Frost wished Melanie good night before leaving. As soon as the blue dragoness left Melanie rose and went to the back door. As she stepped into the cold air her thoughts turned towards the angry green eye staring at her.

Blaze had been left outside for an hour. The temperature had dropped so his breath now came out as steam. Snow was falling but the spot that he was sitting on was free of snow because he had raised his body heat.

Melanie sat in front of him and said, "My name is Melanie, what's yours?"

Blaze continued to glare at the old grey dragoness. She was a couple of feet taller, if Blaze had been standing straight up, and bulkier. If he was as he used to be before Crecco than he would've been out of here an hour ago. But right now he barely had enough energy to keep himself warm.

She shook her head saying, "I guess that I'll have to take the information from you."

Her whiskers stretched forward and touched Blaze's forehead before he could react. His eye widened and his pupil shrunk as he felt another mind attack his. Unable to fend it off he saw all his memories and life flash before his eye.

As a hatchling, pushing at his dead mother so as to get a response. Setting out through the cold all alone. Various pubs flashed around him. He saw himself performing, breathing intricate flame designs into the air. Training with Ignitus. Being with Ember and than throwing her through a wall. Meeting Spyro and Cynder for the first time. Saving Spyro and than fighting back to back with him. Crecco torturing him with Spyro and Cynder sleeping nearby. Chained in a dark room, a poll of blood forming on the ground as Crecco smiled. Spyro saving him from the fortress. And finally all his memories and thoughts of Frost, including the naughty ones.

Blaze collapsed, breathing heavily. Melanie gave a sigh as her whiskers than touched Blaze's chest. This time it felt warm and kind. He felt something alien inside him but he didn't have the will to fight it.

Melanie brought her whiskers back and she quietly said, "You have lived a life filled with sorrow. Your heart reflects the losses you have suffered and the love you wish for."

Tears streamed down Blaze's face, thoughts of his parents, loneliness and Crecco surfacing at the same time. He choked out, "What did you do?"

She replied, "I am a seer dragon. I have the ability to go through a dragon's mind with my whiskers."

Blaze shook his head, "This is all a trick, a cruel trick."

Melanie said without emotion, "Your name is Blaze. Parents died when you were but a hatchling. You thought that they were playing, but a neighbor told the truth. They had died due to an infection that wasn't curable at the time. While you were tortured by Crecco he tore off your wing membranes and something else. You'll never reproduce."

Blaze's tail poked the gash that was where his dragonhood used to be, hidden under scales. He choked, "S-stop."

She continued, "You have nightmares caused by Crecco as well. Just when you thought that you have escaped pain and sorrow he comes back when you're trying to restore the damage he caused. You don't eat either because of your obsession with Frost, Cyril's granddaughter. You're a young fire dragon who's in love, but you don't know how she feels about you."

Blaze's shoulders shook as he sobbed. Melanie leaned in and whispered, "Also, somehow Crecco controls your death and has scheduled it for New Years. The cruelest thing being that you'll never find out how Frost truly feels about you."

The old grey dragoness leaned back and remained silent as Blaze sobbed louder. Snow now landed on the fire dragon and stayed because he had lost to will to keep himself warm. He wiped away the tears before asking, "Why are you doing this?"

Melanie answered, "Because I'm a friend of Frost. Following her is getting you nowhere. What you have to do is confess your feelings to her.

Blaze listened inventively as she continued, "Your heart is filled with warm love that has been left unused for years, the closest thing is your friendships. Frost was just here to talk about a problem she was having. She came to talk about you."

Blaze sadly said, "Than I'm a problem to her."

"No!" Melanie said loudly which made Blaze flinch, "She also has feelings for you. But Cyril doesn't want you near her. That's why she's been having to avoid you."

Blaze thought about this before saying, "I can't go against Cyril, I'm not in the position. Besides, even if I wasn't hurt like this Cyril is a master of ice whereas I haven't even done my ceremony to the Fire Guardian."

"You're thinking of the long run. You're going to die in ten days, what does it matter? Go to Frost now and declare your love for her. She is currently at the main square fountain. Enjoy your final days to the best you can."

With that the grey dragoness and chains were gone. Blaze blinked, wondering if he'd imagine it but the footprints left by Melanie confirmed it as reality.

Giving a nod and steeling his determination Blaze turned around and quickly walked in the direction of the main square fountain. In the direction of Frost.

Frost looked around the main square when she got there. The buildings were dark, empty of residents since they were actually stores. Light came from the candle boats in the water fountain. A stone statue of a dragon with it's wings spread and head going straight up had water jetting out of it's mouth was in the center of it on a pedestal. The water in the fountain didn't freeze because of the constant motion provided by the jets. The boats were made from wood with candles where a mast would be. There were intricate designs on the side of each, not two boats were the same.

Frost came up to the fountain and admired the way that the candlelight reflected off of the water and the way that it caught the falling snow. She put her paw on the edge and dipped the point of her claw into the water, causing rings to spread. Frost allowed the calmness of the night to wash over herself. Thoughts of Blaze came up and she imagined the two of them together. The sound of someone behind her made Frost break her daydream and turn around.

From the look of the dragon's muscles it appeared to be a male. He was a few inches taller than Frost, his red horns stretched upwards with a curl. His scales were a vibrant orange while his wings and chest were gold colored. He gave a smile as he came up and stood by Frost, "What's a pretty little girl like you doing out at night without a big guy like me to protect you?" he said in a deep voice.

Frost grew annoyed, "I'm more than capable of defending myself." she answered.

The fire dragon's blue eyes stared at her. Frost gave a small shiver as she saw that his eyes were sweeping over her feminine parts. She spoke up, "I think that I should go."

"No, no, stay. You're quite an attractive dragoness." he said in a now cold voice.

Frost's muscles tensed as she heard more footsteps behind her. Turning she saw that two more orange dragons were creeping behind her. The dragon that was in front of her said, "My name is Creg. You'll learn to fear and love it where you're going."

Frost slowly walked away from Creg but the other two dragons blocked her way. With all three of them surrounding her she asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"Don't worry, we've done this plenty of times before. All you'll have to do is please us the way we like to pleased. You better be good on a bed, for your sake." Creg said.

Suddenly one of the other dragons lunged. But Frost was ready and spun out of the way, smashing her tail blades into his side. He shouted in pain as he collapsed to the ground, blood pouring out of his side. Frost quickly froze him solid before turning to the other dragon.

He breathed a fire blast at Frost which she easily dodged. Frost shot an ice shard which dug into his should. She continued to breathe the shards and soon the dragon collapsed, ice shards sticking out of his body. To save him from bleeding to death Frost froze him too.

Before she could turn around Creg rammed into her side and threw her into a wall. While she was still down Creg clawed her thighs. Frost breathed a freezing breath as pain went through her but Creg jumped back. She tried to stand but the leg that Creg had clawed gave away. He laughed, "You're fierce. I think I might have to keep you longer than a night."

Frost looked up to see Creg starting a fire in the back of his throat.

Blaze quickly walked towards the main square. He had to be careful though because he had heard Spyro and Cynder shouting his name. _If they find me not only will they be mad but they also won't let me see Frost _he thought.

When he was close to the square a shout went through the air. He quickly jogged to the end of the block and peeked around the corner to see Frost surrounded by two orange dragons with a third one frozen on the ground.

He wanted nothing more than to run in and help but he wouldn't be able to do much because of his injuries. He smiled as he watched her take down one of the dragons quite easily with ice shards. When the third rammed into her he decided that he had to act.

Carefully he walked into the square but hugged the wall in order to get closer and not be seen. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Frost unable to stand after getting the dragon off of her. He quickly recognized the attack that Creg was preparing, a small fire bomb that's meant to render a target unconsciousness.

Without hesitating Blaze ran forward and launched himself into the dragon's side with a roar. They rolled on the ground but Blaze was soon kicked off to the side. Before he could react the orange dragon shot a fireball at him. Blaze was thrown back and at a wall, giving a yell of pain as he collided with it. The fire dragon's eye opened just in time to see the fire bomb heading straight for him.

Frost shouted, "Blaze!" as the firebomb hit it's target. The smoke soon parted to reveal a red dragon lying still on his side. Blood came from his mouth and all over his body. A pool of blood was growing on the stone ground, staining the nearby snow red.

Creg laughed and turned back towards Frost who now had tears in her eyes from seeing Blaze like that. Suddenly a black form rammed into Creg's back which threw him forward. Cynder growled as she jumped back to put some distance between them. Creg quickly got up and breathed fire at the black dragoness. She simply breathed a gust which pushed the flames back before destroying them completely. She than did a fear scream which made Creg shut his eyes and clutch his ear holes. When he opened them he saw the original Terror of the Skies, Cynder's evil form. He screamed and ran into Spyro's earth shot. Creg rolled backwards and didn't get up. Cynder rushed to Frost's side and asked, "Are you OK?

Frost nodded as she pointed to Blaze's limp form, "He's hurt bad." she said.

Spyro was already at the fire dragon's side and shouted, "Cynder help me get him to the infirmary!"

Cynder looked back at Frost and asked, "Are you able to walk?"

Frost nodded and shakily got to her feet. Cynder ran over to Spyro and together they got Blaze on their backs. They than quickly walked back to the temple. Frost kept glancing at Blaze whose paws, wings and tail left lines in the snow as they hung over.

Soon as they entered the temple they called for help and a few moles came to help carry Blaze. One of them also helped Frost by supporting her.

With the moles help they quickly got to the infirmary where Blaze was laid on his side on a large blood red cushion. Frost was taken to a smaller blood red cushion nearby. The mole at her side left and than returned with red gems which quickly shut Frost's leg wound.

Meanwhile moles were swarming around Blaze, putting a mossy substance back into his old wounds, which had been reopened, and the new ones from the fight. A mole shouted, "I've got a weak pulse!" which made them all work faster.

A female mole who seemed to be charge since moles were relaying information to her was looking down Blaze's mouth when Frost came up. She asked, "How is he?"

The mole said, "Not good. Nearly all of his old exterior injuries have been reopened. There's no telling how much interior bleeding he has as well. But the major thing is that his throat seems to be bleeding which constricts his air way. Get me some interior red crystals!" she shouted the last sentence to the moles.

A couple of moles brought her a bucket of smooth red crystals meant to go down a dragon's throat. She took one and pushed it back down Blaze's throat. Blaze's mouth was held open by a couple moles to make sure that nobody lost an arm.

When it was the down the head mole stuck her head into the dragon's mouth and said after a minute, "I'm going to need more of those crystals! Stop using them on the exterior, interior is the main focus right now!"

After she stepped back another mole came up and stuck a few crystals into the dragon's throat. Two other moles massaged Blaze's neck so that the crystals would get farther down before being absorbed.

The mole that had been monitoring Blaze's pulse yelled, "I lost it!"

The head mole turned to Spyro and shouted, "Zap him! If you want him to make it than give it some juice!"

Spyro quickly ran up and zapped Blaze with electricity, "Again!" the mole shouted.

The purple dragon did it again, "Give me a lot more power!" the mole yelled.

This time Spyro had to wait a second to charge up enough electricity. When it was released the room grew brighter. The mole felt for the pulse and said, "It's back!"

Everyone gave a sigh of relief as the red dragon gave a squirm. He coughed and blood was spat out. His breathing got a little better but not by much.

The moles forced a few more red crystals down his throat before stopping. Frost quickly asked the head mole, "Will he make it?"

"We can't be sure yet. In the morning we'll be able to tell better but right now his vitals will be weird because of all the red crystals shoved down his throat and the electricity. If he's still alive that is." she answered before leaving.

The only ones left with Blaze now were Spyro, Cynder and Frost. Cynder sat down next to Frost, who was intently staring at Blaze, and asked, "You gonna be OK?"

Frost gave a nod and said, "I think I'll stay here in case he wakes up or something happens."

Cynder replied, "OK, we'll check on you guys in the morning or sooner."

Frost gave another nod and Spyro and Cynder left. Pretty soon though Cynder came back and bluntly asked Frost, "Do you like him?"

Frost continued to watch Blaze as she answered, "Whenever I'm around him my heart beats fast and I have to fight blushing. His voice is soothing to me, how his words just slide out of his mouth with no adjustment. If I had to say yes or no than yes. I actually love him. I barely know him, yet I love him."

The room was silent except for Blaze's ragged breathing for a bit. Cynder finally said, "I think he loves you too. For the past couple of weeks he's been following you."

Frost was surprised and curious, "He's been following me?" she asked, "Like a stalker?"

Cynder was quick to cover for Blaze, "More like a friend who wants to talk but doesn't have the courage to. He hasn't been eating much either ever since you told him to leave you alone."

Frost said, "I didn't want to tell him to go away than, Cyril made me. He must have seen me leave late and followed. He's hurt because of me." her voice started to crack as tears fell down her face.

Cynder put a paw on Frost's shoulder saying, "He knew that he couldn't fight that dragon but he did it anyway because he couldn't bear to see you get hurt. I'm sure that the last thing he wants you to do right now is cry over it. Here, put your ear to his chest."

Cynder led Frost closer to blaze and had Frost put the side of her head against the fire dragon's dark red chest. The ice dragoness's heart was beating fast from being so close to Blaze. Cynder asked, "Can you hear his heart beat?"

Frost gave a little nod as she heard the weak thumping of Blaze's heart. Cynder continued, "When Spyro and I had to leave Blaze he told us this. Whenever one of us was sad all we had to do was listen to the other's heart bat and take comfort in knowing that the heart one of us was listening to beats for the listener, their love."

Cynder took a step back to see whether or not Frost would move and she didn't. The ice dragoness lied down but kept her head at Blaze's chest, listening to his heart beat.

Cynder smiled and left the room. Spyro was waiting outside of the room for her and quickly walked by Cynder's side. When they got to their room Cynder looked at him and said, "I love you."

Spyro smiled before saying, "I love you too." he than moved forward and kissed her.

They than went into their room, ready to sleep in the other's embrace.

Back in the infirmary Frost had shut her eyes and focused on the red dragon's beating heart. She continued to listen for an hour without moving. The quietness was broken by a raspy and weak voice saying, "Why, hello there."

Frost started and looked around the room. The voice gave a chuckle and Frost turned to see that Blaze's good eye was barely open. He asked, "How long have you been listening?"

Frost blushed and lied, "Only for a few minutes. How do you feel?"

Blaze chuckled saying, "I feel like someone tossed me off a cliff. But I feel better with you here."

Frost blushed more, the red obvious against her blue scales, and awkwardly looked down. Blaze said, "The floor is no place for a dragoness like yourself to be lying on. Here."

The fire dragon pushed himself back on the cushion to make room for someone Frost's size. She looked up and put a paw on the cushion. Before continuing she sarcastically protested, "But we barely know each other."

Blaze smiled and said as Frost laid down against his belly, "Than in the morning we'll get to know each other."

Frost nestled her head against Blaze's saying, "I like that idea."

Blaze put his paw on her belly and pulled her closer. The fire dragon soon fell asleep. Frost was quick to follow her new love into the dream world.

She felt something trying to enter Blaze's dream and simply eliminated it, aided by the crystal from Melanie. Blaze smiled as his dreams got better.

In the early morning when the sun was about to rise, the guardians came to visit Blaze. When Cyril saw Frost sleeping against Blaze he was outraged and growled, "What is she doing with him?"

The ice dragon would have broken them up but Terrador put a leg out in front of Cyril, blocking his path, and said, "Let them sleep Cyril. However much we may try we have no control over a young dragon's heart. Frost has chosen a dragon and we must respect her choice as well as Blaze's."

Cyril angrily snorted and turned around, stomping away. Terrador and Volteer glanced at each other before leaving as well.

Blaze had been watching through the slit of his eye and smiled. He hugged Frost tighter and returned to sleep, his dragoness finally by his side.

**Aw, Blaze and Frost are finally together. Now I realize that I've been putting more effort into my OCs right now and I'm going to try and balance things with Spyro/Cynder and Blaze/Frost. Of course some of you will be like, This is Romeo and Juliet! copyrighter!, well there's lots of things that use the idea of Romeo and Juliet/forbidden love. People use it becuase it's good, plus I'm sure I put a disclaimer at the top with the stupid lake ownership thing(MY LAKE!). Well remember to suscribe to this story, review it(please, i have too few reviews lol) and eat your vegetables *kids boo* I SAID SHUT UP! **

**;) lol**


	5. Chapter 5: Tryout of the Lesser Flames

**Hello people of the web. Here is the fifth chapter of Fury of the North all heated and spicy for you. If you don't like hot and spicy than there's also a cold and sweet taste too. If you don't like either one than you're out of luck. Now we shouldn't have problems with the kids cheering anymore. Wanna know why? Cuase I locked them in a closet inside the computer. How's that? Well I should go on with the disclaimer before I get possible sued, SUE LAWYER! SUE!**

**Disclaimer: Characters from The Legend of Spyro Trilogy belong to Sierra, not me. All OCs that appear belong to me and only me. Let's not forget that lake shall we?**

**Ch. 5: Tryouts of the Lesser Flames**

Frost opened her eyes as the sunlight poured in through the glass in streaks. She gave a yawn as she stretched and her wings bumped against something. A blush appeared on her face as she realized that Blaze was sleeping behind her. She slowly got up and off of the cushion.

The red dragon was lying on his back, still sound asleep. His breathing seemed to be better but his stomach rose in shudders as he breathed. The dragon's wounds were starting to bleed through a bit which showed that the bandages were wearing out.

A few moles went forward and quickly replaced the bandages. One of them came up to Frost and said, "Good morning Miss. Try to get up when we get here next time alright? We were waiting for a half hour for one of you to wake up."

The ice dragoness blushed and gave a coy grin. The mole helped the others in replacing bandages. When it was done they wished Frost good day and left.

Alone again, Frost slowly crawled onto Blaze's body which still faced the ceiling. She brought her chest up to his belly and rested her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat. Feeling a bit cold she reached down and brought Blaze's scarred wings over her. Content, she shut her brown eyes and fell asleep.

It didn't last long though because Blaze woke up after ten minutes. He didn't stretch because he was struck by pain. His wings felt awkward and he looked to see that Frost was sleeping on his belly with his wings around her. He smiled and whispered, "I didn't figure you for an on top dragoness."

Frost grinned and cracked her eye open, "Well I guess we're learning about each other aren't we?" she said, "It seems that you're a belly dragon, your paw was on mine for most of the night."

Blaze slyly grinned, "It's the most sensible part for a dragon to have their paw on. I can easily pull you to me when I want you closer, and my paw is halfway between your chest and legs."

Frost stretched her head forward and rubbed the bottom of Blaze's neck with her snout. He brought his paws up and slowly rubbed her sides back and forth. Their tails intertwined as Blaze also brought his head closer to Frost's. They were about to kiss when someone said, "Wow, do it while you're alone guys."

Blaze and Frost quickly looked to the side to see Spyro smiling at them and Cynder looking to the side. They took their heads away from each other, embarrassed. Blaze wished that his wing membranes were there so that it wasn't obvious that Frost was lying on him. Cynder said, still looking away, "Spyro, why did you break up their moment?"

Spyro chuckled as he looked over at Cynder replying, "Well we're in the room. I would expect Blaze to do the same thing if he came in while we were having one of our mornings."

Blaze gave a weak laugh as Cynder gave a Spyro a friendly slap with her tail. Frost smiled and got off of Blaze to sit behind him. Blaze asked, "How are you two doing today?"

Cynder answered, "We're doing good. We're more worried about how you're doing though."

Blaze gave a sly grin and said, "I'm just fine. Frost made sure of that."

Frost's blush was evident as she looked down embarrassed. Blaze gave a soft snort and scratched her chin with the front of his wing. Spyro said, "Well that's good to hear. Not many of the moles were optimistic about your recovery. But now that the word has spread that you're still alive people are calling you something besides fire guardian or dragon who breathes hell fire."

Blaze lifted his eyebrow, a sign for Spyro to continue. The purple dragon finally said, "They're calling you the dragon with nine lives."

The fire dragon's green eye dulled a bit as he quietly said, "Than I've used up eight of them."

Frost intertwined her tail with his again to comfort him. Cynder said, "I'll go get us some breakfast. Spyro, you can help me."

The purple dragon was about to protest but a quick glare from Cynder shut him up. He gave Blaze a smile before leaving with Cynder for some food.

Blaze sighed and rested his head against the cushion. Frost lied down behind him and put her head down on his neck. She purred, "You sure that you're alright?"

The fire dragon quietly replied, "I don't think my condition is good."

Frost asked with worry, "But you're still alive which is a good sign of recovery."

Blaze kept quiet as he stroked the ice dragoness's side with his wing. Frost gave him a quick lick on the cheek before snuggling against Blaze's back.

Spyro and Cynder soon returned with food. Blaze picked at his food again but he said that it was more because of the crystals that were shoved down his throat. Frost eventually got him to eat part of the deer by looking at him with cute begging eyes. Spyro and Cynder laughed when they saw the fire dragon's iron will break before it. Blaze mumbled as he ate the small piece of deer. Triumphant, Frost quietly ate her food.

When they finished the head mole from last night came in to check on Blaze's vitals. One of the things she had to check was his temperature which he didn't enjoy at all. Spyro, Cynder and Frost had to hold him down for it as the mole stuck the crystal down into his throat. After that Blaze needed some shots in order to fight off any infection. Again Spyro, Cynder and Frost had to hold him down as he squirmed. When it was all done the fire dragon lied on the cushion, drowsy from the antibiotics. Spyro said, "How about you sleep for a bit Blaze? The guardians want you later though, Terrador told us to tell you that."

Blaze nodded before lifting his head up. Frost, who had laid her head on the fire dragon's side, said, "I'll stay with him than."

But Spyro shook his head saying, "Cyril said that you have to go to training. If you don't than there'll be trouble."

Cynder said when she saw the concern in Frost's eyes, "I'll watch Blaze for you."

Frost gave her a grateful smile as Blaze spoke up, "Why do I feel like a pet to you dragons?"

Frost licked his cheek saying, "Cause we worry over you. I'll see you as soon as I finish my lessons with Cyril."

The ice dragoness than quickly walked out of the room. Spyro said, "I'll see you later Blaze, got lessons with Terrador."

He gave Cynder a quick kiss before leaving too. Blaze laid down his head and his eyelid drooped, sleep nearby. He said, "Cynder?"

The black dragoness came forward and sat down in front of the fire dragon, "Yes Blaze?"

Blaze asked, 'Do you think you could be friends with Frost? I don't mean to force your paw but would you try? I want to make sure that someone will be there for her when I won't be."

Cynder nodded, "Sure, I'd like to have a friend that's a girl and Frost seems nice. But what do you mean by when you won't there for her?"

But Blaze's eye had shut and he remained quite except for his calm breathing. Cynder smiled as she shook her head and walked to the window.

The infirmary had a good view of the training area outside. It was currently being used by Terrador who was teaching Spyro earth. Cynder watched her purple dragon train, pushing Blaze's last sentence to the back of her mind.

In order to quickly get to Cyril, Frost flew to the training area. Cyril was calmly sitting in the usual spot he sat at, not expressing any emotion.

When Frost landed six dummies jumped her. She quickly went into an ice twister and killed them all quite easily.

Two larger dummies with clubs appeared. They swung downward at the same time but Frost avoided it. She was a bit worried since she'd never took on an enemy of this size before. Frost ran under one of them, barely missing another attack, and knocked the legs out with her tail. When it had fallen Frost impaled it's head with a large spear-like ice shard.

The other one charged straight at Frost with a shout. The ice dragoness quickly used her freezing breath and froze it. She than jumped up and smashed it's head off with her tail blades.

The dummies disappeared and Frost walked up to Cyril. The old ice dragon said, "Good, you can react quickly and without hesitation. In most cases."

A familiar red dragon dummy with fake green eyes formed. Frost gritted her teeth. She knew that this would happen, just not so soon. Cyril said, "You didn't sleep in your room last night."

She replied, "I was in the infirmary. Blaze was in critical condition and I wanted to make sure that he was alright."

Cyril snorted, "You can make sure he's alright by sitting a few feet from him. It's not necessary to sleep under his arm!" he shouted the last sentence.

Before Frost could reply Cyril said, "I thought I told you to stay away from him. You're being saved for a royal prince. I know a few close ones that are interested in you. A noble is what should be your mate, not some pathetic street performing fire dragon!"

"He's the Fire Guardian! And I don't want some noble who only cares about my bloodline!" Frost yelled in reply.

Cyril snarled, "Well not for long. It has been decided that in the best interest of Warfang that a new, more capable Fire Guardian will be chosen. The other guardians and I have decided it fully just after we saw Blaze this morning."

"You wouldn't dare, Blaze has been trained with one of the greatest Fire Guardians. You actually think that some fire dragon off the street will be able to do better?"

"We need a Fire Guardian who can actually breathe fire without collapsing. Blaze can teach what he knows to the chosen fire dragon."

"You really think Blaze would relinquish his position so easily?"

"If he has the best interest of Warfang at heart than yes. Terrador should be asking him right now. I don't even know what you see in that pathetic dragon."

Frost growled, "He's not pathetic. He's willing to sacrifice himself for friends, that's why he's in the condition he's in. Plus he could care less about my 'royal' blood. He's also got a nice warm belly to sleep against."

Cyril shouted angrily, "That's it! Ice tail drills for an hour! If you're going to act like this than we're going to review everything. You're lucky I don't take away your holiday break."

Frost growled as she went back into the center of the marked circle. She used her ice tail on targets for an hour. After that Cyril put her through every drill he could think of. When he finally called training to a stop the sun had started to set.

Frost said good bye to Cyril and flew off towards the temple. When she landed in the courtyard her limbs were ready to give away from the hard day of training. She quickly walked to the infirmary, eager to rest in Blaze's arms.

When she walked in she was surprised to see Blaze talking to a golden dragonfly. Blaze saw her and smiled, "Frost you're finally back. Sparx, this is the dragoness I've been telling you about." he said, giving Frost a beckon with his paw.

The dragonfly turned to her and said, "Well you're right, quite attractive. I'm Sparx, Blaze or Spyro have probably mentioned me."

Frost shook her head and walked over to blaze. She said as she lied down against Blaze's open belly, "To be honest this is the first I've heard of you."

Blaze didn't hesitate in putting his paw on her belly and intertwining their tails. Sparx snorted, "Well thanks for nothing Blaze. You know where that fat brother of mine is?"

Blaze said, "I imagine that he's in his room with Cynder having a bit of personal time."

Sparx groaned, "I don't know why he loves that evil she dragon. Maybe I'll shorten their personal time. I am only here till New Years, Cynder's staying 24/7."

Blaze chuckled and said, "Go easy on her. Spyro's gotten protective over her and I'm not so sure what he'd do to his brother who insults her."

Sparx paid him no attention and left through the partially opened door. Blaze pulled Frost tight and put his head on the cushion. When the dragoness had put her head on top of his he asked, "So where've ya been?"

Frost sighed, "Cyril kept me late. He knows about us and as you can expect he's not happy."

"Well than he can remain unhappy. I'm not giving you up without a fight." Blaze hugged her tighter and extended a frail wing over her body. Frost said, "Cyril said something though. He said that you're not going to be the Fire Guardian anymore. And that you're supposed to teach your replacement."

Blaze sighed, "Yes. I'll never be able to be in the condition right for a Fire Guardian again. I can barely warm myself."

Frost raised her head and looked down at Blaze, "But it's not fair! You've been training to be the Fire Guardian, not some random fire dragon off the street."

"It's in the best interest of Warfang." Blaze's head rose to Frost's level, "I agreed to teach the one we pick. Tomorrow the candidates will come and I'll be the main judge. Do you want to sit by me or not come?"

Frost growled, "I'll come. But I still don't agree with this."

Blaze nuzzled her, "That's all I want of you."

Frost gave a purr as she laid her head down. Blaze also put his head down. Frost's head snuggled against the underside of Blaze's. They than both fell into a sweet sleep.

In the morning Frost woke to a prodding in her side. She opened her eyes to see a few moles. One of them whistled and motioned for her to get off.

The ice dragoness sighed as she left Blaze. The moles surged forward and quickly replaced the bandages. Spyro and Cynder came in just as they were finishing, "Morning Frost." Spyro said, "How's Blaze?"

Frost walked over to them and said, "He's doing fine. Are you two going to the watch the Fire Guardian tryouts?"

Cynder shook her head obviously annoyed, "Can't, Sparx is spending the day with us. That's the reason we're out early. Can't have some love time with him in the room blabbering."

Blaze had woken up and said as he got up, "I thought of it as personal time."

"Ya, thanks for telling him where we were. We were making out with me on top when he barged in. You wouldn't believe what he said." Cynder said to Blaze

The fire dragon joined them and sat down next to Frost. Spyro said, "The guardians want you at the training area soon as you're awake Blaze."

Blaze sighed, I guess that means no breakfast."

Spyro shook his head saying, "They want to get it down as soon as possible."

"Than I guess Frost and I will see you later." Blaze said.

The fire dragon and ice dragoness than walked past Spyro and Cynder. They took the fastest route to the training area so that the guardians wouldn't have to wait much longer.

When they got outside and saw the guardians sitting in a bare rectangle of snow Terrador motioned them over. The circle of sand had also been cleared of snow so that the dragons wouldn't have to stand in it as they showed off their fires.

Blaze and Frost sat down next to Terrador giving him a greeting. Terrador had set them up so that Cyril was on the other end, as far away from Blaze and Frost as he could be.

Blaze shivered, unable to heat himself, and Frost covered him with her wing. The fire dragon gave her a grateful smile as they snuggled against each other and their tails intertwined. Cyril saw this and would've gone and hit Blaze had Terrador shot him a glance.

With all the guardians together Terrador shouted, "Bring in the first dragon!"

A mole went through the outer gate and returned with an average looking red fire dragon. His muscles didn't completely show off but they weren't bony either. He had an orange chest and wings too. He said, "My name is Steve."

Blaze said, "Morning Steve. I'm Blaze and the main judge, what's your experience in fire?"

Steve said quickly, "Well I practice every Friday with a group of dragons called 'The Future Fires'. I also have a job lighting the furnace for a blacksmith."

Frost asked Blaze in a whisper, "The Future Fire?"

Blaze answered in a whisper before addressing Steve, "It's a band of semi-average fire breathers, they've been trying to put one of their own into the Fire Guardian position for centuries. Now Steve, how about you breath some fire for us? You can do any move you know and I suggest the most advanced ones."

Steve breathed fire in the air first in order to show off his pwer. Blaze rolled his eyes and took this chance to see what the other guardians were doing. Terrador was watching without showing emotion, Volteer was fidgeting and Cyril kept glancing at Blaze. The red dragon sighed and returned to watching Steve. He was now doing a fire spin. Blaze watched as the base of it and thought, He tripped himself. Steve than stopped and breathed fireballs into the air which fell apart a bit late. Blaze held up his paw for Steve to stop and he did. Blaze than said, "Well Steve that was, average. On your fire spin you tripped and you forced the fireballs together too hard. We'll contact you if you get the position."

Steve looked a bit put down as he bowed. When he had left Blaze asked Terrador, "How many more dragons do we have to sit through?"

Terrador answered, "There's about fifty more dragons."

Blaze gave a groan and snuggled against Frost as the next dragon came in. When he tripped Blaze thought, This is going to be a long day.

Several hours and forty-nine dragons later Blaze was starting to get annoyed. Frost said, "You didn't have to say that to him."

Blaze sighed, "He nearly hit us with that fireball. Besides, I said I was sorry about what I said about his mother."

The mole came back with a fire dragon saying, "This is the last one."

The fire dragon had bright red scales and golden colored chest, wings and horns. He walked around with full confidence and pushed his chest out. He also couldn't be much older than Spyro since he was Spyro's size. Blaze saw Cyril smile and he got a bad feeling about this dragon.

The fire dragon didn't stop at the circle and instead walked up to Frost. She had taken her wing off of Blaze as the sun had warmed them up. The fire dragon gave a bow and smoothly said, "My name's Flame. What's yours gorgeous?"

Frost blushed and looked away. Blaze rose and growled, "You're here to breathe fire, not to impress her."

Flame saw their intertwined tails and laughed, "Babe, you're with this sorry excuse of dragon? You deserve a hunk like me!"

Frost started to growl as Terrador said, "Enough! Flame, you're walking on thin ice if you have any interest in becoming the new Fire Guardian."

Flame gave Frost a wink and went to the circle. Blaze sat down, his day just having turned bad, and waited for the fire dragon to start.

First Flame breathed fire straight up. Blaze remained emotionless as the other guardians muttered praise between themselves. Frost looked at Blaze, hoping that he wouldn't pick Flame to be his replacement. Next Flame did a comet dash straight up. HE went the height of the temple without flapping his wings. Random fireballs came out and hit the ground. Flame landed and made a flame circle which he than controlled into a twister. Blaze narrowed his eye as he felt Frost shift closer to him. Flame stopped and gave an arrogant smile, "When do I start?" he asked.

All eyes were on Blaze as he said, "You don't."

Flame was shocked. He shouted, "Why not!"

Cyril was on Flame's side and said, "Yes, why not? He is the best we've seen of the day."

Blaze snorted saying, "In your eyes Cyril. Let's not forget who's the one trained in fire here. Flame doesn't have control over his fire. The flame breath was threatening to expand beyond control, fireballs he didn't have control of came from the comet dash and I kept expecting the flame vortex to fall with all the wobbling. A fire dragon with no control can't be the Fire Guardian. You can't convince me otherwise about this Cyril."

Cyril looked down bitterly while Flame clawed the ground. Suddenly the fire dragon expelled a fire blast at Blaze. Blaze covered Frost as an earth wall blocked it. Terrador shouted, "Flame! How dare you attack a guardian! If Blaze was feeling to his usual power I'd rather like to watch him beat you, but for now Cyril will have to escort you off the premises."

Cyril went and grabbed the smaller dragon. He than walked out through the outer gate. But he continued to carry flame further. They stopped a distance away from the temple and Cyril set Flame down who snapped, "What does that pathetic fire dragon know? I could be the greatest Fire Guardian this realm would ever know."

Cyril nodded saying, "Blaze doesn't know a quality dragon like yourself when he sees it. But what did you think of my granddaughter?"

"She's beautiful, I can definitely see laying many eggs with her and forever linking our royal blood. But you failed to mention the fire dragon when you sent the message." Flame said.

Cyril sighed, "Yes, you must forgive me for that your highness. It just happened two nights ago. Frost won't listen to me and seems to have fallen in love with Blaze."

"Yes I can see that. My charm works on every dragoness I've ever met. Perhaps we should imply eliminate Blaze from the equation? I know quite a few loyal assassins who could easily eliminate him."

"We can't. Blaze is the current Fire Guardian and if he dies than too many secrets would be lost. Plus it wouldn't be right to kill him, although I wouldn't be against tossing him out of the city."

"Well than I shall have to try and seduce her. My parents would be furious if I came back without a mate and would most likely attack Warfang."

Cyril gulped nervously, "Well we can't have that. I'll do my best to try and get them separated while you work on Frost."

Flame nodded before walking away. Cyril walked back to the temple wondering how to get Blaze and Frost away from each other.

When he got back Blaze was talking to Volteer and Terrador, "The best dragon for the job I'd have to say would be Douglas. He had the best combination of power and control out of all the contestants. Now I've got to rest, I'm exhausted and starving."

Blaze saw Cyril walking up and left. Frost was waiting by the door for him. They went in together and when they reached the infirmary Frost said, "I'll go get you some food. Just lie down and rest."

Blaze thanked her and went into the infirmary. Frost quickly walked to the empty dining room and knocked on the kitchen doors. Tim came out and smiled when he saw her, "Hello my dear! What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Could I have a thing of fish and half a boar?" she asked.

Tim went in and placed the order before coming back out. He asked, "Now why are you ordering boar again? There's only one dragon I now who daily eats boar in this temple."

He laughed as he saw Frost blush, "So it is true! Tell me, where do you sleep?"

Frost muttered embarrassed, "Next to Blaze's belly or sometimes on it."

Tim gave a friendly laugh as he walked into the kitchen. Frost heard him say something which was followed by whistles and shouts of joy. Tim came back out with a food bad and said as he gave it to Frost, "Well give the big guy my best wishes. Also tell him that three won and seventeen lost."

Frost thanked him and left with the bag slung over her shoulder. She was embarrassed from all the whistling that had come from the kitchens. When she reached the infirmary she was about to enter when she heard someone speaking. Curiosity got the best of her and she listened. She heard a voice that she identified as Spyro say, "What are you talking about? I thought you were recovering."

Frost froze as she heard Blaze reply, "The doctor confirmed it for me. My heart is expected to give out any day now. I won't see the new year."

Cynder said, "Does Frost know?"

Frost picked this pause in the conversation to enter the room. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx turned around and froze when they saw her. Blaze whispered, "Frost." as he rose and looked at her. Frost said, "Could you guys give us some time alone?"

They awkwardly looked at each other before leaving. They also shut the door behind them. When their footsteps and wing beats receded Frost asked quietly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Blaze stepped forward saying, "Frost-"

"Why didn't you tell me!" Frost shouted, tears starting to fall. Blaze ran forward and embraced her. He rubbed his neck against hers and said quietly, "Because I didn't want to see you cry."

Frost snuggled against him and whispered, "I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either." Blaze whispered as he held Frost tight.

"Why does it have to be you? We just found each other." more tears fell from Frost's shut eyes.

"Death has no mercy. Nothing can be done so all we can do is enjoy our final days together. But first I need you to promise me something. When I'm dead I want you to find another mate and have hatchlings before you die like me." Blaze had pulled away a bit so that he could look her in the eyes.

Frost said, "I'm not sure."

"Promise me. I just want to be sure that you'll be happy." Blaze held her head with his paws and stroked her cheek with his right paw. Frost held his left paw to her face and pushed her head against it, "I'll do it. But I'll never love them as much as I love you." she whispered.

Blaze smiled and gently led her to the cushion. Frost put the bad down as Blaze lied on his back. The ice dragoness smiled and crawled on the fire dragon's belly. She rested her head on his chest, hearing his heart softly beat, and half-shut her eyes.

Blaze reached for the bag and opened it so as to examine the contents. He took out some fish and half a boar. A laugh escaped him as he took out several candles. Frost smiled, "Looks like time wants to help. I'll light them." she said.

Frost got off of Blaze and placed the candles around them. After lighting them with a match she also extinguished the torches so that only the candles provided light.

Blaze had gone onto his side and held his legs up so that Frost could nestle herself in. Frost snuggled against him giving a purr. Blaze placed his paw on her belly and pulled her tight. She looked at him and seductively said, "You know, there's something we haven't done together yet."

Blaze smiled as he replied in a similar tone, "We can't do that. First we're too young and secondly I can't physically do that."

Frost laughed, "I don't mean that. I meant this."

The ice dragoness moved her head forward and locked lips with her dragon. Blaze shut his eye like Frost and gently pushed against her. Their tongues wrestled as Frost flipped her body over. They broke apart gasping. Blaze said, "Better than a dream."

Frost whispered, "So you do dream about me. But this time I'm real." before pressing him into another kiss. She than gently rolled him over and got on top, keeping their lips together. Blaze rubbed her sides as he pushed up at her with his lips. Frost lost herself to the pleasure as their tails intertwined. Frost pulled her head back and lovingly looked at Blaze. She whispered, "Every night we're going to do this. Let's make the most out of this time."

Blaze smiled and whispered back, "Whatever you want to do. I love you."

"I love you too." Frost whispered before kissing Blaze again. The food lying next to the bag was forgotten. Sleep found the young dragons an hour later in each other's loving arms.

**Ah, they love eachother *single tear falls*. Now Frost knows about Blaze dying, and she didn't take it good:( Not sure what to say now... well I'll just type whatever comes into my mind and you'll have to bear with me for a minute longer. The next chapter should be coming in about a weekish, I had final exams this week so I was kept busy. Also, my cat was put down on January 17th becuase he had cancer in his throat which blocked it:( So on that note I remind you to please suscribe if you haven't already and to review this, I love reviews. *kids cheer* WTF!**


	6. Chapter 6: Rekindlement

**Hello there people! I know that I've said that it'll take a week for me to get the next chapter out, but I had a strike of inspiration around noon today. After being stuck talking to my friends on facebook and maybe thirty Queen songs later, I finished this chapter and proofread it. The last chapter I didn't take as much time to check over becuase it was after midnight and I was tired. Now many people have said that this story is sad, on both here and DA, and I personally consider this one the saddest yet. I've done the most I can to express the sadness:( Now before you start to read I should expaling that Dona Dies is the dragon realm version of Christms, I made a hoiday becuase I didn't want to possible offend those who don't celebrate Christmas. Now how about I do the disclaimer and you start to read? eh?**

**Disclaimer: characters from the legend of spyro trilogy belong to sierra(not me). All OCs appearing belong to me and only me.**

**Ch. 6: Rekindlement**

As soon as Spyro woke up he gently rose so as not to wake Cynder. He than went to the bookshelf and scanned the books. When he found the one he wanted he took it and opened it, flipping through the pages.

The sound of rustling paper woke Cynder and she felt around for Spyro. Not finding him next to her Cynder sat up with a huff and turned to see Spyro. She walked up and read the title of the book aloud wondering, "Guide to Crystals? What are you looking for?"

Spyro continued to flip through the pages, "There was something I saw earlier… Aha! Here it is!" Spyro held the book out for Cynder to read.

She quickly read it before asking him, "What do you want with a soul crystal? They don't have any energy to use."

"But they can absorb energy to be used later." Spyro said while slinging a pouch over his shoulder, "It says that they're found under a rock that forms a large bump in a cave. I remember seeing one in the cave we found Meadow in."

Cynder nodded, "So you want to go to Avalar and find this crystal? Why?"

Spyro whispered, "Because I think we can help Blaze, this crystal is his last chance."

Cynder didn't say anything else and simply gave him a nod, now determined to find this crystal. Spyro went through the side door which led out to the balcony being followed by Cynder. After locking the door behind them they flew west, towards the Valley of Avalar.

They flew fast and didn't talk. When they stopped by a river for food and water the sun had gone past it's peak. Cynder said, "Spyro, we're close enough to the valley, how about you go catch us something."

"Sure," Spyro said, "I'm starving. I'll be back."

The purple dragon walked into the trees behind them. He kept his nostrils open and sniffed the air, searching for the scent of deer. He finally found one and followed the scent.

He stuck his head into a clearing and saw a brown doe. Spyro quickly paralyzed it with his electric breath before charging. He rammed into it and ripped out it's throat. The purple dragon congratulated himself on a successful kill and slung it on his back.

There was the snap of a twig and Spyro whirled around to see the Hermit, "What are you doing here?" Spyro asked.

The Hermit said, "Warning you. Blaze must not survive, his destiny is too dark for him to live."

"Unless he improves than he'll die." Spyro said angrily.

"But if he survives than you must kill him. Or else all you know will be destroyed by fire." the Hermit pointed at Spyro as he said this.

"Why would I? He's one of the best friends I have."

The Hermit didn't answer his question, "A prophecy has come to me, listen and take warning. The dark flames corrupt the soul of one once pure when love has died. The flames that started this world surround him, intent on destroying the world. With no emotions he cannot stop, because his once strong heart is now broken."

The Hermit than stepped back into the trees and disappeared. Spyro was put off from the words but shoved it to the back of his mind.

Eager to get back to Cynder, Spyro ran to the river. The black dragoness was absorbing the sun's warmth while on her side. She sat up and said, "There you are, nice catch."

Spyro placed the doe down and said, "Thanks, come and eat."

As they ate Spyro decided not to tell Cynder about the Hermit and his warning. When they finished they left the carcass there and flew off.

The sun was starting to set by the time they got to the cave. They gathered firewood before entering. When they got to the cavern that Meadow had been held in they put the firewood down in a corner which Spyro lit up.

With the cave now lit, the two dragons searched the cave. It wasn't long until they found a large bump in the ground with cracks.

Spyro broke it apart with his earth abilities to reveal the crystals. They were all spiky and completely clear, unlike any other crystals. Spyro took one and put it into his bag before shutting the hole with earth.

Spyro put the bag down next to the fire and Cynder said, "Spyro, why don't we sit outside for a bit?"

Spyro agreed and followed her out of the cave. When they reached the mouth Cynder flew up to the top of the waterfall. Spyro was quick to follow and found Cynder setting herself down on the grass. He lied down next to her and put a wing over her body. Cynder said as she looked up at the sky, "Aren't the stars beautiful?"

Spyro whispered, "Ya, but they're nowhere as beautiful as your eyes."

Cynder looked at him and into his amethyst eyes. They looked at each other for a moment, enjoying the time alone. Finally Cynder said, "You know, it's nice to have only each other for a bit."

Spyro nodded, "Ya, it's been a bit hard to get some alone time with Sparx visiting. I love him but I also want to be with just you for a bit."

Their tails intertwined and Cynder scraped her wing against Spyro's side. Spyro said, "Your scales are beautiful like your eyes Cynder. They're as deep as the night. And your-"

"Spyro." Cynder said interrupting, "You talk too much."

She than moved her head forward and kissed him. They held it for as long as they could before having to break apart for air. Cynder rolled onto her side, back against Spyro, and kissed him again. Spyro also rolled onto his side and wrapped Cynder in his wings.

They continued to make out until the moon was halfway to it's peak. Ready for sleep they went back down to the cave and slept in each other's embrace by the dwindling fire.

In the morning Spyro woke first and lit the fire without getting up from Cynder. Cynder remained asleep for another few minutes before opening her emerald eyes. She stretched and got out from under Spyro's wing. Spyro also got up and stretched saying, "We should get back, we didn't tell anybody about us leaving and they're probably worried."

Cynder nodded and slung the bag over her shoulder before leaving with Spyro. They didn't take a stop like last time, knowing that there'd be food at the temple. The sun was starting to dip when they reached the temple.

They landed in the courtyard and walked in through the main doors. The first thing they wanted to do was check on Blaze to see if he was still breathing. They got to the infirmary and peaked through the door to see Blaze asleep with Frost by his side

Frost was still awake though and saw them. Carefully she got out from under Blaze's wing and came out into the hallway. When the door was shut she asked in a quiet tone, "Where have you two been? The guardians have been worried sick."

Spyro said, "It's my fault, it was my idea to go out to Avalar."

Cynder was about to object to whose fault it was when Frost asked, "Why did you go to Avalar?"

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, wondering if they should tell her. Spyro nodded and Cynder opened the bag on her shoulder for Frost to look in. After seeing the crystal Frost asked, "What is that?"

Spyro answered, "It's called a soul crystal. It can absorb energy that can be given later. If we can get it strong enough than Blaze's heart shouldn't give out."

Frost was shocked, "You're sure?" she asked in a quiet whisper.

Cynder nodded and said, "Do you want to give some energy for him? Remember not to give all your energy otherwise you won't be moving for the next few days. All we need is a little bit."

Frost nodded and reached into the bag to pull out the crystal. She held it in her paws and concentrated on it. The crystal started to glow blue and Frost shivered. Cynder took it from her before she put too much in. Frost shook her head and said, "If you can come back tomorrow I'll put more in it."

Cynder nodded, "Ok, now you go and rest. And remember to not tell Blaze about this, we'll give it to him on Dona Dies."

Frost thanked them before quietly going back into the infirmary. Spyro and Cynder than walked to their room. When they entered Sparx was waiting. The yellow dragonfly asked accusingly, "Just where have you two been?"

Spyro shut the door before answering, "We've been at Avalar."

"Huh, why were you at Avalar." Sparx asked.

Cynder said dumping the crystal on their bed, "We were there to find one of these."

The crystal now glowed with a dim blue light. Sparx inspected it before asking, "Well what is it?"

Spyro answered, "It's a soul crystal. If we can get enough energy into it than we might be able to save Blaze."

Sparx nodded before saying, "Well I'm going to bed. You two have fun with this crystal thingy."

The dragonfly than flew to the little bed that was in the windowsill to sleep. Cynder said, "I'll go first."

She than put her paw on the crystal, careful to avoid the spikes, and concentrated. The crystal grew dark as Cynder stumbled. Spyro held her up and quietly said, "Why don't you sit down. You're not supposed to put that much into it anyway."

She nodded and lied down on the bed. Spyro now put his paw on the crystal. The crystal shone purple and Spyro collapsed. Cynder yelped and jumped off the bed in order to pick up Spyro. She scolded him, "What were you thinking? If I wasn't supposed to put that much in than you definitely weren't supposed to put that much in."

He just said, "It's for Blaze. Tomorrow we'll ask the guardians if they want to help. We might have a shot if they all pitch in."

Cynder helped him onto bed after putting the crystal onto the bed stand. Cynder put a wing over Spyro as he shivered from the weakness that the crystal gave him. They soon fell asleep, devoid of energy.

In the morning Sparx knocked on Spyro's head in order to wake him up. The purple dragon grumbled as he lifted his head and looked at Sparx asking, "What is it Sparx?"

The dragonfly pointed to the door, "Guardians are here."

Spyro turned to see that Terrador, Volteer and Cyril were standing there. Embarrassed he nudged Cynder to wake her up. She mumbled, "Morning love, you that eager?"

She opened her eyes and Spyro nodded to the door. Cynder's blush was evident as she awkwardly smiled at the guardians. Spyro said, "Good morning masters."

Terrador said, "Morning Spyro and Cynder. Would you two care to tell us where you two went?"

Spyro picked up the crystal and held it out to Terrador. It now shone with purple, black and blue. He said as Terrador took it for examination, "We went to Avalar for a soul crystal. I thought that it might help Blaze."

Terrador nodded saying, "Yes, I have heard of Blaze's condition and what is going to happen." as he turned it over in his paws it started to glow green, "Perhaps this will help."

When Terrador started to shake he handed the crystal to Volteer. The electric dragon didn't say anything and simply charged it. The crystal shined yellow as it was charged with Volteer's energy. The yellow dragon held it out to Cyril who grudgingly took it. It glowed a dark blue before Cyril handed it back to Spyro who said, "Thank you."

Volteer nodded and replied, "Why of course young lad. It is the least possible thing we could do for a fellow guardian."

The guardians than left, leaving Spyro, Cynder and Sparx. The crystal grew purple and Spyro nearly collapsed. He would've had Cynder not taken the crystal out of his paws. She said, "How about we go and get some green crystals? If we can reenergize ourselves than we can give more."

Spyro nodded and walked through the door. Sparx and Cynder followed and the three of them came to the infirmary. Cynder stuck her head in to see that Blaze and Frost were still asleep. She gave a motion with her tail and the three of them quietly entered.

They went for the bags at the back which were full of crystals. Spyro and Cynder drained a dozen crystals each before donating energy to the crystal. They repeated this until they reached the ideal limit of crystals to drain. The soul crystal now shone a white light.

They carefully crept out of the room. Footsteps were heard after they shut the door. Frost poked her head out of the door and held her paw out. Spyro obeyed and gave her the crystal. The light grew and Frost staggered. Cynder took it and Frost went back inside to Blaze.

After dropping the crystal off in their room they went to the dining hall. They got enough food for them as well as Frost and Blaze. With the food pouches on both of their shoulders they went back to the infirmary.

They entered to see Frost and Blaze making out with Frost on top. Spyro gave a cough and they broke the kiss to see them. Frost blushed and slid off of Blaze and behind him. Spyro said as they came up, "Well it seems that you two are having a better personal morning than us. We woke up to the guardians."

Blaze laughed and asked, "They were worried about you. Where were you anyway?"

Cynder quickly lied, "We spent the night at the lake you showed us. Have a nice night without a certain dragonfly."

Sparx snorted, "Well excuse me for not enjoying watching you two making out."

Frost said hoping to change the conversation, "It's nice for you two to get us food."

Spyro nodded, "Of course, don't want you two to have your mornings ruined."

Frost blushed again as Spyro and Cynder took the food out. Blaze picked at the food while Frost, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx ate. Cynder saw Blaze's bandages were starting to unravel. '_That's strange,' _she thought, _'the moles never let their bandages unravel for a day_.' She asked, "Blaze, are those bandages new?"

Frost gritted her teeth as Blaze said, "No, I haven't let the moles change the bandages since I told you guys. There's not a point anymore."

Frost turned her head as tears started to fall. Blaze intertwined their tails to comfort her. Spyro and Cynder glanced each other as Sparx remained silent.

The rest of the day was spent in the infirmary. Spyro and Cynder would pour a bit of energy into the crystal whenever they left the room for a few minutes. Frost cheered up after a bit and talked more.

When the sun had started to set Cyril came in. Everyone except for Blaze seemed surprised. Cyril said, "Frost, it's time for bed."

Before Frost could say no Blaze whispered something into her ear. She shook her head and Blaze whispered into her ear again. She gritted her teeth as she rose and followed Cyril out. Spyro asked, "What was that about?"

Blaze said, "Cyril and Frost have a family tradition where all family members in the same household would sleep in the same room on the night before Dona Dies. Cyril came to me to ask for my support and I said that I wouldn't stand in the way of their family traditions."

Spyro and Cynder were silent as Sparx buzzed around the room. After an hour when the sun had fully set Blaze said, "You guys should get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning in the main room for Dona Dies."

Spyro, Cynder and Sparx wished him good night before leaving. The fire dragon looked out the window at the rising moon. An evil voice spoke in his head, '_How about some fun later tonight? Just like the fortress.'_

Blaze growled as he recognized it. Painful memories flashed before his eye. Tears streamed down his face as he wondered what Frost would do when he's dead again. He finally laid his head down on the cushion and shut his eye.

The moon was at it's peak. No sounds could be heard from anywhere in the temple. Blaze felt something warm at the end of his tail and opened his eye. When he saw a soft red light there his eye widened with fear and he whispered, "No."

A scream ripped through the air waking everyone in the temple. Spyro and Cynder jumped up, expecting an attack. Sparx was buzzing like crazy around the room. Frost's head snapped up as she recognized the scream. Cyril, Terrador and Volteer had heard it from each of their own rooms and quickly got up.

All the dragons and Sparx ran to the infirmary to see a light coming from the crack under the door. The sound of fire and screams were obviously coming from the infirmary. Spyro tried to open the door only to yelp and bring his paw back from the hot handle. Terrador and Volteer tried to slam the door down but it held under their weight. All the while the scream only grew in volume.

Eventually the scream died down as did the sound of fire and the door broke from Terrador and Volteer's weight. Blaze was curled up in a corner sobbing. Burn marks were all across the walls and the fire dragon bled from the top of his head. Frost ran over to his side and whispered soothing words into his ear. Blaze sobs grew less but they never went away.

Terrador tried to pick him up but the fire dragon's claws were deeply dug into the wooden floor. The large green dragon unhooked Blaze's claws from the floor and put him back on the cushion. Frost got behind him and put a wing over him, all the while whispering into his ear.

Terrador pulled everyone else back into the hallway. When they were all out there he asked, "What do you guys make of it?"

Spyro said, "I don't know. There's no reason why Blaze should have been in so much pain that his screams would reach all of us. And the burns don't make sense. He can't breathe fire without falling unconscious."

Cynder said, "Another thing is the door. With both yours and Volteer's weight slamming against the door than it should've fallen on the first try."

Terrador nodded, "You're quite right. Something forced the door to stay up against our assault. Somebody didn't want us to interfere. We'll ask Blaze about what happened when he feels up to it, for now he has to rest."

Terrador saw Cyril start to walk into the infirmary and said, "Cyril, why don't you let Frost sleep with Blaze tonight? He needs the comfort that only a loved dragoness can provide."

Cyril obeyed and walked back to his room. Terrador and Volteer wished everyone good night before leaving. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx told Frost good night who nodded before going back to bed. Blaze's sobs eventually subsided into snores.

The morning was bright and cheery as everyone met down in the main room, last night's events put aside for the moment. The main room was simply a room with a fireplace in the wall and windows. Cushions were on the side for any dragon that wanted to use them, but nobody used them right now.

The last ones to arrive was Frost and Blaze. Blaze had to heavily lean on Frost. The fire dragon was silent as he lied down. Frost lied down next to him and rested her head next to his. Cyril tried to ignore it considering it was the holiday.

As was traditional for Dona Dies gifts were given out. Spyro gave Cynder new iron anklets which she loved. Frost got Cyril a slab of ice that would never melt with his name intricately engraved. Volteer got Sparx some small decorative armor for special events. Sparx had gotten all the guardians, including Blaze, sunglasses saying that it would make them seem more mysterious and cool.

Blaze's eye was half shut as he drifted. Suddenly his eye snapped open and his pupil dilated as a growl escaped him and he bared his teeth. He got up and staggered backwards shaking his head, still keeping up the threatening growl. He walked into a wall and continued to push at it with his back as his growl grew. Frost asked, "Blaze?"

Blaze grabbed his head and shook it hard. He threw his head back, his paws still holding it, and roared. His roar was cut off when a red light came from his tail. He slowly took his paws off and looked down at it. When he saw it he shouted, "No! Don't do it!"

He fell onto his back and kept his tail as straight as possible. He crawled backwards into a corner, tears streaming down his face. Everyone else watched in silence as the fire dragon begged, "Please! Don't do it, please!"

When the light didn't dim down he started to slam his head into the wall. Frost shouted and would've ran forward had Terrador not put a paw on her tail. She looked back at him with pleading eyes. He said, "Let him be. We can't help unless we know what's ailing him."

Frost had no choice but to look at Blaze whose head had started to bleed heavily. He roared again except this time it was directed at his tail. It was cut off as a familiar feeling grew inside him. He sobbed as he saw the light grow from his tail to all over his body. A roar came from him again, but it was a roar of pain and sadness.

He looked up and shut his eye, ready for the next step. The light went out and everyone else breathed a sigh of relief. But it was short lived. Flames came out from under his scales and covered him. He screamed in pain and slammed himself into the wall.

Frost was crying now as they all watched. Blaze opened his mouth and screamed as loud as he could. Flames also came out from his eyes and his mouth, burning the sensitive skin. He threw himself against the floor and slammed his head into the ground repeatedly. After that he shouted, "Kill me! Just kill me now!"

Everyone was still, except for Frost who was now sobbing. Blaze continued to scream as flames burnt his insides. After about ten minutes of this the fire dragon collapsed and he looked like a simple pile of logs on fire. Steam came from his eyes as he cried.

The flames died down ten minutes later to reveal Blaze not moving. Terrador let Frost's tail go and she ran over to Blaze. She slapped him a few times saying, "Come on, wake up Blaze!"

Tears streamed down her face when the fire dragon didn't give a response. Suddenly the fire dragon claws tightened and he gave a sharp intake of breath. Sobs escaped him as he squirmed around in pain. Everyone surrounded the fire dragon, trying to figure out what was wrong. Terrador gave him a quick shake and asked, "Blaze, what just happened?"

The fire dragon stopped sobbing and said, "It's Crecco's crystal. He made me eat an infector crystal. It's how he's entering my dreams, controlling my heart and it's also why that just happened. He makes my fire go out of control and ignite itself inside of me."

Terrador was shocked. Spyro asked, "What's an infector crystal?" as Blaze started to cry again.

Terrador said, "It's a crystal that's hooked up to a master crystal. The master crystal can control the infector crystal which can in turn affect the creature that it has infected. In this case it's how Crecco can still torture Blaze without being there."

Blaze wheezed and squirmed as he struggled for air. Terrador said, "The flames must have damaged his lungs. I estimate he'll be dead by noon."

Tears streamed down Frost's face as she stroked the fire dragon's neck. He stopped squirming but continued to wheeze. Spyro ran off to his room. He came back with the soul crystal. Terrador saw it and said, "Spyro, I don't think it can save him anymore."

Spyro said, "What if we put in as much energy as we can? It's worth a shot Terrador. It might be able to repair his lungs and stop his death for at least a bit."

Frost sniffed and got up. She went up to Spyro and put a paw on the crystal. Soon she collapsed from the drain of energy. Cynder carefully picked her up and put her next to Blaze. Terrador said, "You're right young dragon. I'll put in as much as I can."

The large green dragon walked forward and put a paw on the crystal. Volteer came up too and put a paw on it when Terrador staggered. After him Cynder went. They looked at Cyril who snorted before coming forward and putting his paw on it. The ice dragon staggered off when it was done. Spyro put as much energy as he could into it without being knocked out.

When it was done Spyro walked up to Blaze and said, "Blaze, we need you to eat this ok?"

The fire dragon squirmed away but Frost whispered into his ear. Terrador and Volteer held down the fire dragon. Cynder tried to open Blaze's mouth but he held it firmly shut. Frost said, "Here, he won't bite me." before giving Blaze a little tickle under his chin.

When he slightly opened his mouth for a weak chuckle Frost grabbed the top and bottom of his mouth and opened it. Blaze didn't try to shut it, not wanting to hurt Frost. Spyro put the crystal on the red dragon's tongue and Frost shut his mouth.

Blaze swallowed and his breathing quickened. Everyone took a step back as he started to have spasms. He made choking noises and struck the ground with his paw. Suddenly light came from his mouth and his eye. His breathing stopped and he was still as the light died off. Frost cried into Cynder's shoulder, Blaze not showing any signs of life. Blaze's eye was still open and gazed into space. Spyro bent over and softly shut it. Everyone looked down, wishing that it would've worked. Nothing could be heard except for Frost's sobs and the fire in the fireplace.

Cynder saw something move and she said, "Look!"

Blaze's sides were now gently moving. A fire wave went back and forth down the length of Blaze's body. With every pass injuries were sealed shut and it looked like they were never there. His claws lit on fire and when it went out his claws were a reflective black instead of a pure white like before. His horns remained white after being lit on fire although they too looked newly polished. Blaze's injured eye was lit on fire for a second, when the fire went away it looked as good as new. His mouth was repaired with a soft glow along with the other eye. The fire dragon's wings lit on fire. The fire than grouped together where the wing membranes used to be. When the fire went away red wing membranes were back.

Finally Blaze opened his green eyes and blinked a few times. He slowly got up and shook his head. He looked himself over, not believing that everything was alright. He snapped his jaws like he was biting into an imaginary foe. His tail swept back and forth as he admired his new black claws. He finally opened his wings and ran the back of his paw against the membrane. Now that he stood tall and proud it was obvious that he was about a foot taller than Spyro. A laugh escaped him as he smiled.

Quickly and with a new energy Blaze ran to the door. Everyone else followed suit, tired from giving the soul crystal energy. They got outside just in time to see Blaze spread his wings and take off for the first time in three months.

The fire dragon flew intricate patterns, happiness flowing through him. Spyro asked, "Terrador, how did the soul crystal do all that? The most a soul crystal has ever done was repair a split organ."

Terrador answered, "I do not know Spyro. Perhaps it is because so much energy was put into it. Or maybe it was because the purple dragon's energy was put into it. All that we need to know is that somehow, Blaze is back in prime condition."

The fire dragon shouted with joy as he flew in circles. He flew up to the top of the temple. There was a dome at the top with a spire coming out at the top which he grabbed onto with his two front paws. Everyone went to the courtyard so that they could still see Blaze.

Blaze took a deep breath through his nostrils, the smell of fireplaces and fresh air rushing through him. He looked down to see his group of friends and thought, '_Well, they deserve to know why I'm the Fire Guardian don't they?'_

He threw back his head and roared like he hasn't for three months. It echoed across the city and people in the street looked up at the temple to see a red dragon at the top of it. Sure of their attention Blaze spread his wings and breathed as much fire as he could into the sky. The flames were larger than the temple and the heat could be felt by the group of dragons and the dragonfly in the courtyard.

Content with showing off his fire Blaze jumped off the spire and glided down into the courtyard. He laughed as he rolled around in the snow, steam coming from it as he warmed himself. Terrador smiled before leading Volteer inside. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx also went inside to the main room. Frost softly smiled and said, "Come in when you're tired out Blaze. I'll be waiting for you."

Blaze quickly agreed as he got up and flew off again. Frost walked inside and joined Spyro, Cynder and Sparx. The guardians had gone off to take care of their jobs managing the public events for the day. Blaze flew around the city, performing air fire tricks which captivated the attention of any creatures that saw.

Flame was sitting on the balcony of the inn he was staying in and caught sight of Blaze. When he recognized the fire dragon he growled and fire circled his maw. He was in a foul mood for the rest of the day.

Blaze came back around noon. He walked in exhausted. He lied down, thankful for the relaxation. Frost came up and lied down next to him. She whispered, "You look magnificent."

Blaze smiled as he put a wing over her, "Well I'd be embarrassed but I know that there's a more attractive dragoness right here. You'll be seeing what I used to be like in the next few days."

She gave him a lick and said, "I can't wait."

Spyro and Cynder were lying down next to each other as they watched the fire dragon and ice dragoness. Sparx was buzzing around the room, trying on the new armor that Volteer had given him. Cynder said, "I can't believe that Blaze is truly back."

Spyro nodded, "I never thought that the crystal would do all that. I mean how could it?"

Cynder looked at him, "Let's not question it. Seeing Frost get all close to her dragon makes me want to keep mine closer."

Spyro chuckled and pulled her closer with his wing, "Well I don't see a problem with that."

About an hour later Blaze started to make a choking noise. He got up and coughed at the ground. Eventually a black crystal was thrown up onto the wooden floor. The fire dragon smiled as he crushed it under his paw. He than returned to lying down next to his beloved Frost.

The young dragons and Sparx stayed in the main room for the rest of the day. The sun was just starting to dip when Blaze yawned and said, "Spyro, Cynder, I think Frost and I are going to go to bed. Tonight I sleep in my bed."

They nodded and wished them good night. Sparx gave Blaze a pat on the snout, sure to annoy him. The fire dragon laughed and blew a bit which threw Sparx back. Frost followed him out and they left.

Spyro and Cynder snuggled against each other and watched the fire in the fireplace, enjoying each other's presence. Sparx soon also went to bed. Now all alone the two started to make out a bit, not too much though since a mole or one of the guardians might come in.

When they finally decided to go back to their room the moon was in the sky. They chatted and walked with their sides rubbing against each other to their room. When they opened the door they were greeted by a familiar voice, "See? I told you it wouldn't be too long."

They looked to see Blaze, Frost and Sparx in the room. Spyro asked as Cynder came into the doorway, "What are you two doing here?"

Frost said, "Blaze wanted to surprise you with something."

Blaze smiled, "Yep, why don't you two lovebirds look up?"

Spyro and Cynder looked up to see mistletoe. They blushed and looked away from each other. Blaze said, "What are you waiting for? Kiss each other!"

They blushed deeper as they looked at each other. Cynder quickly shut her eyes and kissed Spyro while fighting a blush. Spyro returned the kiss and it was quite a few seconds before they broke it. Blaze whistled as they came into the room.

Frost was blushing, embarrassed from watching Spyro and Cynder kiss. Blaze saw this and said, "Hey, they watched us make out this morning. Now we're even."

Spyro laughed, "Is this why you two came to bed so early?"

Frost nodded and said, "Ya, but we should get to bed now, right Blaze?"

Blaze said, "Whatever you wish love."

The two of them walked out but were stopped in the doorway by a cough from Cynder. She smugly pointed up and they looked to see that the mistletoe was now above them. Frost blushed as Blaze smiled. They looked at each other and Blaze didn't hesitate in pressing his lips against hers. Blaze raised his head a bit and pushed down his head while Frost pushed up. When they broke Blaze said to Spyro, "That's how you kiss your dragoness pal."

He rubbed Frost's side with his tail as he walked into the hallway. Frost was still for a bit before coming back to her senses. She said, "Thanks again guys for getting that crystal. I didn't think that it would work to be honest, especially not that well."

Cynder smiled, "We're happy to see Blaze back to his old self too Frost. Enjoy him."

She smiled as she walked out into the hall which left Cynder, Spyro and Sparx. Sparx said, "Well good night. I'll see you two in the morning." before getting into his little bed.

Spyro and Cynder crawled into bed together and Spyro put a wing over Cynder. They kissed each other for a minute before shutting their eyes for sleep.

In Blaze's room Frost had just shut the door. Blaze crawled into bed and shifted to the far side in order to make room for Frost. The ice dragoness snuggled against him giving him a purr. Blaze put a wing over her, now with a wing membrane to keep her warm. He said, "Well I think today has been great."

Frost said, "Indeed, I still can't believe that you're like this again."

Blaze smiled, "Well believe, I'm back and better than ever with you by my side."

Frost dropped into a seductive tone, "I don't think by your side is close enough for me."

She than kissed Blaze and their tongues wrestled with each other. Frost flipped over and gently rolled the fire dragon onto his back. After Frost had gotten onto Blaze he wrapped her with his wings. Frost wrapped her arms around his neck so as to hold him close. Blaze rubbed her sides as their tails lovingly intertwined. When they broke Blaze said, "Listen, my personality is a bit different with my body back to normal. If I ever do something that gets you too embarrassed than all you have to do is tell me to stop, I don't want you to feel upset."

Frost whispered back, "I think I can deal with whatever you've got planned. So long as I'm with you than nothing will get me upset."

Blaze looked deep into Frost's brown eyes. Frost looked down into Blaze's two green eyes, lost in them. They kissed again and continued to kiss for an hour until Frost fell asleep.

Blaze smiled and gently stroked the sleeping Frost on his belly and chest. He poked his tail between his legs and under Frost to feel a familiar part hidden under scales. He shut his eyes and thought, _'I have to wait a few years before we start to do that.'_ before falling asleep. The snow outside gently fell against the window as the red dragon slept with his beloved dragoness.

**What did you think of that? I'm sorry but I can't kill Blaze. I have too much planned for him now. Plus I've grown fond of that guy. Quite a nice dragon. So tomorrow I go back to school(ugh) which means that the next chapter will take a bit. I'll of course work on it during study hall as I usually do when I finish any assignments. This week will be a bummer though because we start health(urgh) and the news from my friend who is just getting out of it for gym is that it is not good. Not good at all. So I give you all a good bye, and don't worry, those pesky little kids won't annoy us anymore. I sent them all to Antarctica :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Inuaguration

**Well, here we are again after so long. I'm sorry but I have run behind schedule:( This is my longest though, although I don't consider it an achievement anymore as my chapters get longer and longer. Good or bad? You decide. Well, looking back at my spheals whenever I uploaded a chapter I have to admit, I should be in a clinic and receiving help. But, if I'm in a clinic than you would be spared of me. So no, no clinic for this guy! So, I think I've blaberred long enough, let's get the disclaimer over with and have you read this story!**

**Disclaimer: All characters from The Legend of Spyro that appear in this story belong to Sierra, and other characters from the old Spyro belong to their companies. All OCs and the Lake(yes, I still own it, get used to it) belong to only me, no one else.**

**Ch. 7: Inauguration**

Blaze opened his eyes as sunlight streamed in through the window. He felt better than he ever had before. His paw was getting pretty close to Frost's female area so he moved it back up to her belly. He shifted a bit to get comfortable and waited for his dragoness to wake.

Frost woke up a half hour later with a mumble. She snuggled against him saying, "You're warmer now. There's a benefit from you recovering, I've got my own personal furnace."

Blaze nipped Frost's neck and said, "Well that's good for you but what do I get?"

Frost pushed Blaze onto his side and got on top of him. She than twirled her claw on Blaze's chest, "Well you get to have me lie on you. And a little something extra."

She brought her head down and the two of them kissed. Blaze tightly wrapped Frost with his wings. Their tails also tightly wrapped together. When they broke the kiss Frost said, "You know, I think I like you. Perhaps you'll stay longer this morning." in a teasing voice.

Blaze rubbed her sides with his paws as he said, "If you're staying that I guess I will."

They continued to kiss for an hour, enjoying having each other close and alive. Finally Blaze said, "How about I get us some breakfast? I'm starving."

Frost sighed and rolled off of Blaze so he could get up. She said, "Alright, but we're going to pick this up later."

Blaze smiled as he went ever Frost and off the bed. Frost tickled his belly which made the red dragon squirm. Blaze wrapped his tail around Frost's paw as he walked away. Frost gave a little tug and Blaze's tail unwrapped itself. Frost remembered something and said, "Oh ya Blaze, Tim said three won and seventeen lost?"

Blaze gave a nod as acknowledgement. The fire dragon than went into the hall, but before going to the kitchen he went to Spyro and Cynder's room. He poked his head in to see that everyone was awake and talking. Spyro saw him and said, "Blaze, how are feeling?"

Blaze smiled and said, "Like Volteer's mouth."

Sparx laughed and said, "I missed the old you. Injured and moping you isn't fun. Now why are you here?"

The red dragon said, "Well I'm getting breakfast for Frost and myself and I was wondering if you guys wanted some food."

They agreed and Blaze said, "Alright. Hey Sparx, you wanna talk to Frost? You two barely know each other."

Cynder gave Blaze a grateful look as Sparx left the room. She was already laying paws on Spyro before Blaze fully shut the door.

Blaze started to hum as he went to the dining hall. When he got there, there was only a few dragons since it was now midmorning. As he approached the kitchen door a smiling Tim came out and said, "There he is. I heard that you miraculously recovered. I've already got my moles preparing twice your usual as well as some more for your friends."

Blaze smiled, "It's been far too long Tim. I've also heard of the results and it seems that too little of you guys have faith in me."

Tim laughed, "Well let me congratulate you on Frost. She needs a fiery dragon to help her out of her shell and I can't think of a better dragon than you. By the way, a little bird told me that a big event is happening in a couple of days. Thought you'd want to know about. Ah, the food's ready."

Tim went into the kitchen and came out carrying three bulging bags. Blaze took them and slung them over his neck. The fire dragon thanked him and went off.

Blaze quickly walked back to his room, eager to sit by Frost again. He entered his room to find Frost and Sparx talking. Sparx said, "I'm just saying if you could show Spyro a good dragoness."

Frost snorted before she saw Blaze. She shot him a frustrated glance that he sent Sparx in when she wanted to continue their morning. She than said, eager to get off the subject that Sparx was talking about, "Blaze, you got the food?"

Sparx turned when he heard about food and said, "Well come on, I'm starving."

Blaze put the bags down and took out some fish for Frost and fruit for Sparx. The fire dragon took two boar and four deer for himself which he ate ravenously. When they were all done Sparx asked, "Blaze, do you think it's possible for my fat bro to stop with the queen of evil?"

Blaze sighed, "I don't get why you have to be so hard on that. They're in love and nothing will change it."

Blaze also draped his wing over Frost and pulled her tight. Frost said, "Forget it love, I doubt Sparx knows much about it."

Sparx said annoyed, "Well I know about love! I've got a girl back at the swamp."

Before the couple could question the dragonfly further Spyro and Cynder entered. Spyro was covering Cynder with his wing and kept it over her after they lied down next to each other. Blaze and Frost waited to question Sparx until Spyro and Cynder had eaten. When they finished Frost asked Sparx, "Well who is it?"

Spyro got curious and asked, "Who is what?"

"Sparx's girlfriend." Blaze said with a grin.

Cynder laughed, "Sparx has a girlfriend? Who'd want that lantern?"

Sparx coughed and said, "Well several dragonflies wanted this lantern and I picked one. Spyro you should know her, Gloria."

The purple dragon was stunned, "You're with Gloria?"

Cynder asked, "Who's Gloria?"

Spyro quickly answered, "The prettiest dragonfly in the swamp. One of the smartest too."

Blaze gave a cough as he looked away awkwardly. Frost also suddenly found the ceiling to be interesting. Cynder gave Spyro a suspicious glare as she asked, "Is that right?"

Spyro said, "You're way prettier Cynder, and smarter. It was only back when I thought that I was a dragonfly was I attracted to her."

Frost said hoping to ease Cynder's pressure on Spyro, "Well I hope you're happy with her Sparx."

At this time a knock was heard from the door. A mole entered and said, "Blaze, the guardians wish to see you."

The fire dragon got up and followed the mole out into the hallway. The mole than led him to the guardian chamber. When they got there Blaze went in to see the guardians, each on their own pillow. Blaze sat down in front of them as Terrador said, "Blaze, it's good to see you alright."

"How can I help you?" Blaze asked, taking notice of Cyril's frustrated expression.

Terrador said, "The three of us have come to an agreement. There is something that has been long overdue for you."

Blaze sat up straighter and asked, "What do you mean?" although he had an idea what Terrador was saying. The large green dragon smiled, "Why I mean your inauguration of course. There is no better dragon in this city suited to be the Fire Guardian."

Blaze's tail tip was rapidly going back and forth, "You mean I'm officially going to become the Fire Guardian?"

Terrador nodded and Blaze's foot started to twitch. Blaze asked, "So when will it be?"

Terrador said, "It'll be in two days. You will be expected in your best decorative armor at the courtyard by ten o'clock. We have also arranged for the blacksmith to make Spyro and Cynder decorative armor for the occasion. Take them there tomorrow. Now go and enjoy your day young dragon."

The fire dragon had a smile and gave a quick nod before leaving. When he got out of the room he looked around to see if anybody could see him. After seeing that the coast was clear he did a quick little dance while bobbing his head.

After that he ran back to his room, eager to tell the others. He passed a few moles who laughed at seeing the fire dragon running when he was on death row only two days ago.

When he got to his room he stood outside the door for a minute, wondering how to tell his friends. When he figured out what to do he went in. Everyone turned when Blaze entered. Cynder asked, "Blaze, why are you smiling?"

The fire dragon didn't realize that he'd be smiling and tried to hold it back, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Spyro said, "We can see the grin Blaze. What is it?"

The fire dragon sighed and let his smile out, "Well guess what's happening in two days."

Frost said, "Well get on with it!"

"Alright, Alright." Blaze said putting his paws up defensively, "In two days yours truly will officially become the Fire Guardian."

They all congratulated him, not surprised that the guardians would pick Blaze. The fire dragon lied down next to Frost and covered her with his wing. Blaze said, "Tomorrow Frost and I will take you to the blacksmith so that you can get some armor."

Spyro cocked his head to the side, "But we have armor." he said.

Frost softly shook her head and said, "Blaze must mean decorative armor. It's basically armor made of a weaker metal and has designs on it. It's usually worn for special occasions like the naming of a guardian instead of battles."

Cynder nodded, "Ok, so what would we do at the naming?"

Blaze said, "I imagine you two will either be next to the guardians or in the crowd. Frost will be next Cyril no doubt."

The five of them continued to talk about various things for the rest of the day. After the sun had set Blaze said, "You guys get to bed. Frost and I will wake you up early in the morning. The blacksmith can get busy and I wanna beat the rush."

Spyro and Cynder got up and said good night before leaving with Sparx. When they had left Frost got in bed and looked at Blaze. The fire dragon said as he laid down behind her, "Well, I'm excited."

Frost took Blaze's paws after he lied down and put them on her belly. As their tails intertwined she said, "Of course you are. Now where were we?"

Blaze smiled and put his wing over her. He said, "Somewhere like this."

The ice dragoness tuned her head so that Blaze could access her lips. As they were kissing, Spyro and Cynder were getting in bed. Sparx said as he lied down in his bed, "Wonder if I can get something for the event. Perhaps that blacksmith wouldn't mind making me a little something."

Cynder snorted as Spyro covered her with his wing, "As if he would have anything for you. You're a dragonfly, not a dragon." she said.

Sparx ignored her as he fell asleep. Spyro gave Cynder a kiss before saying, "Goodnight Cynder."

"Good night Spyro." Cynder said as she snuggled against him and shut her eyes.

Spyro shut his eyes and allowed the calmness of sleep to overtake him. He than fell into a dream.

The purple dragon was standing in a grassy plain which stretched out as far as the eye could see. Blue sky with puffy white clouds sailed above him.

Suddenly Spyro heard a voice, "You have saved Blaze's life. This dooms us all."

The voice sounded familiar to Spyro yet he couldn't figure out who it was. The voice spoke again sounding frustrated, "Perhaps you should see what Blaze will become."

A roar sounded and Spyro quickly turned around. He saw what he guessed to be grey wolves on their hind legs wielding spears. They were surrounding two dragons which Spyro recognized.

The red one was Blaze but he was different. He was larger, his muscles rippling as he growled at the wolves. His body was also more developed. Spyro could easily tell that he was older.

The other dragon had to be Frost because of the coloring and lack of horns. But she was also more developed and looked older. Spyro couldn't help but to look at her well defined curves.

Everything happened fast and the wolves quickly fell under the two dragon's defense. At one time Blaze would be standing on his hind legs and roaring, the next he'd be stabbing a wolf in the chest. But more wolves always appeared and Frost shouted in pain as a spear stabbed deep into her side. She let out a roar as another spear dug itself into her chest. Blaze roared and released a firestorm which incinerated all the wolves.

Before Spyro knew it Blaze was holding Frost while crying. After a bit they kissed one last time. Frost fell limp and life left her. Blaze cried and held the body of the blue dragoness close. Spyro had no idea where this was going, except for starting to make him cry.

The red dragon put her down and growled. Soon he roared at the sky, tears running down his cheeks. But his roar was deeper and echoed, giving the sense of something primal and ancient. Screams also came from nowhere.

The Hermit's prophecy echoed in Spyro's mind as Blaze roared, '_The dark flames corrupt a soul once pure when love has died. The flames that started this world surround him, and will destroy the world. With no emotions he cannot stop, his once strong heart now broken_.'

The grass yellowed and died as the ground shook and cracked. Black fire came up from the cracks. The flames than went to Blaze and covered him. There was a black flash and a black wave of energy went across the ground. When it passed Spyro he felt incredible anger, pain and sadness.

Spyro took a step back when the black fire burst to reveal a new Blaze. His once red scales were now completely covered by the black fire. Where the wing membranes once were red fire now burned. His horns remained a dark red like his tail blade. The once clever green eyes were now a glowing red.

Blaze gave another roar and screams ripped through the air. The earth cracked more and lava spewed. Blaze slowly looked at Spyro and fixed his eyes on him, only anger could be seen in the red eyes.

Everything around Spyro stilled as the voice said, "This is what Blaze will become. When Blaze loses the last meaning in his life, his soul will be corrupted. That's why you can't let him live!"

Spyro shook his head stunned and asked, "What is he?"

"A Helldragon." the voice said, "A creature born from pain and the loss of everything worthwhile all at once. He is covered in fire, able to manipulate it to his will. The ancestors experienced one, but he was killed before fully turning. There is text from an unknown author containing much information about this beast. Beyond all doubts a Helldragon is equal to, if not stronger, than a purple dragon. His emotions are all crushed except for anger, pain and sadness. A Helldragon can manipulate life force as well, by absorbing and giving. But he can only give if the creature or plant has some remains of life and a Helldragon has no interest in saving life, only in absorbing it before the world is destroyed. For he has the power to end the world with a fury so great that the Destroyer would turn to dust from the aftershocks."

Spyro shook his head. The voice whispered, "You're still going to let him live, aren't you?"

Spyro quietly said, "He's done so much for me. I just can't"

The voice hissed, "Buying a dinner is hardly a cause for not killing him."

Spyro snarled, "He did much more than that. He sacrificed himself in order to save both me and Cynder! He's happy! He's got Frost and all his friends, there's no way that he'll become this!"

The voice was silent for a minute before quietly saying, "And if he doesn't have anyone? That is why he will become this."

There was a flash and Spyro and the Helldragon Blaze were standing by a forest. The purple dragon looked around and was shocked to recognize bodies that were lying on the ground. Terrador and Volteer each had a large gash in their bellies. Tim and other moles were each beheaded. Cynder had a cut in her throat, the grass soaked in blood. The voice sadly said, "There's one missing."

Blaze gave another scream roar before crouching and slowly walking towards Spyro. The purple dragon walked backwards and fell into a hole. The black head of Blaze looked over the edge, anger burning in his eyes. Spyro said, "Blaze, please don't."

Blaze opened his mouth and a stream of black fire was expelled down towards Spyro. The purple dragon screamed as he felt the fire burning his flesh and the life being sucked out of him.

Spyro opened his eyes to see darkness. He heard the soft breathing of Cynder and Sparx nearby. The purple dragon was sweating hard as he looked around, relieved to be out of his nightmare.

He remained awake until the sun was starting to peek over the horizon. Blaze barged into the room loudly saying, "Rise and shine campers! We've got important business to do!"

Cynder yawned and Sparx just grumbled curses as he turned over. Spyro could hear the blood pounding in his ears as looked at Blaze, vividly remembering the nightmare. Cynder said as she stretched, "Do you have to wake us up like that Blaze?"

"Yes." he said, "You should've seen me trying to get Frost up, nearly lost my tail. She's going to meet up with us later."

Cynder got off the bed and gave her side scales a quick lick. She saw Spyro grow pale and she asked, "What's wrong Spyro?"

He gave a quick shake of his head and said, "Just had a bad dream."

Blaze cocked his head to the side and asked, "Wanna tell us about it?"

Spyro shook his head. The fire dragon nodded and said, "Fine, it's your dream man. But right now we all have to get to the blacksmith so let's go."

With that the red dragon turned around and walked out. Spyro and Cynder quickly followed, leaving Sparx to his bed. The three of them left through the courtyard and walked through the main streets, only receiving a few bows for Spyro and Cynder.

They soon came to a steel house which was rare in the city. Torches stood alight on both sides of the door and two blurry windows beside them. A sign at the top said, 'Greggy's Smithy, greatest place for metallic items'

Blaze looked up at the sign before going through the oak door. Spyro and Cynder followed him inside, the bell above the door making a ring as they entered. The floor was stone while the walls were painted white. A counter stood in the center with a stool behind it. The side walls had paintings of the same white mole with various dragons in armor. There was a back door which had a dark red curtain.

A mole came through this curtain. He had white fur and was wearing a thick black apron. His eyes were an obvious red. He said in a husky voice, "So, you're the famous Spyro and Cynder. I've been wondering how long it'd take for the two of you to come into my shop." as he got onto the stool and opened a large book.

Blaze approached the counter and said, "I believe that there's an order for a male decorative armor set and a female decorative armor set from the guardians. It should be prepaid as well."

The mole flipped through the book until coming to a page where he scanned through the names. He said, "Ah yes, here it is. It has indeed been prepaid. Who's going first?"

Blaze turned to Spyro and Cynder. They glanced at each other before Cynder said, "I guess that I'll go first."

The mole said, "Alright than, please follow me." motioning to the black dragoness and going through the curtain. Cynder gave an uncertain glance at Spyro before following the white mole through the curtain.

Spyro and Blaze made small talk as they waited for Cynder to come out. The bell above the door rang and Frost came in. She asked, "Cynder's getting fitted?"

Blaze nodded as Frost walked over to him and sat next to him. Their tails intertwined and Frost put her paw on top of Blaze's. The three of them continued to talk as they waited for Cynder to come out.

A couple of hours later the mole came back out and said, "Well I'm sure that you'll all love my next work of art."

He gave a whistle and Cynder came out. Frost gave a gasp as she saw the black dragoness in her new decorative armor. The chest plate was a dark red with an engraved rose design and extended to her back legs. It was connected to a back place which was black like her scales, where the chest plate and back plate met the red grew darker and mixed with the black. Her head had a black helmet which stretched down at the back so as to get to all of her horns. The edge of it was a golden color and another rose design appeared at the forehead. Her tail had several steel bracers which had wave designs, expressed by a dark red color. All of this together made Cynder much more attractive and drew everyone's breath away.

Spyro was stunned and had frozen. Blaze gave him a nudge and whispered, "Here's where you compliment her."

But before Spyro could the mole said, "I'll see the purple one now."

Spyro followed the mole through the curtain. Cynder came over to Frost who helped her in getting the armor off by unclipping the sides that held the two body plates to each other. The two of them talked as Blaze sat still and gazed at the wall.

The mole came out about an hour later and said, "Alright, this one was easier considering he didn't care too much about it."

Spyro came out and everyone looked at him. His helmet was white with a gold edge and had holes where his head spikes came out. His chest plate was colored purple and had a circle design containing a symbol for fire, electricity, earth and ice on the front. His back plate had holes for his back spikes and was also purple. He didn't have any bracers on his tail like Cynder though.

Cynder purred, "Well, aren't you good looking?"

Spyro blushed and gave an awkward smile as the mole went back onto the stool behind the counter. He said, "Will that be all or will you two require armor?" pointing to Blaze and Frost.

Frost shook her head, "We've already got armor, thank you."

Blaze said, "Thanks for the armor for Spyro and Cynder. It looks great, just like all your pieces."

The mole gave them a wave as the four of them left. They went back to the temple so as to store the new sets of armor in Spyro and Cynder's room. After that they all wasted the day by lying around, eager for tomorrow to come.

When the night came they all went to bed. Blaze and Frost only had a single kiss before going to bed, waiting for tomorrow. Spyro and Cynder had to do a quick kiss when Sparx wasn't looking. Spyro was slow to fall asleep, worried about the nightmare he had last night.

In the morning Blaze was the first to wake. He gave Frost a quick squeeze which woke her up. She yawned and said, "Well, aren't we a bit eager?"

Blaze laughed, "Well wouldn't you be if you were becoming the Ice Guardian?"

She smiled, "I guess."

They kissed, losing themselves to the pleasure. When they broke it Frost said, "I guess that I'd better get my armor, we'll help each other with it."

Blaze nodded as he let Frost our from his grasp. She left and Blaze went to his trunk. He opened it to reveal a set of golden armor. After taking it out he examined it to find that there was grime all over it. He sighed knowing that he'd neglected this armor far more than his combat armor which was still in the chest all shiny.

He than set it down and breathed a controlled flame on it, incinerating all the grime. It shone and Blaze separated the parts.

Frost came in carrying white armor on her back which she put down on the bed. Blaze walked over and admired it. Frost gave a friendly snort and said, "You gonna help me with it or are you going to look at it all day?"

Blaze gave a chuckle as he took the chest and back plate from the bed. Frost put her crystal necklace on the bed before standing still so that Blaze could put the chest plate on. He than put the back plate on her topside and secured the clasps. When he turned to get the helmet Frost said, "You missed one."

Blaze looked at her and she turned so that he faced her side. Frost than wiggled her butt so show the white leather strap. The red dragon blushed and slid the leather strap through the loops so as to secure the back end of the armor.

After that Blaze was quick to grab the helmet and put it on her head. Taking a step back he admired her in the armor. Her chest and black plate were a snow white. A snowflake was embedded in the chest. Her helmet was smooth and curved with her head. It was also white and had a blue trim. She did a little twirl and asked, "What do you think of it?"

Blaze said in amazement, "You look beautiful."

Frost giggled before walking over to Blaze's pile of armor. She pawed through it, holding each piece to the light. Blaze said embarrassed, "It's not the best armor, but it's good for me."

She gave him a back glance, "Well let's get it on you. I saw Spyro and Cynder already leaving and the guardians are no doubt already ready."

Blaze nodded and walked over to her. Frost put the golden chest plate on Blaze's underside and looked around for the back plate. Blaze said, "There's no back plate. The blacksmith grew frustrated with my size growing so fast so he just put on leather straps. I personally like it better than having a back plate."

Frost nodded and wrapped the leather straps around his legs. She than connected them over his shoulders and hips. Frost took the helmet and put it on his head.

She than looked it over. The chest plate was a golden color that matched Blaze's red scales nicely. His helmet was also gold colored with a red trim. It also went encircled his horns at the base. A flame design was featured in red on Blaze's chest. He muttered, "I really don't like wearing this."

Frost tickled Blaze's chin with her tail saying, "Oh, you'll do it for me. You only have to wear it for the ceremony, soon as it's over you can stash it."

He sighed and nodded. They kissed quickly before leaving. They went out into the courtyard which had been swept of snow for the ceremony. A wooden stage was set up with a large torch in the back, not yet lit.

The guardians were talking with Spyro and Cynder at the stage, in their decorative armor. Terrador had a brown chest and back plate with a shield on the chest, he also lacked a helmet. Volteer wore orange armor with a lightning bolt on the chest, unlike Terrador he wore a blue helmet with additional spikes. Cyril wore white armor like Frost's with an ice shard on the chest, his helmet was blue unlike the rest of his armor. Sparx wasn't wearing any armor.

Frost and Blaze went up to the group. Terrador said, "Ah, there you two are. The ceremony will begin shortly, so Blaze if you would please come with me."

The fire dragon nodded and followed Terrador onto the stage. The two of them sat down next to the torch while the other dragons and Sparx situated themselves on the ground in front of the stage.

Dragons and moles started to pour in from the main gate, here to see the new Fire Guardian. There was an occasional cheetah in the mix which showed that Avalar did show interest in who was succeeding Ignitus.

When everyone had sat down Terrador stood up and walked to the front. The murmurs died down and Terrador said loudly, "Citizens of Warfang and natives of Avalar! We welcome you all to the naming of a new Fire Guardian. Blaze, please step forward."

The fire dragon walked forward to stand next to Terrador and there murmurs started again. Taking no notice of them Terrador said, "Blaze has been the apprentice to Ignitus for two years. I understand that we had a contest to see who'd be the new Fire Guardian, but with Blaze having recovered we now see no need for a dragon other than Blaze."

Cyril was muttering to himself, obviously disagreeing. Terrador addressed Blaze, "Do you promise to protect the citizens of Warfang and our allies?"

Blaze gave a nod before Terrador continued, "Do you promise to become a master of fire, able to do things that no other dragon can do?"

Blaze gave another nod. Terrador said, "Do you promise to eventually train a fire dragon in the ways of the Fire Guardian, and pass the torch to him or her?"

The fire dragon gave a final nod and Terrador said, "Than light the torch."

Blaze turned around and breathed a stream of fire which ignited the torch. The crowd applauded and Blaze turned back around to face them. Terrador then said, "As is tradition, does anyone here wish to challenge Blaze for the right of Fire Guardian?"

About a dozen orange dragons go up and shouted, "The Future Fire challenges him!"

Terrador was a bit taken aback as he said, "I'm not sure if all of you will be able to go at once."

But Blaze had already taken off his helmet and was undoing the leather straps. He said, "I'll take em. I'm not scared of a bunch of amateurs."

The stage was pushed out by several earth dragons and the field was cleared for combat. The guardians, Spyro, Cynder and Frost had taken off their armor and stood on the side. Other dragons that weren't taking part watched a bit back from the sidelines. Blaze and the dozen orange dragons were in the painted circle.

Terrador shouted, "This is a fight for the right to become Fire Guardian. The Future Fire has challenged Blaze and he has accepted them all at once. Commence."

The whole group of orange dragons breathed fire together at Blaze. He smiled and breathed a short range fire blast in order to block it. When the flames dispersed Blaze charged forward. The group shot fireballs which Blaze easily dodged. The red dragon than rammed into one of the dragons, knocking him into the crowd. A few dragons surrounded Blaze but he simply made a small fire twister in order to give himself time. Without warning he leapt through the flames and onto a dragon. Blaze quickly slammed the dragon's head with his tail and threw him into another dragon in order to knock them both out. The nine dragons surrounded Blaze in a tight circle and all breathed fire. Blaze did another fire vortex to block and expanded it. The nine dragons had to back up as the fire vortex grew in diameter. Blaze swelled it and caused a small explosion which sent eight of the dragons flying. The red dragon looked at the last dragon, hoping that he'd get a better fight.

It was a she, the curves evident. Her horns were curved upwards, a bone white. Her scales were a vivid orange with a yellow chest and belly.

She growled and Blaze returned it as they circled each other. Suddenly she leapt at him and Blaze sidestepped. As the dragoness passed him, Blaze slammed into her with his tail. She was knocked into a group of dragons that were watching.

Blaze gave himself a quick shake and shouted, "Anyone else?"

Nearly all dragons that had the fire element took a step back. Flame was in the crowd and narrowed his eyes. Next to him was a green dragoness from the royal kingdom that was next to his. Flame said quietly, "Samantha, do me a favor and make sure that I win. I want that blue dragoness over there by the Ice Guardian and that peasant of a fire dragon is with her. Our parents are good friends so do it in honor of that."

Samantha gave a nod and Flame went into the circle. He said, "I'll fight. But how about for more than just a position?"

Blaze narrowed his eyes as he recognized the dragon, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Flame gave an innocent shrug, "Oh, maybe her." he pointed at Frost.

Blaze growled, "I thought I said for you to stay away from her."

Frost said, "I'm not going to be some prize."

Cyril said with inner happiness, "Oh I think you should do this Frost. After all, two dragons both wonderful in their own ways." He felt sick saying that about Blaze, "And as your grandfather and since you're still not of age I say yes. If you refuse to fight Blaze than it's forfeit."

The fire dragon looked to Frost who was stunned at what Cyril said. He gave a nod and turned back to Flame. Frost hissed to Cyril, "What are you doing? Can't you accept that I want to be with Blaze! I recognize Flame just so you know. He's from the royal family to the north isn't he?"

Cyril nodded and said, "It doesn't matter. You'll be with a true prince when Flame defeats Blaze."

The ice dragoness growled as she looked back to the circle. Blaze and Flame had started to circle each other. Blaze leapt forward and Flame dodged. Acting quickly Blaze brought his claws up to strike the fire dragon but he was shifted to the side and thus missed. Samantha gave Flame a wink before the fire dragon head butted Blaze. Blaze got up and shook his head before shooting fire at Flame. But the earth rotated him and it missed. Shouts were heard as dragons ducked from the flames. Growing frustrated Blaze charged Flame and tripped when a small rock sprouted in front of his paws. Flame slammed his weight down onto the red dragon. The wind was knocked out of Blaze and he squirmed. Flame than slammed Blaze with his tail. The fire dragon slid from the blow, earth bumps hurting him more. Blaze got up and spat at the ground. Now angry he charged Flame without caution. The fire dragon sidestepped and slammed Blaze in the face with his tail. The red dragon flew backwards while doing flips. When he fell he didn't get up. Flame was wearing an arrogant smile as he started to walk towards Frost. A growl started and Blaze said, "Get away from her."

The red dragon slowly got up on his feet and shook his head. Flame sighed and said, "You're a glutton for punishment aren't you?"

The fire dragon than breathed a large wave of fire aimed for Blaze. The heat from it could be felt by everyone watching. Blaze opened his mouth and a shrill whistle filled the air. Black fire was expelled from his maw and collided with Flame's fire. Gasps went through the whole crowd, black fire never seen before. Spyro was shocked and could only remember his dream.

The black fire was unlike Cynder's in the way that it didn't roll like fog but instead was actual fire. The heat spread through the crowd rapidly as it went against Flame's fire. The black fire soon consumed Flame's and would've hit Flame had Blaze not brought it to a stop. Blaze didn't waste time and lunged at Flame. Since Samantha couldn't get Blaze while he was leaping, the red dragon collided into Flame. The two rolled over, Blaze getting poked hard whenever he was on the ground.

Cynder saw Samantha shifting whenever Blaze cried out in pain and realized what was happening. The black dragoness weaved through the crowd until she was behind Samantha. Than she did a fear whisper aimed at the green dragoness. Samantha got the feeling that someone was watching her and looked around. The fear whisper did it's work and Samantha was focused on watching her back instead of helping Flame. Cynder went back to Spyro who was still sitting still.

Blaze kicked Flame up and off of him. He than launched a firebomb at Flame as he sailed through the air. The fire dragon was hit and hopped a few times before coming to a stop. Flame got up and shook his head. Blaze snorted fire and breathed a fire blast. Flame was hit and sent reeling into the crowd. Blaze stomped and the dragons around Flame moved out of the way to reveal a singed fire dragon. Blaze growled, "You lost Flame. Deal with it."

Flame scrambled away from the Fire Guardian's angry gaze. Blaze tossed his head back and roared while spreading his wings. With that done he did a quick shake of his head and went over to the guardians. Terrador said, "Good job Blaze."

Volteer nodded and said, "Quite, you fought with a great ferocity."

Cyril remained quiet and glared at Blaze as Frost went over to him. The crowd dispersed and went back into Warfang, the ceremony now over. The guardians left as well which just left the four young dragons and Sparx. Sparx asked, "Blaze, what was that black stuff? It looked like Cynder's shadow fire."

Spyro also asked inwardly scared, "Ya, what was that."

Blaze dropped his head and said, "I shouldn't have used that. I just didn't want Flame to win so I did it. It's a thing called Hell Fire."

Spyro shivered as his dream went through his head. Blaze continued, "It's something that's only taught to Fire Guardians and I would guess a purple dragon. Legend has it that when this world was first created, fire much like Hell Fire was all over the earth, shaping it."

Spyro shivered again as the prophecy started to make sense. Frost cuddled up to Blaze, worried about the fire dragon's sudden depression. Cynder was also getting worried over her dragon, seeing his shivers. Blaze said, "It's so hard to control. All it wants to do is consume and kill, I really shouldn't have used it."

Frost nudged his head with her muzzle and said, "It's alright Blaze. Flame didn't win and that's all that matters right now."

The fire dragon nodded and lifted his head a bit. He noticed Spyro emotionless and said, "You ok Spyro?"

Everyone looked at the purple dragon. He gave a quick nod and said, "Ya, I'm fine."

Cynder cocked her head to the side, not reassured. Frost gave a little smile and said, "You know, there's a dance coming up."

Spyro asked, "What do you mean?" trying to get the dream out of his head.

Blaze said, "There's typically a dance on New Years. It's supposed to be quite the time to try and find a mate, or spend time with your mate. But I'm not sure, not a big fan of dances."

Cynder snorted and said, "But you're a fan of a pub where everyone looks like they want to hurt you and are most likely drunk."

The red dragon smiled and nodded, "Why yes I am. They're always the most fun to be around. Plus you can always count on a good tale from them, the more drunk they are the more interesting it is."

Frost gave Blaze a rough nudge with her hips and said, "You're going. I'm gonna make you go to this dance and you're going to dance with me, got it?"

Blaze sighed, "Fine, but if I'm going to dance than Spyro and Cynder are going to dance at the same time. I'm not about to have them laughing at me from their comfy spot."

Spyro groaned, feeling Blaze's pain. Cynder looked at him and said, "You thought that after hearing about Frost taking control and making Blaze go that I'd let you go free? No, we're going."

Sparx was flying up and down and said, "Well I'm not going to be here for that. I'm leaving in a few days."

"Sorry to hear that Sparx." Cynder said, inwardly happy that the dragonfly was soon leaving.

Blaze said, "Well how about we do something, wanna walk in the city?"

Frost said, "Oh no, sorry guys but I've got Blaze all to myself."

The ice dragoness wrapped her tail around Blaze's and pulled him out the main door. The fire dragon gave Spyro, Cynder and Sparx an embarrassed smile before following Frost out.

Cynder asked, "Spyro, why were you shivering. And don't pull that it's cold stuff, you've got fire breath and I know that you're warm."

He said quietly, "It was just a dream Cynder. I hope it doesn't come true."

Sparx said, "Well what are we going to do? Blaze and Frost are set for the day but we don't have anything planned, ideas?"

Cynder said, "Well let's go out for a walk. They didn't have too bad of an idea, come on Spyro."

The purple dragon put his wing over the black dragoness and the three of them set out. Snow started to fall, ready to cover the clearing in the courtyard. Worry continued to make Spyro uncomfortable, wondering if he'd really have to kill the fire dragon that he considered friend.

**Well, wasn't that dark? I hope so. I have been distracted by many things, Xbox, Queen, Billy Joel, AC/DC, and various rock songs. But right now, I wanna tell you about this weird package. It's a 6'x6' wooden crate with a fragile printed on it. Ah, here's the note which I will read to you: 'Thought you'd want them back ;) -Purpledragon134'. Oh no... *opens crate with crowbar* *kids cheer* SON OF A $%*&!**

**Little shout out to Purpledragon134, you can have the kids. Please, take them *breaks down and sobs as the kids cheer***


	8. Chapter 8: The Dance and Planning

**Alright people, here's chapter eight. Let me warn you first, this one is shorter than my other chapters. I deem this as... a filler. I have been worrying over my plot line and thus, have changed it a bit than my original plan. This chapter also strikes me as not my type of writing, not enough emotion or something. But this will help me to move my plot forward and make you all cry:) see my smiley? first I want to thank you all for the reviews, they inspire me to write for you people during any time of the day. So, with this done let's get on with the story**

**Ch. 8: The Dance and Planning**

The next few days passed by in a blur. Blaze and Frost often went on walks, enjoying the other's presence. Spyro and Cynder often joined them during the day with Sparx. But their vacation was soon coming to an end.

Before they knew it the five of them were in the courtyard, Sparx about to leave. A couple of earth dragons were getting ready by the gate. They'd be going with Sparx back to the temple. Spyro said, "I'll miss you Sparx."

"Ya, I'll miss you too fatso." Sparx said, giving Spyro's muzzle a friendly punch.

Cynder remained quiet, eager for Sparx to leave. Frost said, "Well have fun with Gloria. Not that kind of fun."

Blaze had burst out laughing, his mind getting a different interpretation. Spyro said, "Invite us when you finish the temple, it'd be nice to see it again. But visit whenever you can."

Sparx nodded as Blaze said, "Ya, some of us will really miss you." he gave a discrete nod in Cynder's direction.

Sparx buzzed near Cynder's head saying, "Don't worry Cynder, I'll write as often as I can. It'll be like I never left."

Cynder snorted, "Can't wait for you to visit again Sparx." she said.

One of the dragons by the gate said, "We're ready Sparx."

"Alright." Sparx said in return, "Well that's it for me. Be good and don't do anything bad while I'm gone."

Everyone said good bye and Sparx left with the two dragons. The courtyard was quiet for a minute, the constant buzzing from Sparx now gone. Frost said, "You two remember the dance tonight, right?"

Cynder nodded, "Of course. Let's all meet here tonight at seven. Right now I'm gonna be a bit busy."

The black dragoness than wrapped her tail around Spyro's and pulled him inside, ready to have some private time without Sparx nearby. Frost asked, "You wanna go on a walk?"

"Sure." Blaze said, putting a wing over Frost. The two of them left through the main gate while rubbing sides.

The sky was grey, the sun hidden behind the clouds. Snow steadily fell in little snowflakes. The couple walked down the streets, the cold making them walk closer together. Frost gave a fake shiver and Blaze said, "Here."

The fire dragon raised his body heat and Frost purred as she got warmer. She said, "Thanks, least I know how to control my furnace."

Blaze gave a soft smile, "Whatever you say."

They continued to walk through the snow. Frost was kept warm by Blaze's tight hold with his wing. Not many creatures paid attention to them, but a pink dragoness watched with jealousy.

Ember had grown bored with the male dragons who did whatever she wanted. Blaze was the only one who hated her, and that made the pink dragoness want him. Plus he had gained a position of respect and power. Not to mention that he was stronger and more handsome than a year ago.

When the couple had passed the pink dragoness she walked by Blaze on the other side of Frost. Ember said in a teasing voice, "Why hello there sweet thing."

Blaze started and growled when he saw Ember. Frost poked her head in front of Blaze to see what had made them stop. Blaze asked, "What is it Ember?"

Ember kept a seductive tone and said, "Oh, I thought you might wanna have some alone time with me.

Frost started to growl too, "He's mine."

The pink dragoness gave her a glance before saying, "I do believe that it's his decision, how about it big boy?"

Blaze snarled and snapped his jaws as an answer. Frost took a threatening step forward and said, "Unless you want to end up frozen than you'll leave."

Blaze was now clawing the ground, his control over his anger weakening. Ember growled as she turned and walked away. Frost asked Blaze, "Who was that?"

"My ex, found her cheating on me with a dozen dragons at the same time." he said, his anger now receding.

Frost pushed against his side with her body to comfort him. Blaze said after he reigned his anger back in, "Come on, there's a place that I want to show you."

The fire dragon led Frost to a tall square building. They went inside and went up the stairs for several floors. When they reached the top they went out onto the roof.

From the roof they could see all of Warfang, the temple could be seen in the center as well as the other important buildings. Blaze said, "I used to live in this building when I first came to Warfang. The owner of the place suggested it to me."

Frost turned and said, "You can also see out of the city."

Blaze looked too and saw the forest and plains outside the wall. Mountains were visible in the far distance. A blue lake could also be seen.

Frost said, "It's beautiful."

Blaze walked to her side and said, "Not as much as you though."

The blue dragoness turned her head to Blaze in order to look at him. They gazed into each other's eyes, lost. The two of them lied down and Blaze covered Frost with his wings. Blaze than laid his head down and Frost put her head on top of his.

They stayed up there for the rest of the day, enjoying the comfort of the other. Frost said after the sun had set, "We should get to the courtyard, Spyro and Cynder are probably waiting for us."

Blaze nodded and got up. Frost also got up and started to walk back to the door. Blaze asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

The ice dragoness looked at him curiously and said, "Down the stairs."

But Blaze shook his head saying, "Nope, we're jumping."

Before Frost could react, Blaze leapt off the roof. He than freefell before extending his wings and flying. He shouted to Frost as he flew back up, "It's fun!"

She gave an unsure glance over the edge. Deciding that she couldn't let Blaze get the better of her, Frost leaped off the roof. She fell for a bit, fighting the instinct to fly, before unfurling her wings. When she caught up to Blaze she said, "Never again."

The red dragon gave a mischievous grin before saying, "No promises."

They flew over the buildings which gave off a little light from the inside torches. Soon they touched down in the courtyard. Spyro and Cynder were waiting and walked over, "There you are." Cynder said, "We've been waiting for a half hour."

Blaze said, "Sorry, we were enjoying a view."

Spyro said, "Give them a break Cynder, I know you enjoyed that half hour."

The black dragoness's blush was evident against her black scales. Frost said, "Well let's go."

Blaze groaned as he followed the ice dragoness. Spyro and Cynder followed too as they walked to the dining hall. When they came to the outer door the sound of instruments could be heard. The Fire Guardian grumbled more as they entered.

The dining hall looked different than it normally did. The tables had been moved to the sides in order to make spaces for the dragons to dance. A stage was set up where musicians were playing various instruments. The troches gave off a blue light, made with a special dust from a ground up herb. Dragons of various colors and sizes were everywhere.

Blaze looked around for something and smiled when he saw it. The red dragon than walked to the food table. Frost gave a sigh as she went after him.

Spyro said, "Least there's something that makes Blaze feel better around all these dragons."

Cynder nodded, "While they do that, care to dance?"

"Uh…" Spyro stammered.

"I'll take that as a yes." the black dragoness said before pulling Spyro to the dance floor.

"Blaze." Frost said as she approached the red dragon from behind.

He turned and said, "Yes?"

Frost said, "Come on, you're going to dance with me."

Blaze gave a quiet sigh as he followed Frost onto the dance floor.

* * *

Outside Flame sat on his haunches and stared at the door. He had seen the four go in minutes ago. The sight of Blaze being so close to Frost made him sick.

Cyril came from nowhere and sat down next to Flame. Flame asked, "How did it go?"

"Not well." the blue dragon answered, "The other guardians don't see a current need to send an ambassador to your capital to gain more allies. Are you feeling better from the fight?"

Flame growled, "Yes, did you know that Frost was going to the dance with him?"

Cyril knew who 'him' was and sighed, "She doesn't tell me anything about her and Blaze. Do you have a plan on how to get her to pick you over Blaze?"

"If she could spend a long period of time with me than I'm sure my charm would win her over. But with that disgrace of a fire dragon always by her side she'll never warm up to me."

Cyril nodded and said, "Well I'll press it to the guardians to send Frost as an ambassador to your kingdom."

Flame gave a nod as the Ice Guardian left. His mind was working quickly, trying to figure out how to get the guardians to agree with his plan. Slowly a plan started to come into focus.

Smiling he entered the dining hall. He searched the crowd on the dance floor and saw a large red dragon dancing with a smaller blue dragoness. A growl emanated from him as he looked away.

Continuing to search the crowd he saw a familiar green dragoness sitting by herself at a table. He sat down next to her and said, "Samantha, I didn't know that you were one for a dance."

"I'm not." she said, "I'm practicing mingling with the commoners. Why you're here I think I know. That blue dragoness is over there."

Flame shook his head, "I'm here because I require another favor."

Samantha nodded, "Of course, you're family is weak without mine to help you with such little affairs like love."

The fire dragon growled, "I assure you, we are not weak. But would you care to hear the favor I ask of you?" She nodded before Flame continued, "I require you to call on your parents to attack Warfang."

Samantha was shocked. She said, "You're willing to have another fight a power like Warfang for a single dragoness? What is your gain at my loss and what would my family receive?"

"I need Warfang to believe that they will need to gain a presence in the north. I have an ally among the guardians and they will see this as the opportunity to send Frost as an ambassador to my family's kingdom. There I will be able to charm her and she will choose me instead of the street performer." Flame said, proud of his ideas.

Samantha wasn't impressed, "Ah, deception is your game is it? But what does my family have to gain at the loss of lives?"

Flame said, "I will repay you one thousand gold pieces for every life you loose, you know I can pay it. And you'll gain more territory towards my kingdom. Does that sound fair?"

Samantha gave a silent nod as her brain worked. Flame said, "Now you aren't going to conquer Warfang. You're just to scare them into thinking that they need a stronger ally than the cats in Avalar. A fraction of your armies will be perfect for such an objective. How long until they'd be here?"

"If I send word now than they'll be here in the morning on the day after tomorrow. What if Frost falls in combat?"

Flame waved his paw, "I'll have my contact assure that she's kept out of the fight. She'll probably be put to extinguishing fireballs or tending to the wounded. Now if Blaze fell in battle…"

Samantha nodded, "If you can give me a detailed drawing of the dragon than I'll send it too saying that the one to bring me his head will be handsomely paid. But there's a couple of dragons that I'm not sure I wish to cross."

Flame asked, "Who might they be?"

"Spyro and Cynder, sure you've heard of them defeating Malefor. They're close friends of Blaze and I fear what might happen if Blaze is killed."

"Don't worry about that. They respect the guardians and won't go out for revenge. But to be safe, take off your family symbol from all the troops that are going to be a part of this."

Samantha said with a nod, "So about this picture."

Flame nodded, "I'll be right back."

The fire dragon than got up and left through a door which led into the rest of the temple. He quietly went to the library. The torches were black but Flame could see the large book cases that reached up to a few inches under the ceiling.

He wasn't here for the bookcases so he kept walking to the counter on the opposite wall of the door. A worn brown book lied there on the counter.

The leather was new, just replaced, and the spine was black. On the front there was a circle with the symbols of the four elements, much like Spyro's design on his armor but this had much more detail and different details for each element.

Flame opened it and started to flip through the pages. The paintings of various dragons were on each page. Soon he came to Ignitus, than Terrador and than Cyril and Volteer. Finally there was a painting that Flame growled at.

Blaze was on the page with detailed words on top saying: _Blaze, Fire Guardian, apprentice to Ignitus_. He tore the page out and shut the book softly. With this done Flame went back into the hall.

Samantha was waiting for him where he left her. Flame didn't sit down and held out the page. Samantha took it and examined it. She said after a bit, "I see that it's from a book of sorts, what kind?"

Frost said, "It's from the _Records of Guardians_, I heard that they were putting him in today."

Samantha nodded, "I'll send this to my parents and the instructions you told me. He'll be lucky to see the day after the attack with all my troops trying to kill him."

The green dragoness than left. Flame looked through the crowd and found Frost and Blaze. The music was slow and Frost was laying her head against Blaze's chest as the fire dragon held her with his wings. Flame growled and he prayed to his ancestors that this dragon would die in the initial attack. He than left the dining hall, nothing keeping him at the dance.

* * *

The sun was rising at the Thaw castle. A message from the ruler's daughter had just come through with detailed instructions. The king was quick to order some of his troops to attention and to gather at the courtyard as well as have artists mass produce the drawing of Blaze.

Coyotes of brown and white fur stood on their hindlegs in the courtyard, waiting for the general to give them the instructions. They all wore steel armor that had blank spots at the front where the family symbol had been sanded off and had a sword at their side. A large black coyote with a battleaxe on his hip walked to the front of them and shouted, "Good morning troops."

The coyotes shouted in return. When it died down the general said as coyotes started to pass around sheets of paper, "We are to attack Warfang. Our main objective is to scare the city into taking an ally in the north, mainly the Flaire family."

A coyote trooper asked, "What are these drawings of a dragon for?"

The general said, "These papers have a drawing of a dragon that prince Flame, the one asking us to do this, doesn't care for. The one who kills this dragon and brings back proof of death receives ten thousand gold pieces and a home in any part of the kingdom of their choosing."

This was received with cheers as the coyotes went wild. The promise of so much gold and a home anywhere they want was a great prize. The general shouted, "Let's move out!"

With that the coyotes ran out the gates with their war machines. The thudding of feet and the groaning of wheels echoed around for miles.

* * *

Ignitus roared as he threw a purple book at the wall. A spider ball of the fire element picked it up and returned it to it's place on the shelf. The dragon's temper had been flaring ever since he learned about Blaze's destiny to turn into a Hell Dragon. He muttered to himself, "Why won't he listen? I hate it as much as him."

The most recent dream Ignitus had sent to Spyro had failed to convince the purple dragon like the past ones. The fact that the Hermit had said a similar prophecy wasn't of Ignitus' doing but it helped with the first dream.

Sighing, Ignitus made a book float from the shelf to in front of him. It was mainly red but the corners were a blue that matched Frost's scales. The edges sported a pure black. It opened and Ignitus made it flip past what Blaze was doing right now and through a bunch of empty pages.

Finally the book showed the future of Blaze, a rare thing to find in any book. It showed the red dragon crying over a blue dragoness who lied on the ground dead. The next page showed Blaze as the Hell Dragon, standing on a rocky plain where life had just been extinguished. After that there were only the remains of burnt pages. These puzzled Ignitus because these books were impervious to everything.

The book went back to the shelf and Ignitus walked to his bedroom. He lied down on the bed and put his head down. He hasn't slept for a few days, trying to figure out how to make Spyro understand that Blaze couldn't live on.

Ignitus was fond of the fire dragon and didn't want to see him dead. But the world wouldn't last with Blaze in it. The Chronicler put everything out of his mind, succumbing to the blankness of sleep.

* * *

On the top of a cliff overlooking where the coyotes were camping, a circle of dark fire spawned. There was a small flash and a large adult black dragon with green eyes stood there in the center. He looked over the edge and muttered, "Too far." before going back to the circle and vanishing in a small flash.

**Oh, mysterious no? Well the last chapter at least. I put the last chapter in at the last second just to give a teensy weensy preview of the story after Fury of the North. Yes, a third shall come. Also, did you see the sentence with the blue lake? That's my lake! So back to me going on about topics you don't care about. My cats aren't for me writing. You cat owners out there probably know what I'm talking about, how your cat sits on your notebook or sits in front of the computer. Even now there's a cat distracting me as I type this. Her butt is blocking the screen so there's probably a spelling error back there but I'm too lazy to care and I know that you guys don't care if I mispell something in this paragraph on nothing. You can tell what they're thinking too. They're thinking: 'I'm saving you from the agony of writing, now love me.' *kids cheer* I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP! *gun fire* SON OF A %^&# THEY'RE ARMED!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Siege

**Guess what! I'm not dead! I'm so very very very very sorry about how long it took for me to upload this chapter. I've fallen out of that initial pump that I had received from reading so many fanfics. Not to mention that my life has been busy for the past few weeks as well. But I perserved and I finally got this chapter out! Now please forgive me and don't get mad that this probably isn't worth three weeks of waiting, but I hope you enjoy it anyway:)**

**Diclaimer: I do not own the characters from The Legend of Spyro series and the games before that, but I do own any OCs that appear and the lake(I'm still going on about it)**

**Ch. 9: The Siege and a Destiny of Pain**

Hunter put an arrow to his bow and aimed at the brown buck. The horns on it's head were magnificent and Hunter wanted them for his wall.

Suddenly the sound of drums echoed across the valley and the buck ran faster than any arrow. Hunter growled as he raced to a nearby hill to see what the drums were. When he got there he dropped his bow in shock.

A large army of what seemed to be coyotes were marching across the plains. The cheetah did a quick calculation and determined that they were heading to Warfang.

He then ran back to the village to spread warning and send word to Warfang.

Spyro and Cynder were quickly walking to the guardian's room. A mole had said that it was an urgent matter and they had to get there quickly.

When they entered the room all the guardians, including Blaze and Frost, were waiting for them. Spyro and Cynder sat down as Terrador said, "Good, now that everyone is here allow me to tell you why we're here. The cats of Avalar have spotted a large army of about 2,000 heading to Warfang. Their intentions are unclear but they have siege engines so we have a pretty good guess."

Everyone was silent as the information sunk in. After a minute Blaze asked, "Are we going to prepare for siege?"

Terrador nodding said, "It would be the wisest choice. We've also split what remains of our army into four divisions. Spyro, Cynder and Blaze will lead one while Volteer, Cyril and I lead a division each. A single division will have seven dragons and ten moles."

Spyro asked with shock, "We only have 28 dragons besides us that can fight?"

Terrador nodded saying, "Malefor's last siege left us exhausted not to mention the Destroyer. We have more dragons but they're either too old or too young to fight."

Frost asked, "Aren't I going to be fighting?"

Cyril said, "You will not. I'm not about to send you into war just yet, you'll be assisting the moles in tending to the wounded."

Frost objected, "But I want to fight!"

Terrador just ignored her objection and said, "The main problem of the enemy army is the siege machines. When those are gone then we can just stay inside the city walls, we have enough supplies."

Spyro asked, "How long until the army arrives?"

"We've got about an hour until they're in sight." Terrador said, "Get your armor on and we'll meet at the northern wall."

The group then left for their rooms. Frost went with Blaze because she didn't have to put any armor on. When they entered his room Frost asked, "Why didn't you vouch for me fighting?"

Blaze said, "It's better for me if you stayed where it's safer." as he opened his chest and brought out gold colored steel armor. Frost said, "I can take care of myself, let me fight!"

Blaze sighed and put the armor down. He said, "You don't know what it's like to fight in a siege. Watching dragons die all around you and wondering how much longer you can last… if something were to happen to you I don't know what I'd do."

The red dragon let the sentence hang in the air, not wanting to think about it. Frost hugged Blaze tight with her wings. She whispered, "You aren't going to lose me."

Frost nestled her head under Blaze's and did a calming sway motion. Blaze shut his eyes and focused on Frost. After a few minutes Blaze whispered, "I should get my armor on."

The ice dragoness released Blaze and stepped back. Blaze put his armor on fairly quickly and checked it over.

His helmet extended forward on the top of his snout and had round holes where his eyes were. His chest was covered by a gold colored steel plate which extended a bit down his belly and had an intricate fire design. He wore a tail plate which had a hole where a back spike was. He asked Frost, "How do I look?"

"You look fierce, if I didn't know you as a big culler then I'd be worried." Frost said as she rubbed against Blaze.

He snorted, I don't know if there's an insult somewhere in there."

Frost purred, "We should get going."

The fire dragon nodded they left through the balcony. They flew fast and arrived at the wall in a few minutes. Everyone was there when they landed.

Everyone but Frost wore armor. Terrador wore brown armor outfitted with spikes. Volteer had blue armor which was made of an extra conductible metal. Cyril was wearing white armor that looked in great condition.

Spyro wore plain steel armor on his tail, chest and head. His helmet extended in a cap fashion over the top of his eyes. Cynder was wearing black armor with a curved tail plate, chest plate and a helmet which curved at the back with her horns.

Terrador said, "Good, now that everyone is here let's go over the plan. Volteer, Cyril and I will lead the initial attack and you three will soon enter afterwards. If you have a chance at one of the war machines take it, they're the biggest threat right now."

Everyone nodded and they waited for the enemy to appear on the horizon. Blaze kept Frost close under his wing which Cyril noticed. But all the ice dragon did was look way, now wasn't the time.

The land in front of them was covered with snow and trees off to the side. When Malefor had once attacked the trees that used to be there were cut down.

After a half hour dots began to appear. Soon they became shapes and then more detail grew as they got closer. When they were about half a mile out they stopped. The army was like a lake of brown fur and steel. Spyro gulped as he looked at it.

A black coyote walked to the front and looked towards the dragons on the wall. He howled and the front of the army surged forward. Terrador yelled, "Prepare to fight! Guardian divisions forward!" before flying off the wall. Cyril and Volteer followed along with another 21 dragons who carried moles.

Spyro nodded to Blaze before flying off too. After Cynder went Frost said, "Blaze…"

The fire dragon looked at Frost who quietly said, "Come back to me."

"I will." he promised before flying to the battle.

Spyro dropped from the sky in an earth boulder which sent coyotes flying. He stayed in it for a bit so as to all the enemy to gather around. When they started to bang on the protective earth Spyro used an electric pulse which electrocuted the coyotes that were nearby. The purple dragon then charged in the fray with a comet dash.

The coyotes had started to use their catapults and Cynder and Blaze went for one. Cynder melted necessary parts with acid as Blaze fought the guards.

He breathed a wide wave of fire which killed some and had other back off. When they came close again blaze used his claws. He slashed through one coyote's armor before biting another's neck. The fire dragon shook the coyote like a rag doll before throwing it into the crowd.

Cynder finished sabotaging the catapult and shouted, "Blaze, let's get back to the others!" before flying away.

The fire dragon nodded and gave a final fire blast before following Cynder. The catapult collapsed on itself as they flew away.

The fighting wasn't going well. Spyro was starting to get overwhelmed by the coyotes. He'd seen three of his dragons and five moles die.

Spyro breathed ice shards which pierced several coyotes. He then sent an earth tremor to trip them. Spyro growled as they started to circle him again. Cynder yelled, "There he is!"

Spyro looked up to see Blaze and Cynder flying towards him. A coyote gripped his spear, aimed and threw it at Spyro. It flew through the air and impaled the purple dragon's side. Spyro roared at the pain before collapsing and the darkness collected him. Cynder screamed, "Spyro!"

The black dragoness landed next to Spyro's unmoving body and shook him. Blaze landed on a coyote and started to fight in order to give Cynder time. Cynder was now crying as she shouted, "Come Spyro, wake up!"

Blaze roared as he made a fire vortex to cover them. He then laid down next to Spyro's collapsed form and quickly said, "Get him on my back."

Cynder rolled Spyro onto the red dragon's back. She stepped back after making sure that he wouldn't fall. Blaze extended and took off into the sky at the same time the fire vortex fell. Cynder followed and they got back to the wall quickly.

They landed behind the wall and entered a building that was against the wall. The inside had white beds situated against the walls. Light came from torches on the wall and a couple of chandeliers. The windows were on every wall except for the one that was a part of the city wall.

Moles were there tending to two injured dragons. Frost was also there and saw them. She waved them over to an empty bed and they came. As Blaze put Spyro down on the bed Frost called for some crystals. She said, "We're going to have to remove the spear. Cynder and I will hold Spyro, Blaze you pull the spear out."

The moles with the crystals came and Cynder and Frost held Spyro down. Blaze grabbed the wooden handle of the spear with his jaws and pulled. After a bit the spear came free with a few flying blood drops and Blaze fell over.

Frost and the moles held red crystals to the wound where they were absorbed. It soon closed and the moles checked the purple dragon for internal damage. Luckily nothing seemed to be fatal so the moles left for the other patients. Blaze said as he got up, "I should get back out there."

But Frost blocked him with her tail saying, "After that get's looked at." pointing to the fire dragon's back leg.

Blaze looked and was surprised to see a large bleeding cut running down his thigh. Blood trickled down his leg and onto the wooden floor. He asked himself, "How did I not notice that?"

"Come on." Frost said, leading Blaze to the other side. Cynder looked down at Spyro. He was breathing softer now and didn't seem to be in pain.

The black dragoness climbed onto the bed and lied down behind Spyro. She covered him with her wing and held him tight. Cynder put her head down beside Spyro's and shut her eyes. She fell asleep to the sound of Spyro's breathing.

A part of the coyote army was called back to make camp and they ran back. A large yellow tent was put up as the general supervised. Samantha came up and stood next to him. She asked, "How is the fighting going? In our favor no doubt."

"It's going good. If we weren't supposed to scare them than we could take the city now with little effort." the general answered.

"Just wait. Flame can have his fun for now. Warfang will be ours eventually." she said, walking into the completed tent.

The general followed her inside. The inside had a grass woven mat on the snow and a bed in the corner. There was also a table with a map of Warfang and the area beyond the walls. Samantha sat next to the table and said, "My parents have gained a new ally who I've appointed as your equal."

The general was shocked, "But I'm the only general."

"Not anymore," the green dragoness said, "The only similarity between you two I your rank and you both answer to me. Ah, here he is now."

An adult pale yellow dragon entered the tent. His muscles rippled as he walked and his tail swayed powerfully. Curved back spikes looked sharp and newly washed.

He stood next to the coyote who was a few inches shorter and said with a bow, "Good afternoon your highness."

The general rolled his eyes, he hasn't bowed to Samantha for months ever since they had become close. Samantha said, "Hello Crecco. My parents have recommended you to me based on your loyalty and power. You've been here for a small time yet you're already a general, keep this up and you'll go higher."

The general growled to himself. Samantha continued, "But you're not going into play just yet. We're only to scare Warfang, not conquer it. Now I believe you have some conflicts with a few higher dragons in the city. Does Cynder, Spyro and Blaze ring a bell?"

She got her answer by noticing Crecco clench his jaw and dig his claws into the mat, "Revenge isn't now Crecco," the green dragoness said, "but partial perhaps."

Samantha put an arrow on the table with a piece of paper tied around it. She said, "Tomorrow one of the three will die. If he foolishly refused the one on one fight then we shall enter the city."

"Which one is it?" the yellow dragon asked, growing excited that he'd get a chance to rip out any of their throats.

"I've decided that we'll go for the weakest. Spyro and Cynder are simply too powerful. So my general will fight and kill Blaze in combat."

The black coyote smiled to himself, happy to have a chance to delight his master. Crecco was put out and protested, "But don't you think that I'd stand a better chance than this mutt?"

"Your conflict with this dragon and his friends can could your senses and make you do something hasty." the green dragoness said, "The Fire Guardian's chances of surviving our friend here is slim. If you want, ask your fell general to bring back the dragon's head which should be enough for you. Now take this to an archer so that the challenge can be issued."

Crecco grumbled as he took the arrow and left. The general said, "Thank you my lady, I will not let you down."

"You had better not. If you lose are somehow still alive, don't bother returning. You are dismissed." Samantha said as she focused on the map.

The black coyote left the tent, off to sharpen his axes and clean his armor. Samantha gave a purr as she made marks on the map with a quill. Warfang will eventually be hers.

Inside the infirmary Spyro was squirming as another dream seized him. This time he was on a rocky plain. Nothing could be seen for miles. The moons shone overhead without any stars. A familiar voice echoed, "I have a deal for you young dragon."

"I already told you, I'm not going to kill Blaze!" Spyro shouted.

"You won't have to," the voice replied, "tomorrow all you have to do is cross your claws and hope that the dragon falls in combat."

"Why should I let him die? He doesn't deserve it!"

The voice sighed, "Perhaps another example will convince you."

There was a screech and Blaze as a Hell Dragon appeared with a burst of fire. Spyro assumed a battle stance, ready to fight. But Blaze looked away and growled. Spyro looked too and froze when he saw Cynder.

Her back was to Blaze as she gazed up at the black sky. Blaze charged and rammed into her. She was sent flying and Blaze followed, "Cynder!" Spyro shouted as he pursued them.

When the black dragoness landed she turned to face Blaze with a snarl. The Hell Dragon crouched and waited for the dragoness to act. Cynder lunged and Blaze swung his tail into her face. She slid on the hard rocks and stayed still. Blaze was suddenly over her and bit into her neck. He shook her like a rag doll as she screamed. The shaking stopped and Blaze stabbed her with his tail blade causing blood to flow down her side. The dragoness was dropped, she was bleeding heavily from her neck. Her eyes met Spyro's for a moment and he saw pure terror. Blaze gave a roar which was accompanied by screams. There was a whistle before black fire came out of Blaze's maw and covered Cynder. When it stopped there were only a few burnt bones left.

Spyro took a sharp breath, tears starting to cloud his eyes. Blaze gave another roar and breathed Hell Fire into the sky.

The purple dragon collapsed and started to cry. The dream slowly vanished and the voice said, "Get better young dragon."

In the infirmary Spyro's eyes snapped open. He was sweating hard, shaken up by the nightmare.

The sound of soft breathing distracted Spyro and he lifted his head to see what it was. He saw Cynder sleeping behind him and gave a soft smile. The purple dragon flipped over and gently removed Cynder's wing from him before covering her with his wings.

He held her tight, the dream of Blaze killing her repeating itself over and over again. Spyro was now unsure about letting Blaze die if Cynder would be killed as a result.

Frost had seen him wake up and walked over. She said quietly, "She was worried sick about you."

Spyro remained quiet and rested his chin on her forehead. They were both still wearing their armor but hardly noticed. The ice dragoness sighed, "I'm not sure what's going to happen. I mean we've lost seven dragons already and over a dozen moles. Volteer took a sword in the leg but he's still out there fighting."

Silence entered the room when she finished. Breathing was the only sound that could be detected besides the odd moan from one of the wounded.

The door entered and Blaze entered. His armor had a few dents and was splashed red from blood. Blood also painted his claws and tail blade. He sat down next to Spyro's bed and said, "It's good to see that you're alright Spyro."

As he talked blood could be seen on his fangs. Spyro gave a shiver as the nightmare flashed through his mind.

"How's the fight going?" Cynder asked, now awake.

The fire dragon sadly shook his head, "Not good. Only reason I'm here is because they pulled back."

"Where's the other guardians?" Frost asked.

"They're currently talking with some advisers. If this continues we may have to flee the city and hope that the coyotes don't catch us."

At that moment the other guardians came in. they were followed by a few moles who wore battle armor and had weapons on their hips. A round table was brought out and everyone sat around it except for Spyro who lied with his head on the table.

Cyril snorted when he saw Blaze, "I always knew you were a savage."

The red dragon growled, "It shows that I've killed, how about you?"

"Silence!" Terrador snarled, "This isn't the time to be bickering."

Blaze and Cyril looked away from each other. Volteer said, "Terrador is correct. The current situation doesn't call for allies to be fighting."

The large green dragon nodded, "Thank you Volteer. Now right now we have three options. The first is we abandon Warfang, second is we stand and fight a suicidal battle."

Spyro asked, "What's the third?"

Terrador hesitated before putting an arrow and a piece of paper on the table. He then said, "This arrow was shot over the wall with a note attached to it. The general of the enemy army is challenging to a fight. If Blaze fights then they'll leave regardless of the outcome. If he doesn't then they'll lay waste to the city."

The fire dragon nodded, "Alright, I'll do it."

Frost was astounded and said angrily, "You just say that you'll do it without a second thought? What if you die?"

"I don't have a choice. If I say no then we all die. When's the fight?"

"It's at noon tomorrow." Terrador answered solemnly.

Cynder asked, "Wait, why are they asking for Blaze and not me or Spyro? Or even one of you three? Blaze can't be that big of a threat to them."

Volteer gave Terrador a nod before the green dragon put another piece of paper on the table. On this one it had a drawing of Blaze and written under it was the value for his head. Blaze picked it up and studied it as Terrador said, "Somebody wants him dead and is willing to pay quite a bit for his head."

Spyro asked, "Are we sure that this is a safe idea?"

"No, that's why we want somebody to accompany Blaze and make sure that the fight is fair and Frost you can't go." Terrador said.

After a minute Spyro said, "I'll do it."

Everyone looked at him surprised. Blaze asked, "Are you sure that you're up for it? You just took a spear in the side earlier today."

The purple dragon nodded, "Who better to watch your back then the purple dragon?"

Frost said, "If he can do it then I'm for it."

"Fine, Spyro will go with Blaze. Any others and the chance of being detected is too great." Terrador said, "But now let's sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day."

All the guardians except for Blaze left with the moles. The sun had set outside and the sky was black.

Cynder took off her armor and helped Spyro to take his off too. She then lied down next to Spyro on the bed facing him. The black dragoness nestled in close and rested her head under his chin. Spyro covered her with his wing and slowly fell asleep.

Frost laid down on an empty bed. She turned so that her back was to Blaze who was standing. The blue dragoness was obviously upset with his decision.

Blaze took off his armor and wondered how to get the blood off. Getting an idea he caused fire to flare on his scales, incinerating the blood which caused an odd odor to fill the air.

The fire dragon laid down next to Frost who shuffled away from him. When he tried to cover her with his wing she growled. Sighing, Blaze asked, "Why are you mad with me?"

"Why?" Frost said, "Because you might die tomorrow and you agreed to it without a moment's hesitation!" she growled the last part.

"If I don't fight then we all die. If it's my last night then please sleep next to me." he lifted his wing so that Frost could snuggle against him.

She sighed and slid back against Blaze's open belly. The fire dragon placed his paws on Frost's belly and covered her with his wing. Blaze laid his head down and Frost put her head on top of his. They soon fell asleep and the room was quiet.

In the morning Cynder was the first to wake up. She stayed under Spyro's wing for a few minutes before getting up.

Cynder gave a quick shiver as her paws touched the cold floor. Light gently poured in from the windows making little patches on the floor.

Frost was now starting to wake up and yawned. She got out from Blaze's wing and said, "Morning."

Cynder replied, "Isn't it nice to have a dragon as a blanket?"

Frost gave a soft chuckle, "Ya, especially when they can heat themselves too."

Cynder chuckled too as she pushed at Spyro. He grumbled and slowly woke up. But Spyro soon turned over and tried to fall asleep again. Cynder pushed him off the bed and he fell on the floor with a slam.

Blaze jumped up and started to bring fire in his throat. Seeing that it was just Spyro he mumbled and stretched. The fire dragon jumped to the ground and poked Spyro asking, "You alright?"

"Ya, ya." the purple dragon replied as he got up.

ON the table there was some plates of meat. Blaze was the first to get there and took some boar. Everyone else took deer, unsure what caused the fire dragon to eat boar.

When everyone was done Blaze took his armor and went outside. Frost followed him, leaving Spyro and Cynder to themselves, "What do you think he's thinking about?" the black dragoness asked Spyro.

"I'm not sure," Spyro answered, "probably trying to keep his mind off the fight though."

Cynder tapped her claws on the wooden floor, "You think he can do it?"

Spyro hesitated before saying, "I hope so."

The two dragons remained quiet as the sounds of fire reached them. Spyro cringed when he heard the shrill whistle that signaled Hell Fire. Cynder noticed and gave him a nudge asking, "You alright?"

"Ya, just nightmares." he muttered.

"About what?"

"Nothing, they're nothing."

Cynder wasn't convince and said, "I know when you're not telling me something, what's in these nightmares?"

Spyro started to knead his paws on the floor nervously as he said, "I've been having dreams where a voice is telling to let Blaze die. It says that if I don't then Blaze will become a monster stronger than any creature. In the dreams I keep seeing Blaze like that, in the most recent on he killed you."

Cynder put her wing over Spyro as tears started to fall from his eyes. She asked quietly, "Is there anything we can do to stop him from turning?"

"In my first dream Blaze became evil after Frost was killed by wolves. But they both looked so much older."

Cynder nodded as she thought about it. Finally she said, "Well let's keep an eye on them, see if we can prevent this from happening."

Spyro agreed and the two of them talked about small things to pass the time. When the clock reached 11:30 they went outside to find Blaze.

The fire dragon was practicing his claw attacks with Frost watching and shouting advice. Spyro and Cynder sat down next to her as they waited for Blaze to finish. Blaze did a last string of attacks before breathing fire into the sky.

He gave himself a quick shake before walking over. His armor was already on, looking worse than last night with the close calls more evident in the sunlight and the blood remaining. He asked, "Is it time to go?"

Spyro nodded and got up. His side was stiff but it'd eventually go away. Frost asked, "Could I talk to you for a moment Blaze?"

Blaze followed Frost a bit away from Spyro and Cynder so that they couldn't hear, "What is it?" he asked the ice dragoness.

She looked down and quietly said, "I don't want to lose you."

He nudged her muzzle saying, "You won't lose me, I promise."

Frost thought for a moment before taking her necklace off. She then put the necklace around Blaze's neck saying, "Wear this for me, it's bad enough that I can't help you out there."

Blaze whispered, "I'll come back to you, Spyro will help me."

Frost remained quiet and gave Blaze a quick kiss before walking back to Spyro and Cynder. The fire dragon watched her walk for a minute before following.

Before Blaze got in earshot Frost whispered to Spyro, "Bring him back to me, please."

The purple dragon gave a small nod as Blaze walked up. He said, "Let's go before the guardians get back, I don't want to be stuck with them."

Spyro agreed and the two male dragons flew off. Frost and Cynder went back inside the infirmary to wait for hopefully two dragons to return.

Spyro and Blaze flew fast and landed halfway between the city and the enemy camp. The purple dragon went and hid behind a few bushes so that he wouldn't be spotted. Blaze gave him a nod before returning his attention towards the camp.

After sitting for a bit, a black figure wearing armor started to walk towards the red dragon. He stopped when they were a few yards from each other and Blaze sized him up.

The coyote was muscular and stood about six inches taller than Blaze. His armor was newly polished but there was a non-reflective patch on the chest where an insignia would have gone. The helmet he was wearing covered his whole head, leaving slits for eyes. Axes were on his back with a larger axe on his hip.

He brought his axe out and assumed a battle stance. Blaze growled and crouched down before breathing fire. The general rolled to the side to dodge and rushed forward. He swung his axe and Blaze ducked, barely missing the blade. Fire lit on the dragon's claws as he slashed upwards. The general jumped back and quickly turned his momentum to go back forward to slam the handle of his axe into Blaze's head. The fire dragon's head reeled from the blow and his helmet was sent flying. But the general kicked Blaze before he could react which threw the dragon back. Blaze gripped the ground with his claws to slow the skidding as he breathed fire. The general dodged and threw one of his smaller axes. It pierced Blaze's back thigh and he roared. Blaze tried to put weight on that leg but he immediately brought it up from the pain. He growled and started to limp backwards, attempting to put distance between them. His mind was going in several directions as he tried to think of a way this could end well. As the general slowly followed Blaze thought he could hear voices. A light voice, male for sure, said, '_What are you doing?'_

'_He's going to die, I'm not about to wait for another.'_ a female voice said.

'_If he dies then he is not worth of such power!'_ the male voice replied.

'_It'll only be a bit of power, enough for him to fight.'_

'_You did the same thing when he was dying before. What makes you think that I'll allow you?' _

'_Wanna try and find another dragoness like me? Six eggs minimum.'_

The voices grew quiet as the general lunged forward with a bark. Blaze tried to dodge but his bad leg prevented it. The general knocked Blaze down onto his belly. Blaze tried to stand but the coyote hit the dragon with the butt of his axe. With Blaze in a daze the general stood tall and brought his axe up for the kill. He said, "Good bye dragon." before swinging down.

Blaze recovered and flipped himself over. The axe pierced his armor and he roared in pain. The general pulled it out with a sick sucking sound and jumped back in time to dodge Blaze's fire blast.

Blaze slowly got up and growled. His leg was bleeding heavily, the axe having been dislodged. Blood dripped from his chest through the large gash in his chest armor.

The general laughed and looked at something in his paw. The crystal that was Frost's was dangling there, having been torn off during the fight. He sniffed it and smelled a female. The coyote snorted and said, "I'll deal with her later, perhaps I'll show her your head."

The female voice said, '_Why won't he take it?'_

Suddenly Blaze's eyes flashed red and he felt energy surge through his body as well as rage. A quick snort of fire came from his nostrils as his growl grew in volume. A red tinge stayed with his green eyes.

Blaze lunged, unhindered by his bad leg, and took the coyote by surprise. Blaze stabbed him in the gut with his claws and the coyote stiffened.

Normally he would have countered easily but there was something weird happening. The general suddenly got aches and he felt his strength leaving him. His black fur slowly turned to white as his muscles shrunk. The life force was being sucked out of him.

He collapsed and Blaze pulled his claws out, no blood coming out. Blaze roared to the sky, flaring his wings. The red tinge in his eyes went away and he collapsed.

Spyro ran forward to check on the dragon. The snow was dyed red with Blaze's blood. His eyes were shut and Spyro checked for signs of life. The fire dragon was alive, but he'd soon die of blood loss if Spyro didn't help.

The purple dragon looked towards Warfang. This must be what his dream meant. If he left Blaze and said that he died in combat then Blaze would receive a hero's funeral. But Frost would be heartbroken and Spyro would always feel guilty about it.

He remembered Cynder saying that she'd help and he looked at Blaze from the corner of his eye. If he and Cynder could help Blaze from turning then the dragon could live.

But Spyro had to wonder how Blaze had won. How the dragon was able to suck the life force from the general. The voice from his dream had said that the Hell Dragon was able to suck life force.

Spyro growled and dug his claws into the snow. Why did he have to decide Blaze's life?

The purple dragon glanced at Blaze before sighing and shaking his head.

Frost anxiously looked towards where Blaze and Spyro were. She could see them by their scale colors but couldn't tell if Blaze was alive.

Cynder walked up to the dragoness's side. She asked, "Are you alright?"

Before Frost could answer Spyro had made his decision. Earth swelled underneath him and Blaze. It then went towards the city, carrying them both quickly.

The dragonesses flew down to the gates where Spyro stopped his makeshift carrier. Frost checked on Blaze to see that he was breathing and the three of them carried the fire dragon to the infirmary.

When they got there moles directed them to an empty bed where he was put down. The moles gave him red crystals and bandaged his chest. Frost asked one, "How is he?"

"He'll be fine," the mole answered as she fidgeted with the bandages, "it'll take a bit for his chest to fully heal but after that he'll be perfectly well."

Frost nodded and the moles left. She turned to Spyro and said, "Thank you Spyro, I don't know what I'd do without Blaze close to me."

Spyro nodded and walked off a bit with Cynder to give Frost some time with Blaze. He said to Cynder when Frost couldn't hear them, "I nearly left him Cynder. I nearly let him die."

Cynder nudged him, "But you didn't, that's what matters. Everything's fine now and we can focus on keeping Blaze good."

Spyro remained quiet and looked back at Blaze and Frost. The ice dragoness was now lying next to the fire dragon. Spyro said softly, "Let's come back in a few hours when Blaze wakes up. I think that the guardians will call a meeting soon too."

The couple then left the infirmary. Blaze shifted a tiny amount as he dreamed.

Fog curled around his legs in his dream. The area was lit but not by a visible source. Nothing could be seen besides the fog on the ground.

A shape began to form out of the fog. Features and details were added and the fog turned yellow. It dispersed to show an adult yellow dragoness.

Her chest, belly and horns were orange while the rest of her scales were yellow. She stood a few feet taller than Blaze but the dragon didn't feel intimidated. Her blue eyes examined the dragon, like sizing up livestock. After a minute she said, "It's nice to see that you're still alive."

Blaze gave a shiver. This was the same voice he had heard on the battlefield and this voice was familiar too.

She started to circle him and said, "Could you do a whistle for me, it'd make me happy."

The fire dragon didn't see why not and made a whistle sound with his mouth. The dragoness stopped to his left and growled, "Not that whistle."

Confused Blaze tried to think of something that made a whistle. Without thinking he felt for his inner fire but he let rage infect it and breathed hell fire. A shrill whistle was made and the dragoness smiled. She purred when he finished, "Excellent, you'll be the perfect destroyer. And perhaps something else."

Suddenly she dug her claws into Blaze's side and he roared. When she went back he asked, "Why did you do that?"

The dragoness snorted, "Because you're destined to suffer. Why do you think that you've nearly died numerous times. The time you were stuck under the ice and barely made it out, the time the barmaids nearly squashed you and now Crecco. There is no place that you can escape your destiny, if it's to come true then you must suffer as much as physically possible."

She then lunged forward with a roar and Blaze woke up in the infirmary. The fire dragon shivered, the dream was so familiar. He hadn't had one of those dreams in years.

The last time was about five years ago when he was sleeping next to a fire, a rare occurrence since it was when he was traveling. She's said that he'd suffer then too. But then she seemed to only be his current age, now she was a full grown female.

Voices could he heard and Blaze took the chance to focus on something else. Sensing that they were upstairs he limped over to the stairs and slowly climbed them. The voices stopped as he went through a door. The other guardians, Frost, Spyro and Cynder were there, looking at him. Blaze dropped his head a bit and limped over to an empty spot next to Frost who intertwined their tails and put a wing over him. Terrador said, "It's good to see you walking Blaze, we were worried."

The fire dragon replied, "There's nothing to worry about, I've taken worse than this. What were we discussing?"

Spyro answered, "Cyril has an offer to make and we were waiting for you to wake up."

Everyone turned to Cyril who coughed before saying, "Well we have managed to survive this attack, but with serious consequences. We lost a dozen dragons and at least 25 moles. That's close to half of our current army and we will not survive another attack like this one. What we need is allies and I believe that I can find us one."

There was a knock on the door and Cyril called for him to enter. Blaze's eyes narrowed as Flame entered with a small smile. The fire dragon sat down next to Cyril and winked at Frost who looked away. Cyril said, "This is Flame, he was one of the dragons who tried out for the Fire Guardian position and he is also a prince from the north who is willing to lend us support. All we need to do is send an ambassador to his kingdom to secure the deal with his parents."

Blaze growled, "Are we sure that we can trust him?"

Cyril held back a growl and replied, "Yes, I have known his family for decades and they are friendly towards Warfang."

Terrador intervened and asked, "Who were you thinking of an ambassador Cyril?"

Blaze felt Frost stiffen next to him. Before he could ask her about it Cyril said, "It is usually the duty of the current Ice Guardian to secure peace treaties since the other elements aren't as noble and are more savage, no offence to my peers. But I am too old to journey and stay in Flame's kingdom so I elect my apprentice and granddaughter Frost, she has some training in diplomatic missions and is the only one among us that I want going in my stead."

Terrador nodded, thinking about this. Blaze spoke up, "You can't be serious, you really want to send Frost by herself up north?"

Cyril said, "She'll be with Flame here and thus perfectly safe."

Terrador said, "I agree with Blaze Cyril, even if we sent you instead one of the other guardians would accompany you to ensure safety in numbers. Unfortuanetly Volteer, Blaze and I can't make the journey either so that leaves either Spyro and Cynder."

The purple dragon said, "We'll both go with Frost, if two dragons are safe then three would be safer and Flame's parents might be more welcoming with two legends in their home."

Terrador nodded and Blaze said, "I want to go too, I've spent a part of my life in the north while Spyro and Cynder have never been there. Frost was there too and two guides instead of one would be better."

Cyril was about to say something when Terrador said, "Not yet Blaze, you have an anger problem with Flame and we need to secure friendship instead of rage. Not to mention that you aren't in the condition for travel with your latest wounds. You shall join Spyro, Cynder and Frost in two weeks, enough time for you to heal, rest and for the others to secure the outline of an alliance."

Cyril smiled as Blaze looked down at the table, defeated. Terrador said, "While an alliance is being secured the remaining guardians and I will call in some nearby areas inhabited with dragons. I'm sure that they'll come to Warfang instead of staying in little unprotected villages. I believe that that's all, let's get some rest. Our ambassadors here will leave early in the morning."

The older dragons left, leaving the younger dragons. Flame gave Blaze a smirk before departing too. Blaze had to hold himself back from lunging at the prince. Spyro said, "Calm down Blaze, we need this for everyone's safety."

Frost gave the fire dragon a nudge before the two left. Spyro and Cynder also went downstairs to sleep. The night went by as the residents of Warfang slept.

When the sun had started to rise the guardians and the young dragons were on the wall. Spyro, Cynder and Frost were wearing shoulder packs while Flame didn't carry anything. Blaze was seated between Terrador and Volteer, just in case. Cyril was talking to Frost, "Now remember, we need protection at an equal cost. We are willing to give minerals, wood and crafts in exchange as well as teaching."

Frost nodded and stood next to Cynder. Cyril went back to Terrador who said, "Good luck young dragons, bring us back a treaty."

Spyro nodded and the four of them flew north. Blaze's eyes showed his concern as he watched them. Volteer whispered to him, "Do not fret young fire dragon, in two weeks time you shall be among them with Frost once again."

The fire dragon gave a nod as he turned around and flew towards the temple. The rest of the guardians started to talk about the villages. Blaze flew up to the spire that came up from the round top roof of the temple. He gripped it in his claws and took a breather.

He was breathing hard and his body ached from the quick flight. The gash in his chest was bleeding hard and blood started to drip from the bandages. The scar in his back leg throbbed as well. Blaze looked north and saw four flying forms. He growled for a moment before roaring, hoping that they'd hear him.

Frost looked back as the roar went by them. Cynder asked her, "You alright?"

The ice dragoness turned back to the front and said quietly, "Ya, I'm fine."

Flame looked back at Warfang, understanding a hidden part of that roar. The noble dragon suppressed a growl as he turned forward. Flame would meet Blaze's challenge, and win.

**Done, some of you are probably relieved that you are done with reading the latest chapter while the rare few will be sad for the chapter to end. I'll try not to take three weeks again, my huge band event is now over and I won't have to worry about state until the end of April(ya, we're going to state!). I'm currently listening to oldies and relaxing about this for the first time in a few weeks. I feel good! I wanna give a shout out to DraconLegend001(formely known as Purpledragon134) for putting BlazexFrost on his profile as one of his favorite couples, I'm not sure about this Draco343 fellow though, gonna have to find him lol. Soz if you got the alert email twice, mispelled Dracon's name so had to change it, soz. So here's the end of another chapter, and remember. Those kids with machine guns can't kill me, not anymore. *looks out to little graves where the kids who tried to kill me now lie* Thank you to Blaze for frying their little butts.**

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10: Wolfclaw

**Hello people of the internet, plus 4 others. The other four contain three friends from school and my uncle-.- I don't know if my uncle ditched the story already(he hasn't played the series and doesn't know the relationship like us). My three school chums started with one who gave it to another friend, and then gave it to another friend once the other friend finished with a printed copy of this. But that's enough on my real life. You're hear for my story, right? I hope so:( Well I managed to finish this while hiding from the zombies. The kids have returned as zombies and I blame Blaze for not frying them correctly. Blaze: _At least I killed them the first time, you were crying._ Now's not the time Blaze, we have little children zombies armed with machine guns outside the door. Right now I feel calm and relaxed, ready to enjoy life. Even though there's little children zombies outside-.- I'll make a deal with them, probably get them back to life so they can annoy me instead of kill me *moans* SHUT UP!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belong to Sierra or the previous Spyro games before the remade trilogy, but I do own all OCs that appear in this chapter as well as the lake! Ya.**

**Ch 10: Wolfclaw**

Three days passed before the ambassadors and Flame reached Wolfclaw, the capital. Frost was sure to keep Spyro and Cynder between her and Flame. The first night out was when Flame had tried to woo her.

As they were getting ready for sleep Flame tried to sleep next to Frost, saying that he needed warmth even though he was a fire dragon. The ice dragoness tried sleeping in other spots but Flame always followed. Eventually she slept next to Spyro and Cynder who welcomed her. Flame wasn't in a rush to test the two world saviors.

The four of them flew over an outer wall and landed in the middle of a street. Dragons were going around in the streets, taking care of various jobs even though the sun was just peeking over the horizon as it fell. But one spotted them and shouted, "Our prince returns with the two heroes!"

They were then surrounded as dragons gave praise and thanks to Spyro and Cynder for stopping Malefor. The couple hadn't encountered something like this in months and blushed at all the attention. Their blush deepened when someone asked, "How long until you two have eggs?"

Flame diverged the crowd, and managed to get them walking fast down the street. But the crowd followed them all the way to the castle.

The castle was made of grey stone blocks which were clean of dirt and grime. There was a second smaller wall that surrounded the castle. A few watch towers stood close to the wall, fires on the top for the guards who had to sit there and watch. The main body had large glass windows that looked out across the city. Flags with the symbol of the kingdom, fire frozen in ice, hung from the wall and were placed top of numerous cone roofs. Flame smiled and said, "Welcome to the Flaire castle."

The metal gates were pulled up and the four dragons entered the castle area. Groans were heard from the crowd behind them when the gates were put back down to prevent access.

Guards were walking through the snow covered courtyard and Spyro stiffened when he saw them. They were wolves, clad in steel armor with the family insignia on them. Cynder felt him stiffen and whispered, "What's wrong?"

But the purple dragon shook his head saying quietly, "Tell you later."

Frost didn't notice and asked Flame, "Your guards are wolves?"

The fire dragon nodded, saying, "When the royal family started they looked for some reliable muscle. Much like your cats of Avalar, the wolves are close allies. Perhaps even closer than your cats."

The ice dragon nodded as they continued towards the main doors. The doors were tall, about fifteen feet, and made of steel with a pattern of bumps. The two wolves standing on either side gave a bow to Flame as they passed.

The doors were opened and they went in. Pillars stood on either side of the large red rug making the room look larger. The floor was made out of a white marble that reflected the light that came from the torches.

The dragons walked down the hall with Flame leading them. When they got to the end of the hall there was another set of doors.

These doors were wooden but still had details that made it look majestic. A dragon with its wings flared and breathing fire upwards at an unknown enemy was carved into it. It was smooth to the touch and didn't have any rough edges.

Flame turned to Spyro and his friends to say, "My parents are behind this door. They will expect you to be on your best behavior, since you're in their presence."

The three dragons nodded and Flame turned back to the door. He threw the doors open in a theatrical way before striding in. Spyro, Cynder and Frost followed.

The throne room was more wide than long, probably to fit in more subjects. Steps were at the end of the rig which led to a platform with two large cushions where two dragons sat.

The one on the left was orange colored with a red belly and chest. His body was large in the way that he was fat. Even though his body was sluggish his blue eyes were sharp and showed his intelligence. The gold crown on his head identified him as Flame's father, and king.

The dragoness who was on the right had red scales that matched Flame's. Her chest and belly were a gold color as well. She was skinny, skinny enough that it was unhealthy, even though her curves showed more.

The king sat up and said, "Flame, you brought guests."

The prince bowed before saying, "Yes, these three dragons are here representing Warfang. The leaders of the city wish to make an alliance, due to a recent attack. This is Spyro, Cynder and Frost."

Spyro stood tall as the king looked him over. The dragonesses did the same, trying to appear confident. After a minute the king said, "Have some servants show them to the good guest rooms, one for Spyro and Cynder and one for Frost. They must be tired, and we can discuss matters tomorrow."

Flame gave another bow and lead the other three dragons out of the throne room. Once outside Flame said, "You'll be taken to your rooms now. If you need anything then send for me."

A small green dragon came forward and Flame left. The trio was led through some smaller hallways to a corridor with a door on each side. Spyro and Cynder took the room on the left while Frost took the other room. The green dragon left to let them settle in. Frost's room was circular, a large window was on the other side. A four-poster bed was on the left with a fireplace on the right. Books were stacked on a bookshelf that was next to the fireplace.

The ice dragoness slung her bag onto the bed and went over to the bookshelf. She found that there were close to a dozen books concerning royal families. If she wanted to look, she'd probably find a book about her family.

There was the sound of a door opening and Frost turned to see Flame. He smiled coyly, and asked, "Are you settling in alright?"

Frost snorted and turned back to the bookshelf, "Well you haven't give me any time to settle."

Suddenly Flame was right behind Frost. He whispered in a seductive tone, "A beautiful dragoness like yourself needs a strong dragon like me, instead of a dragon like Blaze."

Frost shivered as she felt Flame's tail go up her back leg. The door was opened again and Cynder came in. She said quickly, "Frost, why don't you join me and Spyro for tonight?"

The ice dragoness was quick to get to Cynder and leave the room. Cynder gave Flame a disapproving headshake before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

Flame stared at the door for a minute before starting to growl. He then breathed fire into the fireplace. '_Why did she have to interrupt?' _Flame thought, '_I have to secure Frost before Blaze can get her, but how?'. _An idea came into the dragon's head and he smiled. He then left the room to start preparations.

Spyro and Cynder's room was exactly the same as Frost's, except there were two beds. Spyro was already asleep on one, his side rising up and down in rhythm. Cynder asked Frost, "Are you alright?"

The blue dragoness nodded, "I'm fine, just tired of Flame."

Cynder didn't know what to say and a minute of silence passed. Finally she said, "Well think of it this way, there's gotta be a reason why Flame is willing to risk Blaze for you. Nobody's really tried to steal me except for Crecco. Maybe I'm not worth it." the black dragoness seemed sad over the last sentence.

Frost tried to cheer her up, "Come on Cynder, you're beautiful and you have the love of your life. The reason why dragons aren't lining up outside your door is because Spyro would destroy them easily."

Cynder gave a small nod, "Ya, you're right. How about we get some sleep, you can take the second bed."

The black dragoness got in bed with Spyro and lied down next to his belly. Frost got in the other bed and curled up. After a minute she said, "I can't believe I miss Blaze already."

She thought nobody had heard her, but Cynder said, "He'll be here in a couple weeks Frost, and I doubt that he'll leave before you do."

Frost remained silent and shut her eyes. Soon she fell asleep.

Rain was pouring down on Blaze as he looked up at the clouds. He was in the courtyard looking up at the storm that was keeping him in Warfang. Two weeks had passed and his chest no longer bled or caused him pain. The moles had yet to remove the bandages for good, saying that they wanted to be safe, but Blaze had hardly paid attention to their warning and was determined to take them off when he wanted.

He had lost some weight from not eating as much as he did, but Tim had been forcing him to eat. Even though the moles had ordered Blaze not to train he'd been training in secret. It felt good to train again, even if it hurt him.

The guardians had started their plan of bringing in the nearby dragon villages. The streets were starting to become more populated again.

Blaze took a deep breath, and calmed his mind. His tail lit on fire, causing steam to rise as the rain fell on it. He then slowly caused it to spread across the rest of his body. The fire was then forced together and shot into the sky. When it came back down Blaze breathed a fire blast to absorb it.

Now done, the fire dragon got up and walked inside. He raised his body heat once out of the rain and evaporated the water. He went to the guardians chamber, ready to ask for leave.

Terrador was the only one there, staring at the wall in deep thought. Blaze waited for the large green dragon to finish his train of thought, "How can I help you Blaze?" Terrador asked.

"I'd like to go north and join Spyro and Cynder, "Blaze said, leaving Frost out of it so that it didn't sound too personal.

"And Frost." Terrador added, hiding a grin.

Blaze's blush was hidden by his red scales, "I forgot that she was there too."

"How are your injuries?"

"Never better, I could fight a whole legion if I wanted to." Blaze gave a small puff of fire from his nostrils to help his point.

Terrador chuckled, remembering when he was young, "Alright, when the storm ends you can leave."

"Thanks Terrador." Blaze said before leaving. The fire dragon still had another thing to take care of before he left though.

Blaze walked through a couple of hallways to come to a circular room. There were four doors, each with a different design for each guardian. Eventually he'd move into the Fire Guardian's chamber but recent matters had delayed it.

Blaze went to the door with a glass ball that had captured lightning inside and raised his paw to knock. But before he could, the sound of laugher came through it. Curiously, Blaze knocked.

He heard a female groan and a male's growl. There was the sound of stomping and Volteer opened the door growling, "What in the name of- oh, Blaze."

The Electric Guardian suddenly blushed and did his best to block Blaze's view into the room. But the Fire Guardian saw a yellow mass that seemed to be moving and asked, "Is there someone in there with you Volteer?"

There was a giggle and Volteer's blush deepened, "Nobody else is in here."

"I'm sorry, did you only say five words?" Blaze was enjoying this.

The yellow dragon sighed, "Fine, if you must know. Sheila can you come see this dragon?"

Volteer stepped aside and a yellow dragoness came forward. She looked to be Volteer's age and was about half a foot shorter than the electric dragon. Her chest and belly were orange while her horns were white. The color of her eyes was a piercing bright green. She said with a nod, "Nice to meet you."

Blaze nodded too and asked, "Volteer, where have you been hiding this dragoness?"

Volteer hastily said, "This is Sheila, she is from one of the villages that came into Warfang. Sheila this is Blaze, the Fire Guardian."

Blaze wasn't used to Volteer speaking with such simple sentences, and asked, "Could I talk to you alone Volteer?"

Without being asked, Sheila went back inside the room. Volteer asked, "Well what is the reason that you requested to speak with me?"

The fire dragon smiled at the usual Volteer speech, "I understand that Spyro is due for advanced lightning, but I was wondering if I could give him a crasher course in fire while we're up there. Decided to ask first so as not to walk over your claws."

Volteer nodded, "I can't figure a reason that'd prevent it, go ahead. Now I have a dragoness to return to."

With that the electric shut the door. Blaze heard voices and he felt longing for Frost again.

The fire dragon left and went to his room. Once there he went to the open balcony and watched the rain fall. He tapped his black claws on the wooden floor as he grew impatient.

Eventually, he got too impatient, and went out onto the balcony. Blaze shut the door and looked outside.

The clouds above were dark and gave the world a gloomy feeling. Rain fell down onto the roofs, making a rapid pitter patter sound.

Blaze listened for a moment for any thunder. When he didn't hear any he flew off the balcony. Now in the air he turned north and went.

The rain hindered Blaze's flight but he managed to stay in the air. After a few hours of flying the rain slowly came to a stop. Sunlight started to make beams through he parting cracks of the clouds.

Blaze lit himself on fire quickly so as to get rid of the extra weight caused by the water. He flew faster and continued until nightfall.

Blaze landed in a small clearing close to a creek. After taking a drink, to put his hunger at bay, the fire dragon curled up next to a rock and slept.

Dew dripped down from the above branches as sunlight washed over the land. A deer bounded into the clearing, full of energy. It went over to the creek and bent down for a drink.

A nearby fire dragon sleepily opened his eyes. He saw the deer, and froze. The deer didn't see Blaze and he slowly got up. He then carefully crept up from behind. When Blaze was close enough he lunged. The fire dragon was sure to limit his lunge so that they didn't go into the water.

The deer squirmed, but Blaze slashed its throat; it quickly died. With a grin he pulled his breakfast away from the creek.

A trail of blood was made as the open slash in the deer's neck bled. Blaze stopped in the middle of the clearing and brought the deer in front of him. He then breathed a small stream of fire to burn off the hair and cook it.

With that done he bit into the side and tore off some meat. Blaze snapped his jaws as he chewed to crush any possible bones. Tim didn't like it whenever Blaze ate so primitively and the dragon was careful to only do it outside civilization.

After biting and ripping off more meat Blaze sat back with a sigh of relief. The only remains of the deer were the bones, head and bottom. Blood was splattered onto the grass and all over the fire dragon's maw and claws.

Blaze got up and walked to the creek where he washed his snout and claws. He noticed that his bandages were also soaked with blood and decided to rip them off.

Once they were off he examined his chest in the water to see the damage. There were a couple spots of blood from where skin was torn off from the tight wrapping but it looked fine other than that. There was a large scar that seemed to be staying for awhile.

Blaze snorted and went back to the corpse. He wrinkled his nose as the smell hit him. The blood that had been close to his nose had been keeping the smell of burnt hair at bay but now it was in full force.

The smell was too unbearable and Blaze flew away, leaving the carcass for any nearby scavengers. He continued flying for the rest of the day and throughout the night.

Sometime after midnight Blaze saw lights in the distance. He continued flying, and soon spotted the city of Wolfclaw.

Lampposts, with torches lit, gave light to the streets and the buildings. The fire dragon didn't see anybody around and landed.

He heard footsteps and turned around. A wolf clad in steel armor and a sword buckled to his hips was coming towards him. A fire frozen in ice was painted on the chest plate. The wolf had grey fur and stood about a foot taller than Blaze. He said in a low voice, "Curfew was two hours ago, what are you doing outside?"

Blaze replied, "I seriously just got here. I'm from Warfang with the other three ambassadors that arrived a couple weeks ago."

Another wolf wearing similar armor came up, "What's going on?" he asked.

"This dragon says that he's with the Warfang ambassadors." the first wolf said, gesturing at Blaze.

"Does he now? Perhaps the king would like to see him."

Blaze held up his paw, "Fellas, it's ok. I'll just find the others and wait for the morning to come."

The wolfs suddenly jumped forward and grabbed Blaze. He struggled but their grasp held the dragon. Blaze snarled, "What are you doing?"

"Rules are rules and we won't let them be broken without consent from the king." one of the wolves growled

Blaze struggled again but when that didn't work he started to ready his fire breath. One of the wolves brought out a muzzle and put it on the dragon's snout. The fire dragon savagely shook his head, trying to break free of the muzzle, and lashed out with his tail. It cut the wolf on his left, who growled and kneed Blaze in the stomach.

The wind was knocked out of Blaze and he would've fallen if the wolves weren't there. Dragons were starting to peek outside their doors, wondering what was happening. One of the wolves shouted, "Get back inside!"

The spectators were quick to obey and the doors slammed shut. Blaze got his breathing back in time for the wolves to grab his legs and pull him down the street.

They pulled Blaze to the castle where the metal gate was pulled up. He was dragged inside and through the main hall. Blaze was then taken to the throne room where the wolves left him before leaving.

Blaze got up and took the muzzle off, throwing it away with a growl. There was the sound of someone clearing their throat and Blaze turned to see the king sitting alone next to a pile of scrolls. The king said, "Do you wish to me why you're here?"

"I'm an ambassador from Warfang, due to an injury in battle I had to wait to come until my recovery." Blaze answered.

"Hmm," the king said, "how do you want to prove it?"

Blaze quietly swore, he had forgotten the bag from the other guardians, "My friends can recognize me."

"Is that right? Well, we don't work that way in the case of somebody who will have power in the city, perhaps if you were a servant…"

"I am a servant," Blaze found himself saying, "Frost is my master."

The king stared Blaze down for a few minutes before calling out, "Guard, please bring me ambassador Frost."

There was the sound of footsteps as the wolf outside the door left. The two dragons stared at each other as they waited. Soon the sound of hurried footsteps could be heard from outside.

Frost came in, the doors opened for her by the guards. The fist thing she saw was Blaze looking back at her. She would've gone closer to him but he gave a quick shake of his tail blade, a signal used by guardians to indicate warning. The king said, "Frost, I apologize for waking you at such an hour but this dragon says that he's your servant. If he is lying then I apologize again for wasting your time and will have him put to death."

The ice dragoness shook her head saying, "No need, he's my servant. It took you long enough Blaze."

"I'm sorry ma'am." Blaze said, dropping his head as if he was truly sorry.

The king said, "Well take him then, I have other matters to attend to."

Frost bowed and said, "Thank you your majesty, good night."

Blaze followed her out of the throne room as the king turned to the nearby scrolls. Frost led the fire dragon back to her room.

The fire was low and gave the room an eerie shadow over everything. Frost sighed and asked, "Servant?"

"I forgot my bag with the papers that proved it and that was the only way out." Blaze answered as he examined Frost.

Her scales were a bit dull but Blaze didn't care. When she turned to him Blaze stared into her brown eyes. He said quietly, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." she replied. Frost saw the scar on Blaze's chest and shivered, thinking about how close the axe came to going deeper. She said, "But we can't do anything right now. In a monarchy like this a royal ambassador like me can't be with a servant."

Blaze growled, "I hate this."

"I don't like it either Blaze, but we have to hold back only for a bit. Things are starting to get wrapped up and it'll only take about a week for everything to get done." Frost got in bed and lied down on her side, facing Blaze.

He sighed, "Alright, but once we're outside the capital I won't be able to keep myself from you."

"I won't want to, now get some sleep." the dragoness flipped over and quickly fell asleep.

Blaze admired her sleeping form for a bit before curling up in front of the fire. The cold from the floor was quickly eradicated when Blaze heated himself. He then shut his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Deep below the castle close to the dungeons there was a secret room. There was a round wood table in the center and charts on the walls. A bookcase was against one of the walls and there were two doors, one made of steel and the other made of stone. Flame was there along with his wolf captain. He said, "Are the plans set?"

"They are, my lord, even our ace." the grey wolf captain said with a bow.

"The ace is ready already? Show me."

The captain smiled, revealing his sharp fangs, and said, "All we need is a smell." as he opened the steel door. When it opened something made a large birdlike screech.

Flame smiled, and said quietly, "With this on our side, Blaze will never see Warfang again."

Outside, the moon glowed, casting the world in a dark light.

**Well here we are again... awkward. I realize that this is a shorter chapter and I don't like it either. It was about 2,000 words shorter than my other chapters. What is Flame planning for Blaze? Like the scar I gave him? Gives him a battle scarred look I think, maybe. Well thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far and thanks for trudging through the swamp known as my stories-.- Please review this becuase those reviews make me feel all good inside and I could read em all day long for kicks. I have seen my peers(insulting to them to be called my peers) give reviews of the new Spyro game called Skylanders and I feel that I'll give one to make my voice be heard, no matter how awful it is.**

***lights dim and focus as dramatic music plays* Like it? Got it last Christmas. Now here's the review. What the #$^% is this #$^#^#$&#&#%$#? Spyro looks like a mutated toad. Where's Cynder! No love interest thus it doesn't have my interest. Need a love interest instead of mindless battles repeating over and over again. Don't see much of a storyline oppurtunity here either. Although I like the idea of a toy holding your character to transfer from different consoles, just not with this game. I need more CynderxSpyro, although Cynder can't legally be in this game. The creators aren't Sierra and thus can't use Cynder who belongs to Sierra cause they'd get sued. That was my review, go eat some cabbage and enjoy your day/night. Please review, never get enough of those things(although enough is never enough I guess lol).**


	11. Chapter 11: Aurora Borealis

**Hello there citizens of various countries! I am Draco363 and I bring another chapter into your lives! *kids boo* NOBODY ASKED YOU!... As you can see, the children have been revived from their blubbering and pitiful existence of zombies in exchange for letting me live. Blaze flew off somewhere when we started losing... unfortuanetly I am unable to fly and had to make a deal for my life. I am sad about something, this is about a couple thousand words shorter than what I have been doing in past chapters. This and the next chapters are gonna be kinda just sitting around chapters, the gang not doing much. I didn't just wanna do 'one week later' to get back to the action. Besides, this builts up suspense. Although I can already hear people sighing as they realize they're going to have to wade through the mucky water that is my writing abilities. Well, I'll talk some more at the end but I imagine that people are eager to get started(poor people)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters showcased from any Spyro video games(they belong to their own respective companies)(face it, if I did own Spyro(which I don't) then Skylanders wouldn't exist and the next Spyro game would have Cynder in it), I do however own any OCs that appear in this text. **

**Ch. 11: Aurora Borealis**

Spyro opened his eyes as morning sunlight streamed through the windows. He gave some small stretches, but was careful not to disturb the black dragoness under his wing.

After a few minutes, Cynder started to stir too. She yawned and stretched like Spyro did. With that done, the dragoness snuggled back against Spyro's belly. She asked, "What do we have to do today?"

Spyro started to rub Cynder's belly as he answered, "Well Frost said that she'd take care of the treaty today so that leaves us to do whatever we want."

Cynder purred at the idea of just them and the town. But she remembered something and asked, "Could you check on Frost? I just want to be sure that Flame isn't waiting outside with another thing of roses."

The purple dragon agreed and got up. Cynder curled up to keep warm, Spyro's body heat now gone.

Spyro went out of the room and into the hallway. He then slowly opened the door to Frost's room in order to not wake hr up.

The purple dragon heard snoring and stuck his head in to find the source. Blaze was lying on his back as he slept, giving an occasional kick with his back leg. Frost wasn't fazed by the noise and was peacefully sleeping on her bed.

Spyro smiled as he withdrew his head from the room. He went back to his room and lied down behind Cynder. The purple dragon covered her with his wing and the dragoness pushed her back against his belly. She asked, "How is she?"

"She'll be fine; a certain red dragon is sleeping in the room." He answered, intertwining their tails together.

The black dragoness grinned, "He must have gotten here last night. Now what about us?" she turned her head towards Spyro and they kissed.

While the two young dragons were kissing, Frost was starting to wake up. The ice dragoness yawned before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She sat up on her belly and looked over at Blaze.

The fire dragon had rolled over onto his side, his wing stretched out, as if covering something dear to him. He shifted and his scar became visible. Frost has to suppress a shiver, she would never get used to it.

She watched him sleep for a bit before walking off the bed. Blaze yawned, his white fangs revealed, and stretched as he woke up. Frost said, "Good morning Blaze."

"Morning." He replied, as he got up. The fireplace had died and nothing was left except for some ashes. But lights still got in through the large window.

Frost said, as she walked to the door, "Come on, I'm having breakfast with the king to discuss our alliance."

"Splendid." Blaze said sarcastically, he wasn't eager to meet the dragon who wanted to execute him only several hours ago. Frost gave Blaze a poke with her tail and the red dragon followed her.

Servants passed them as the two dragons walked, already busy at work for their masters. The couple reached the throne room, where they were directed to a table inside that had been set up. Frost sat at the table while Blaze stood behind since he was considered a servant.

The king wasn't there yet so the two dragons had to wait. After twenty minutes of sitting there, the king and queen finally came through the doors. They sat down on the side closest to the steps. The king said, "Good morning Frost, I apologize for keeping you waiting but I had something important."

Frost nodded in understanding. Blaze saw the queen shift and a hard to see blush start to appear. The fire dragon gave a quick shake of his head, trying to get rid of the mental image.

Food was brought in by several small adult dragons. They were all Blaze's size and had green scales. Plates and bowls of silver were placed in front of the dragons sitting at the table before the food was brought in.

Water was poured into Frost's bowl while the king and queen got wine. Types of meat including deer, elk, boar, and different species of bird were put down for the dragons to eat at their leisure. Fruit was also put amid the meat, but not as much was offered as meat. Blaze kept himself as still as possible, he hadn't eaten since the deer he caught. The king waved to the food when the servants left, and said, "Dig in Ambassador Frost; this is little compared to a true feast."

The ice dragoness calmly took some deer and put it on her plate, being careful about the servings. Blaze occupied himself by looking at the wall and counting bricks. The king didn't show any restraint as he took large pieces of food and put them on his plate, whereas the queen only took a small serving of fruit. Between bites, the king said to Frost, "Interesting choice of servant, dragons his size aren't usually personal servants. Here we send them to the mines for life. I myself prefer smaller servants so that they can't fight back."

Frost replied, "Blaze is completely loyal to me, my uncle gave him to me when we were only a couple years old. He is skilled with his element too." She was quick to make up lies.

"Hmm, large and skilled isn't a good combination for a servant. How do you discipline him, I imagine he gives a bit of trouble every so often."

Blaze's claws dug into the wooden floor. He didn't enjoy being talked about like a pet. Frost said, "Solitary confinement helps a lot."

The king laughed, "He's one of those eh? You spar with him?"

"It gives me a good work out and a bit of a challenge. But if he goes too far I punish him."

At this time, Blaze couldn't hold back anymore and his stomach growled. Silence filled the room as everyone looked at the fire dragon. Frost said, "Blaze, why don't you go hunt? I won't need you for awhile."

The fire dragon nodded before calmly leaving the room. Once outside, he ran to the courtyard and flew off.

When he was high enough, Blaze flew west towards the forest. The land turned to trees, both going fast under the dragon. Blaze slowed down and kept an eye out for movement under the trees.

He saw a flash of brown and smiled, 'Breakfast' he thought. Blaze tucked in his wings and dove down. He flared his wings when he was under the treeline and pursued the deer.

The deer's jog turned into a run when it heard something break through the branches. It swerved past as many treed as it could, trying to make Blaze crash. Blaze managed to avoid the trees through and kept the deer in sight. But when he was getting close, the deer made a last minute turn; Blaze rammed into a tree which bended a bit.

The fire dragon growled as he got up and rubbed his head. There was a snort and Blaze turned around to see a wild boar stomping it's foot on the ground.

It stood a few inches taller than Blaze, the shoulders being the high spot. Two white tusks came out of the side of its mouth, both two feet in length. Blaze must have disturbed the boar's den when he crashed into the tree.

The dragon smiled; he'd be eating boar instead of deer today. The boar charged at Blaze with a squeal. Blaze rolled to the side, dodging the boar's tusks. He then jumped onto the boar as it slowed. Blood started to flow as Blaze sunk his claws into the boar's shoulder. The boar bucked, trying to throw the fire dragon off. Blaze felt its muscles tighten and jumped off before the boar rolled over. It was quick to get up and charge again. Blaze jumped to the side but growled as a tusk cut his back thigh. Blood trickled down the dragon's leg as he put some distance between him and the boar. The boar trotted a bit as it turned; ready to strike again. Blaze ran through a quick list of ways to kill a boar in his mind. After picking a method that had worked before, Blaze showed his side and readied his tail. The boar charged and Blaze quickly jumped to the side, but stabbed with his tail blade. His tail blade went into the boar's mouth and pierced upwards, stabbing the brain. The boar dropped and Blaze pulled his tail blade out with a sucking sound. A water like liquid was coated to the top part of the tail blade while blood covered the rest.

Blaze growled as he wiped the liquids off onto the snow; the dragon didn't like having brain juice on his tail blade. After frying the boar's fur off, Blaze licked his lips in anticipation of a meal.

There was a growl and Blaze's head jerked up. The small growl was joined by others. The fire dragon's blood chilled as memories came back to him.

Sounds of snow crunching underfoot started as the creatures came forward through the bushes. Blaze snapped his jaws and gave a snort of fire. He was a lot bigger than when these growls made him run years ago. The dragon's revenge had finally come.

Spyro and Cynder had left the castle, after getting breakfast, to walk through the city. The streets were less crowded than an average day due to the dark clouds above.

The couple was walking down the main street, browsing through the different stands. Spyro had his bag with him which contained some money from the guardians, and was keeping an eye out for any possible gifts for Cynder. Something caught his eye on a stand and he went over. Cynder was busy looking through a stand on the other side of the street.

The objects that caught Spyro's attention were steel bracelets. Different symbols adorned each of the four parts. The dragoness in charge, a large green female standing a few feet taller than Spyro, noticed the purple dragon, and asked him, "What can I do for you?"

Spyro gestured to the bracelets, and asked, "What are these?"

The earth dragoness smiled, "You have a good eye, these bracelets were made to the east from here. They're made of a steel variant that is more comfortable and tougher. But due to the rarity of the metal, it isn't used for large production."

"What do the symbols mean?" the symbols in question seemed to be delicately burnt into the metal.

The dragoness held them up one by one as she explained, "This is courage, strength, passion and love. I imagine that you're under the influence of the last one."

Spyro subconsciously glanced back at Cynder who was talking to a stall manager. The earth dragoness smiled, and whispered, "She's beautiful."

Spyro gave a slight blush and asked, "How much are they?"

"For the savior of our world? Twenty gold pieces, I'd give them free but everyone needs to make a living."

The purple dragon fished out twenty gold pieces and paid for the bracelets. The dragoness wrapped the bracelets up, her paws moving quickly, and gave it to Spyro in turn. Spyro managed to get the present into his bag before Cynder came back. She said, "Come on, let's look at the rest of the stalls."

Spyro nodded and followed the black dragoness down the street. After browsing through the rest of the stands, they decided to return to their room.

Soon they saw a familiar blue dragoness quickly going through the crowd, giving the impression that she was looking for someone. Spyro called her over, "Frost, what's going on?"

Frost seemed to notice them for the first time and came over. The ice dragoness was pawing the ground with anxiety. She asked, "Have you two seen Blaze anywhere?"

Cynder shook her head, "No, and we've been walking around for awhile now. I doubt he's in the city, why?"

This seemed to worry Frost more as she said, "I sent him out to hunt this morning but he hasn't come back. You think he could be having some trouble?"

Spyro and Cynder glanced at each other, various situations with Blaze in trouble running through both of their minds. Spyro quickly said, "You two look through the city, I'll see if I can find him outside of the walls." before flying away.

The purple dragon quickly gained altitude before soaring with his golden wings fully stretched. Looking around at the ground far below him, Spyro growled. With Blaze's short temper he could've gotten anything mad, not to mention how a whole army tried to kill him for a reward. Finding him would be hard through the thick trees.

Suddenly, after a few minutes of flying, a roar split through the air. Spyro quickly focused on where it came from and tucked in his wings, diving in its direction. The wind whistled past the dragon's earholes as his speed increased sharply. When he was a hundred feet up, Spyro flared his wings in order to kill his speed before diving again. He quickly broke through the branches and surrounded himself with earth to prevent getting hurt from the fall.

The sound of growls reached Spyro as he burst his earth shell apart. The purple dragon ran to the nearby clearing and saw Blaze.

The fire dragon was currently clawing viciously a screaming grey mass. Blaze quickly killed it and looked around, eager to spill more blood.

"Blaze!" Spyro shouted, trying to calm the dragon.

Blaze quickly turned, thinking it was an enemy, and calmed down when he saw Spyro. He grinned and said, "He Spyro, you want some boar?" motioning to the carcass on the side of the clearing.

Spyro glanced at the boar before saying, "You go ahead, I don't really like boar."

Blaze shrugged and walked over to his meal. Spyro came up and sat close to the fire dragon. He said, as Blaze ripped off some meat and ate, "You know, Frost is worried sick about you. Missing all day doesn't calm her nerves."

"Sorry, I ran into some trouble." Blaze replied through a mouthful of meat.

Spyro glanced back at the now unrecognizable corpse, "What was that?"

Blaze swallowed his food and said, "It's a creature called a Raptor. Nasty things, a few inches taller than Cynder and Frost. When I first struck out alone, they terrified me. I was only a few years old so they could've killed me at anytime. Stole so many of my kills that I was often starving. When I had killed this boar they surrounded me and I got some revenge. Felt good to sink my claws into their throats." the fire dragon curled his claws as he remembered the feeling.

Spyro remained silent and Blaze resumed eating. When he had finished, the two took off and returned to Wolfclaw.

Darkness as starting to descend as the two landed on the main street. There was nobody else in sight, they were all readying for the curfew.

There was a yell and Blaze was tackled by Frost, who seemed to come out of nowhere. Cynder also got there and said, "Frost saw the two of you flying and just took off."

Spyro grinned at her before turning back to Blaze and Frost. Frost was on top of Blaze and had placed her paws on the fire dragon's throat, her claws tapping against the leathery skin. Blaze kept completely still, unsure whether or not Frost would be willing to put a few scratches into him. She growled, "Where have you been? You turned breakfast into a whole day endeavor."

Blaze's voice came out a bit squeaky as the dragoness gently pushed down, "Fighting Raptors."

Frost snapped her jaws in front of Blaze's muzzle, "Why is it that you can turn anything into a fight? What if one got a lucky shot to your throat?"

"I'm fine, can you get off now?" Blaze wheezed.

Frost gave another snarl before getting off of the fire dragon and walking away, "Come on!" she yelled over her shoulder, "I got permission for us to hunt tonight."

Blaze gave Spyro and Cynder a helpless look before following the ice dragoness. Spyro and Cynder held back their laughter and went back to the castle.

Once inside, they continued to their room. Spyro quickly lit the fireplace with his fire breath in order to both light and heat the room. Cynder went to the door that had a balcony and went through it.

Spyro stayed inside for a few minutes more to make sure that the fire wouldn't go out before following her outside. The clouds had left about a half hour ago, revealing the large amount of starts. Cynder was lying down as she stared up at them. Spyro lied down next to her and covered her with his wing, "Beautiful, isn't?" Cynder said after a moment of quiet.

"Ya, although there's something better under my wing." Spyro said, increasing his body heat for the dragoness.

The black dragoness gave a slight blush and pressed her body against Spyro's. Cynder rested her head against Spyro's neck and shut her eyes. Spyro kept completely still for her. The only sounds came from an owl a fair distance away.

Suddenly a roar split the quiet night. Spyro's heart skipped a beat as he recognized the roar from his dreams. He quickly got up, making Cynder also get up, and looked towards the horizon. Spyro said, "This can't be happening, not now."

"What is it Spyro?" Cynder asked, she had never heard the roar before now.

"That was a Hell Dragon, the kind that Blaze could become. I recognize it from my dreams." Spyro answered, shaking as the dreams started to replay in his mind.

Cynder looked at the shaking form and came up next to him. She rubbed her side against his and said, "It's nothing to worry about, probably just your imagination."

"But didn't you hear it?" he asked.

"No." she lied, she couldn't have Spyro go into a breakdown right now.

Spyro shook his head, "But what if it's not? What if-" the purple dragon was cut off by Cynder pushing her lips against his. Cynder said quietly, when she brought her head back an inch, "Frost and Blaze are fine. They're currently five miles away in a cave having some alone time. Frost double-checked for wolf patrols and they don't even go out that far. While the two of us were looking for Blaze, Frost told me of the idea she had. Right now, they're probably just as curious about the roar as you are. But you have someone to pay attention to instead of worrying."

Before Spyro could respond, the black dragoness pressed him into another kiss. Cynder gave Spyro a gentle push and he went down onto his side, neither of them breaking the kiss. The black dragoness also got down on her side and pressed her body against Spyro's. Spyro covered her with his wing as he also held her tight. Cynder held him likewise and their tails tightly intertwined.

After a few minutes of making out, the sky grew brighter. The couple broke their latest kiss to look up at the sky. A neon green hung in the sky, wavering like fine dust hanging in the breeze. The edges were lighter and gave the idea of fading into nothing whereas the solid parts were darker. Spyro asked quietly, "What is it?"

"I think it's the Northern Lights, I saw them often when I lived at Concurrent Skies." Cynder replied, memories of when she was under Maelfor's control beginning to surface.

Spyro sensed her growing uneasiness and held her tighter. The purple dragon looked away from the lights in the sky and turned his head to Cynder. The green from the Aurora was reflected off of the dragoness' pitch black scales. In her eyes Spyro saw a glint of guilt as she reflected on her past. Spyro said, "It's not your fault Cynder, you didn't have a choice in it."

Cynder shook her head, "But I did those thi-" this time she was stopped by Spyro kissing her. The black dragoness pressed herself against him as she closed her eyes, losing herself in the feeling.

When Blaze and Frost had first left Spyro and Cynder, they flew in silence. After flying out a few miles, completely out of sight from Wolfclaw, Frost flew in lose enough to Blaze that their wingtips were brushing. Blaze was taken by surprise, he thought that they were out for a night hunt. Eventually he asked, "Frost, aren't we just hunting?"

"Course not," she replied, "thought you wouldn't mind some alone time with me. Everyone else thinks that we're hunting though, except for Spyro and Cynder."

Blaze grinned at the idea, happy to truly be with Frost again. After flying another couple of miles, they landed close to a clearing. They walked for a bit, keeping an eye out for anything that'd provide a shelter for them.

Suddenly, a roar sounded. The two dragons turned to the nearby source and ran towards it. They burst into a clearing just in time to see a black tail disappear through the bushes on the other side, "Come on!" Frost said, before running after it.

Blaze followed the dragoness as they took chase. The creature in front of them crashed through the bramble, giving the impression that it was big. Blaze and Frost weren't as large and thus moved faster through the growth. Curses could be heard from in front of them as they started to catch up.

They came out to a cliff to find their target at the edge, looking down at the sheer drop. It was a large adult black dragon at about eight foot. Based on the shape, they could guess that it was a male. His scales were darker than Cynder's, no light reflecting off them at all. Frost asked, "Why are you running? We just want to talk."

The dragon froze and slowly raised his head up tall, keeping his back to them. He then whispered something. But when Blaze and Frost strained to hear it, the dragon leapt off the cliff, keeping his wings tucked in. They ran to the edge and looked down, but there was no plummeting dragon. Blaze tilted his head in confusion, "You think he fell that fast?" he asked.

"No, the branches aren't broken, and they would be if a dragon that size fell through. And he didn't fly away, it's like he just disappeared." Frost said, shaking her head in disbelief.

Blaze looked around before saying, "Why don't we stay here for now? It has a nice view."

Frost agreed and they backed away from the edge a couple feet. Blaze lied down first so that Frost could lie against him. The fire dragon covered her with his dark red wing. After Blaze had laid his head on the ground, Frost put her head on top of his. They lied thee for a bit, enjoying the other's presence after so being separate for so long.

The sky grew brighter and the two dragons looked up to see the Northern Lights. Whereas Frost looked in wonder, Blaze' cringed and looked away from it. Frost noticed, and asked him, "What is it Blaze?"

The fire dragon just shook his head, more memories being remembered. Frost prodded Blaze with her muzzle, "Com eon, you can't expect me to just stick out of your problems."

Blaze sighed, "Fine. Last time I saw the light I had lost my parents and was walking through the snow alone. Brings back the loneliness that I felt." the dragon's voice wavered at the end.

Frost didn't say anything for a bit, thinking of something to say. When she did think of something, she pressed her side against Blaze's and whispered in his earhole, "You're not alone anymore. You have me now."

Blaze looked at the dragoness beside him. His green eyes were captivated by the twin pools of brown. Frost moved her head forward and press her lips against Blaze's. They kept the kiss until they had to break for air.

The fire dragon rolled over and onto his back. Frost climbed on top of him, both taking comfort in the familiarity of the position. As Blaze wrapped the dragoness up with his dark red wings, their tails lovingly intertwined. Frost put her paw on Blaze's neck, keeping the dragon's head in place, before kissing him. They were lost to the pleasure as their tongues wrestled with each other.

They continued kissing and holding each other for a few hours. The lights illuminating the sky faded away, leaving no evidence of it's recent presence. Frost eventually broke their last kiss and rested her head on Blaze's neck. She said, "I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Blaze."

The ice dragoness shut her brown eyes as she got ready to sleep. After some hesitation, Blaze whispered, "I love you Frost." but the dragoness was already and didn't hear him.

Blaze smiled softly as he hugged her tight with his wings. He also soon fell asleep. Frost smiled while in her dreams, soothed by the thumping from Blaze's heart.

**What'd you think? I realized that I haven't had a good make-out scene for a few chapters and decided to put in two to make up for lost time. Lately I have been listening to some good music that I discover either through band activities, browsing youtube, or through late night radio talk show hosts. And I have this to say. I am currently taking a SLOW RIDE on a CRAZY TRAIN that's on the HIGHWAY TO HELL while spinning RIGHT ROUND and having TEQUILA with an UPTOWN GIRL!(been wanting to say that for awhile) If you have heard of those songs then you deserve a pat on the back. If you haven't then follow this process, go to the url, type in a video sharing website, and listen to these songs. I realize that not everyone likes these types of music, I like alot of different genres, and if you don't wanna listen to this stuff then fine, I will not judge anyone so long you don't judge me. Cause we're all friends*give creepy smile that's often on children programming* *kids cheer as they're reminded of their daily TV show* aigh-.- Well, I'm going to go and do something... don't know what yet but it shall NOT be epic like taking down an army all alone. One man, all alone, betrayed by his comrades. Sorry, saw the Transformers between chapters. Oh ya! Just remembered some things. And forgot one-.- hate that with a passion. It will be awhile until the next chapter becuase I have started another fanfic. It is a pokémon romance, if thou are interested then go to my profile and then just scroll down to find my stories. Remembered something else, I realize that I didn't say what a Raptor looks like. Here's what you do, you go to a search engine and search for velociraptor. That's right, my creatures are based off of a dinosaur. Alright I think that's it. Just wait, I'm going to remember something else right after I publish this and go #%$ it! How much you wanna bet? Alright, cya guys later.**


	12. Chapter 12: Sunrise and Fire

**Hello Everybody! I have returned from a world that can not be comprehended by us mere mortals. *tomatoe thrown at face* Alright, I was lazy:( I'm very sorry to everyone here, including the kids. They've been neglected for months now... I've run out of things to say... ENTER THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Legend of Spyro trilogy or the older Spyro games(they belong to their respective companies), but I do own any and all OCs that appear within this chapter as well as that lake:) still got dibs:)**

**Chapter 12: Sunrise Then Fire**

The golden sun was starting to rise over the horizon. Blaze woke, but kept his eyes shut since the sun was in them. Frost was lying on her side under Blaze's wing so that they faced each other. She also had her head pressed against the fire dragon's chest.

There was dew on Blaze's wing and the fire dragon increased the heat on it so that the dew evaporated. Frost smiled and started to subconsciously purr at the heat. Blaze hugged the ice dragoness tightly with his wing, focusing on her movements.

His wing was moved up and down while Frost calmly breathed. She'd press her head against the fire dragon's chest every once in a bit as dreams filled her mind. Her tail was moving softly back and forth, rubbing against Blaze's tail often.

The sound of footsteps behind them made Blaze freeze. He pretended to still be asleep in order to have a surprise on a possible enemy. When the sound of steel rubbing against a sheath started, Blaze flipped over and lunged at the source which was a lightly armored coyote.

The coyote was wearing steel chainmail and nothing on his legs. The only other thing that he wore, besides the now empty sheath, was a leather pouch that was tightly secured around his chest at an angle.

Blaze and the coyote rolled over each other, trying to get the advantage that being on top brought. The coyote was a foot taller than Blaze and had a thick build that also showed his strength. He had his sword out and managed to get on top of Blaze. The fire dragon pushed at the coyote's paws as the sword started to push downwards.

Suddenly, Frost jumped on the coyote's back and bit into his neck. The coyote howled in pain and flipped onto his back. Frost had the wind knocked out of her and squirmed as she tried to get air back into her lungs.

Before the coyote could attack her, Blaze clamped onto his leg with his jaws and threw him into a tree. He dropped his head and started to growl as he paced left and right of the coyote. The coyote swiftly took out a green orb from his pouch and threw it at the fire dragon. Blaze didn't expect this and the orb hit him in the face, bursting in a green puff. His eyes slowly shut as he fell over onto his side.

The coyote snorted and got up. He rolled his left shoulder, giving a groan as something popped. Blood trickled down from his neck which he felt with his paw. The dragoness that inflicted the blow hadn't managed to get deep enough that it'd be life threatening, but he should get it covered in a few minutes. Then there was also the bite mark on his lower leg, luckily for him it wasn't deep either and didn't hinder his walking much.

He then walked over to Blaze in order to see if the orb did the right thing. The fire dragon was completely unconscious and wouldn't respond, even to the hard kick from the coyote. He smiled and looked around for his sword, which he had dropped after being thrown.

There was a snarl as Frost leapt onto the coyote's back again, forcing him down this time. The coyote reacted quickly by rolling over in order to force the dragoness off. But Frost held on and smashed her extended tail blades into the coyote's lower leg where Blaze bit him. The coyote howled in pain as he felt the bone crack and something warm gushing out when the tail blades were taken back out. Frost bit into the coyote's neck and held tightly until the shakes stopped.

The ice dragoness took her fangs out of the coyote's neck and lied there for a moment. Her breath came out in visible small clouds due to the cold; it curled upwards about three quarters of a foot before fading out of existence. Frost pushed the coyote off of her and rolled onto her feet to get up. She then went over to Blaze to check on him.

Checking him over, Frost was relieved that he didn't have flesh wounds. The ice dragoness tried to wake him up by nudging his head, but he refused to regain consciousness. Giving a snort, Frost looked over at the coyote that she had killed.

The blood that coated her fangs made her feel uneasy. Looking at the neck that she had ripped apart didn't help any either. Frost spat into the snow, blood mixing with saliva, in order to try and get rid of the warm metallic taste.

After trying to no avail, the ice dragoness went over to the corpse. Frost took off the shoulder bag that the coyote wore and dumped the contents onto the ground. When the contents were on the ground she threw the bag away. On the ground were a compass, a cleaning cloth, flint and steel, and a piece of tan colored paper.

Frost picked up the paper and flipped it over to the side with words on it. She froze as she looked at a picture of Blaze with the number 100,000 under it. The prize money had been greatly increased.

The ice dragoness sighed as she looked down at the piece of the paper. She had thought that Blaze wouldn't have a bounty on his head after the siege. But now, someone was willing to pay a fortune to have the Fire Guardian killed. Frost let go of the paper and watched it being carried by the breeze over the cliff.

She then went back to Blaze and lied down against his left side. The ice dragoness's mind whirled as she thought of different reasons that Blaze would be wanted dead. It was possible that he angered someone with influence in the area, which was the most probable cause. Only other reason she could think of was that somebody wanted to weaken Warfang by killing one of the Guardians.

Frost decided to put it in the back of her mind and focus on something else. The air around her grew cold as she dropped her body temperature. Like fire dragons, ice dragons could regulate their body heat but in the opposite way. She could see her breath more clearly now and even Blaze's steady breathing though his nostrils. The surrounding grass started to grow white with frost as the temperature continued to decrease.

Suddenly, there was a flare of heat from Blaze. The dragon playfully growled, "You're freezing my tail off."

Frost smiled, "Well I like it." the cold temperature relaxed her and made her feel at ease.

Blaze just snorted as he raised his body heat. The frost close to him melted off and gasps of steam rose as the dew on the grass encountered his body heat. Frost let her body temperature rise in order to let Blaze get warm. But, she dropped it again when Blaze's body started to burn her.

The fire dragon covered her with his wing and held her close. He started to lower his body heat to normal which Frost noticed and allowed hers to rise.

Frost brought her head up and held it up against Blaze's chin while rubbing her neck against his. The fire dragon rubbed the bottom of his jaw against the top of Frost's head, vibrating his neck with a soft growl.

Blaze's eyes suddenly saw the coyote and he raised his head for a better look. He softly said, "Not bad Frost, he didn't stand a chance against you."

Frost gave a small nod, the taste of the coyote's blood coming back and making spit into the snow, "Wonder what he wanted." Blaze wondered out loud.

The ice dragoness stiffened. She quickly relaxed herself, Blaze might notice her stiffen and ask her, "I don't know." Frost lied.

"Hmm, oh well. Main thing is that we're alive."

"Ya..." Frost said, "Maybe we should get back, I might be needed to talk about the agreement."

"Alright, I liked that we at least had some time together." Blaze said as he got up.

"Ya." Frost replied before getting up herself. She was the first one to fly off of the cliff, closely followed by Blaze. They flew side by side, their wingtips brushing when they flapped them. While they flew, Blaze thought of something. He asked Frost, "Hey, do you think that you could tell Spyro something for me?"

"I don't see why not." Frost answered, giving a glance at Blaze, "What is it?"

"Tell him that I want him to practice his fire element. He should be able to find me if he flies high enough."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later."

Blaze nodded before turning away from Frost. The ice dragoness watched him fly away for a bit before facing the direction she was going again.

Cynder slowly opened her eyes as she woke up. At first, she was confused by the light orange material that filled her vision, but then she remembered who was sleeping next to her.

Spyro had buried his head against the open back of Cynder's neck, thus he wasn't disturbed by the sun's awakening rays. His tail had found it's way between Cynder's back legs as they both had slept. Cynder gave a deep blush as she pulled it back with her own tail. Spyro's wing was covering her whole body and head; she also pulled her head out from under his wing to look at the sky.

The sun was in the lower half of the sky so she assumed that it was early morning. White fluffy clouds dotted the sky but didn't show a sign of rain.

Cynder didn't move the part of her neck that Spyro had chosen to nestle his heart against. The black dragoness put her head back underneath the purple dragon's golden wing and shut her eyes, emptying her mind of everything but the presence of Spyro.

Cynder wavered on the edge of falling asleep again as time passed. Spyro remained asleep and he would've stayed that way if someone hadn't gone into their room, making the sound of claws against wood. The purple dragon's eyes snapped open as Cynder brought her head out; they'd be ready for a fight.

But they relaxed when a familiar blue scaled head peeked around the door. Frost smiled at seeing the couple holding each other close, and asked them teasingly, "Am I interrupting something?"

Cynder her head on the ground, blushing, while Spyro looked up a bit. Frost grinned and said, "Sorry but I'm afraid that you have to get up Spyro. Blaze wants to help you with fire."

The purple dragon perked u p and smiled, he'd been waiting for a real fire lesson ever since Blaze had recovered. He brought his eyes back down and asked, "Really?"

Frost smiled and gave a nod as she answered, "Yes, he said to just look for him from the sky."

Cynder sighed and gave Spyro a soft push with her wing, "Well go find him, just don't take your time cause I'll be waiting."

Spyro gave the black dragoness a quick kiss before standing up. He then stretched his wings, joints popping from the night of being still, before jumping off the balcony.

The purple dragon spread his golden wings and flapped quickly in order to gain altitude in the sky. Cynder gazed after the form for a bit before remembering that Frost was still there, awkwardly shifting her feet, "Sorry, why don't we go in?" Cynder said while a blush crept up.

They then went inside as the purple form grew smaller in the sky. Spyro stopped his ascent when he could see for miles out. He instinctively found a thermal that he glided on to easily keep his altitude. The purple dragon surveyed the land that he could see, looking for something that would show Blaze's location.

Suddenly, a large flame popped up in an area that was clear of trees. Spyro turned in midair and carefully soared on the thermal towards where it was. After counting on the thermal for a bit, Spyro tilted his wings and drew them in close to dive down. He started to balance himself out from the dive when he was about two thirds down so that he wouldn't have to kill all of his speed. Spyro then just glided over the last trees before coming to his destination.

The area was rocky, devoid of any vegetation or life except for the fire dragon that was breathing fire straight down. The area was also circular with enough space that the two wouldn't set the forest on fire.

Spyro landed, the sound of his claws hitting rock causing Blaze to stop his flame breath. The purple dragon flinched when Blaze whirled around and took a battle stance like he was facing an enemy. But he instantly calmed down when he saw that it was only Spyro. He waved for the purple dragon to come over as he sat back on his haunches. Spyro walked towards him and said when he was closer, "What was that about? Your nerves seem fried."

The Fire Guardian gave a snort as he replied, "Woke up this morning to a coyote soldier."

Spyro just nodded, knowing what had happened to the coyote if Blaze was here. He sat down in front of the red dragon and asked, "What are we doing today?"

Blaze broke into a grin as he responded, "I told you that your training would be intense, we've got a lot to do if you want to catch up to your other elements. Right now we'll just work on basic fire breathing so that I have a sense of where to start. Just start breathing fire on the ground, but watch that you don't burn the forest down."

Spyro nodded, took a few steps back and turned to the left. He then felt for his fire element before leaning forward and opening his maw. Flames immediately expelled and hit the rock ground, rolling on it from the force.

The purple dragon managed to hold it for a minute before running out of energy. Blaze nodded, and said, "Good, your endurance for fire isn't great but it's to be expected since you've only had a crash course with Ignitus years ago as training. The main thing is that you've got some nice power so we won't have to work on that until we get control and endurance."

The Fire Guardian got up and started to inspect the area where Spyro had breathed fire. Spyro sat down and waited to Blaze to say what he was doing. Every so often, Blaze made marks on the ground with his tail blade where scorch marks seemed to pop out of the main target area. When he had gone over the patch a couple of times, he sat down at the edge and said, "Your control is currently your weakest aspect."

"How can you tell?" Spyro asked, he didn't like having his skills being called weak, but he reminded himself that he was just starting.

The fire dragon nodded towards the dozen marks he had made, "Where I marked is where your fire breath managed to get away from you. I can understand that you've faced waves of enemies before and that's probably why your control isn't great. Before, you'd only have to open your mouth and blast fire to fight. But now, we've gotta work on you controlling the size, heat, direction, power, and focus without having to think about it. Only with control will I be willing to teach you some more special moves like lighting yourself on fire, making lava, and even Hell Fire."

Spyro nodded, he was now more determined to learn about the specifics of fire, "Now how about we see your fighting abilities with fire?" Blaze said as he walked backwards to put some distance between them, "We'll spar but we can only use a fire breath, start now!"

No sooner had Blaze said the last word then he breathed a direct wave of fire at Spyro. The purple dragon had been prepared for this and rolled to the side to dodge it, before unleashing his own fire breath. Blaze's head snapped towards the oncoming fire breath without stopping his own, the two flame breaths colliding halfway.

Spyro's legs started to wobble as he felt Blaze's fire push against his own. He had to figure a way out of Blaze's line of fire before his fire breath gave out. The purple dragon lessened his flame breath so that it served a more defensive purpose to buy himself more time. Spyro tried to roll to the side again but he had to stop breathing fire to do it. As he rolled to the side, Blaze's fire came forward and hit the purple dragon.

He yelled in shock as the flames threw him across the clearing, but didn't burn him. Spyro landed hard on the rocky ground. There were several small cuts on his right side where the rocks had scraped hard enough to cut; a sharp pain also filled his head. Spyro screwed his eyes shut and waited for the pain to go away. After a couple minutes he managed to stand up and saw Blaze sitting where he was breathing fire at Spyro a moment ago.

A sudden rage filled the purple dragon. Why didn't Blaze go easy on him when he was just starting proper lessons? Before Spyro could think about it, he roared in anger and a large fire breath that was twice the size of his previous one, went out at the Fire Guardian.

Blaze quickly responded by standing up and breathing an equally large flame. They collided closer to Blaze and exploded from the impact. Spyro managed to stay standing while Blaze was thrown backwards.

The fire dragon growled as he recognized the pain on his front left leg as a new burn. He hadn't had a burn in awhile.

Spyro breathed another large fire blast at Blaze, who responded with a larger fire breath that started to push back Spyro's flame. Blaze's fire suddenly broke through Spyro's and went at the purple dragon, but it was stopped before impact. Blaze shouted, "Calm down! Try and reign in your emotions!"

Spyro just growled, his only thoughts were of how to make his fire larger. The purple dragon breathed another one of his large flame breaths. Blaze responded with a quick Hell Fire blast, causing a short whistle to fill the air. The dark flames stuck to Spyro's red one and started to take the energy out of it and Spyro. The purple dragon quickly stopped breathing fire, his legs wobbling from the sudden drain of energy.

Blaze used a comet dash and charged into Spyro from a distance, but instead of throwing the purple dragon back, the Fire Guardian grabbed Spyro's maw and forced his head down onto the ground. The rest of Spyro's body easily fell over from a push of Blaze's hind leg. The fire dragon's grip tightened as he growled, "Just calm down, it'll be over in a bit."

Spyro would've tried to break free but he was completely exhausted. The two dragons remained like that for a few minutes, the only sounds coming from their heavy breathing. Spyro started to calm down after these few minutes and Blaze let him go. He slowly sat up and asked, "What happened?"

The Fire Guardian sat down too and answered, "It's a condition called Firelust. A natural defense mechanism inside fire dragons. If the fire dragon encounters another fire dragon and one loses a standoff, like you did, the one that lost is consumed by a rage and their flame abilities are doubles for a short time. Unfortunately, the condition takes away your ability to think at all, you just become a fire breathing machine that continues to breathe fire until your either restrained or you use up every ounce of energy you have. That's another reason why control is so important; it helps you to keep your emotions in check so that it doesn't happen again."

Spyro gave a shiver as he remembered a similar feeling, "It was like when the darkness took me over." he said quietely.

Blaze nodded, "Like it will keep you from going into a Firelust, control over your emotions will also keep you out of the darkness that preys on those uncontrolled emotions."

The fire dragon got up and walked over to the edge of the clearing where some bushes were. Spyro watched as he stuck his head into the bushes and dragged out a doe. Blaze picked it up in his jaws and brought it over where Spyro was sitting, "Eat up." he said, "You have to keep up your strength for the training."

Spyro hadn't realized how hungry he was. The sun had just passed the height of its journey and Spyro hadn't eaten since yesterday. He bit into the stomach and ripped off a chunk of meat, quickly swallowing it whole. Spyro ravenously ate the rest of the doe and was soon finished.

Blaze said, when Spyro had finished, "Alright, now we're going to work on your endurance and focus. This involves constantly blasting fire so that your body's endurance can increase. For focus, I'll be making distractions. You'll have to focus on breathing fire and ignore my distractions. So that we don't use up the remains of your energy too fast, breathe fire at a quarter of power."

Spyro nodded and looked up at the blue sky before opening his mouth and letting out a small stream of fire. Blaze circled the purple dragon, sometimes giving a snarl as a distraction. When the fire dragon was in front of Spyro he stopped.

Suddenly, Blaze breathed a fire blast aimed towards Spyro. The purple dragon stopped his own fire breath so that he could shield himself with an earth ball. Spyro kept it up for a moment, but was confused when he didn't feel the impact of the fire with the rocks. He dropped it and saw that Blaze's fire breath was divided so that it went around him. Blaze stopped it and said, "You didn't keep your focus up. No matter what I do, you have to keep that flame alive, alright?"

Spyro nodded and returned to breathing his small stream of fire into the sky. Blaze continued to shoot occasional fire attacks at Spyro, none of them hitting, which made the purple dragon stop only a couple times.

When the sun was mostly past the horizon, Spyro gave out. He was breathing fire straight into the sky, sweat rolling through his scales and dripping down. Suddenly, his flame went out. The purple dragon held his position for a minute and continued to exhale like he was still breathing fire. He then fell over and didn't get up.

Blaze calmly came over and sat down next to Spyro. Spyro was currently breathing hard and shivering. Blaze asked, "You ok?"

"No, why is everything so cold?" Spyro snapped back.

"You're burnt out, that happens when you've exhausted your fire abilities. It'll be a few hours until you start to warm up again and a good nights rest until you can breathe more fire."

"You knew that this would happen?" Spyro asked in surprise.

Blaze nodded, "Ya, I wanted to see how long it'd take for you to burn out." he answered, "It's also good for you to know what your limits are. And, this way you know what this is instead of suddenly getting burnt out in the future and not knowing what to do."

Spyro only nodded, he didn't have the strength to talk about it further. Blaze said, "Well, let's get you back to Wolfclaw, I can carry you."

The fire dragon lied down and put his left wing down so that Spyro could climb on. After a few seconds of motivating his body, Spyro pulled himself onto the larger dragon. He then shifted himself so that he wouldn't hinder the path of movement for Blaze's wings.

Blaze gave a huff as he stood up, "You could lose a few pounds. Soon as I touch down you'll have to get off." he said.

Spyro nodded before the fire dragon gave a powerful surge of his wings to get some air. Blaze continued to pump his wings and started to go forward when he was just above the trees. He wasn't able to go as fast as he would've been going due to the extra weight, but, they were making decent progress.

The sky had now become dark except for a faded orange light where the sun had disappeared behind the distant mountains. Wolfclaw was now only about 500 yards away and Blaze kept flying hard. He flew over the wall and kept going above the castle town. Blaze finally came down in the courtyard where he lied down, "Alright, ride's over." the fire dragon grunted.

Spyro got off of Blaze's back, careful not to scratch him with his claws, and lied down on the grass. Blaze got up and said, "Come on, you can rest inside instead of out here in the cold."

The purple dragon gave a small sigh as he pushed himself up and followed his friend. His movements were sloppy as he went, paws flopping and head down. When they reached the circular staircase, Spyro nearly collapsed. Blaze caught him and supported the purple dragon up the stairs.

They soon reached the rooms after the stairs. Blaze knocked on the door to Spyro and Cynder's room for some help. The door was soon opened by Cynder, who asked upon seeing Spyro's condition, "What did you do, Blaze?"

Spyro was led in by Blaze, who answered, "He trained his fire abilities. He's just a bit tired right now."

The purple dragon snorted, he was more than a bit tired. Cynder looked at Blaze suspiciously and asked, "Did you know that he would get this tired?"

Blaze coughed as he led Spyro to the bed, "Do you really think that I purposefully tired little Spyro out?" he said in a mock of shock.

"I'd believe that you went a bit farther than necessary." Cynder said as she helped Spyro onto the bed.

Once the purple dragon was lying down, Blaze gave Cynder directions on what to do for Spyro, "Don't let him drink or eat anything, he won't be able to keep it down, and keep him warm through the night. I'll come by in the morning to see how he's doing."

The fire dragon then rushed out of the room as soon as he finished. Cynder shook her head with a bit frustration. She then turned her attention to Spyro as she walked to the other side of the bed, "How do you feel?" she asked him.

"Like when I put the world back together." Spyro grunted.

"Then it looks like you're stuck with me until you get your strength back." Cynder got on the bed and lied down beside the purple dragon.

He responded, "Poor me." as their tails intertwined tightly. Cynder covered Spyro with her magenta wing to keep him warm. Spyro brought head back a bit so that it was closer to Cynder. The black dragoness laid her head down next to his in response, "Good night." she whispered to him.

"Good night." Spyro replied as Cynder's eyes slowly shut. As the purple dragon began to fall asleep, he remembered the decorated bands inside the bag that sat by the door. He thought, '_Oh well, I'll give them to her tomorrow.'_

Spyro then let his thoughts go and allowed peaceful sleep to collect him. As he started to dream, Cynder gripped him more tightly as a nightmare started. Soon though, the black dragoness's grip lessened as the nightmare was dissolved.

Flame took a deep breath as he stood in front of the doors that held the throne room. A rolled up paper was tightly held by his tail, like it was his most valuable item. The young fire dragon took another deep breath, '_This can't go wrong if my plan is going to work.'_ he thought.

Flame took one last deep breath before waling through the doors, opened for him by the guards on both sides of the doors. The king glanced up from a scroll at the sound of the doors being opened, "Flame, what can I do for you?" he asked.

The prince gave a bow before answering, "I thought that you might want to know something about one of our guests, father."

Flame's dad tilted his head in curiosity as Flame held out the paper towards a nearby guard. The wolf came forward and took the paper before going to give it to the king, remembering to bow when presenting it. Flame's father took it before unrolling it, "What is this?" he growled upon seeing what was on it.

"A warning that I received from Samantha, the daughter of your friend." Flame answered with a smirk.

"Leave, I have to think about what course of action is best to be taken." the king said with a wave of his paw, still looking at the scroll in his other paw.

"Why of course, father." Flame gave a bow before turning and walking out.

The fire dragon smiled once he was outside the throne room. His plan was now in motion. And when it was over, death will have taken the life of the Fire Guardian.

**What do you people think of this chapter? I'm sorry it took so long, it would have been up several hours ago, but my local library's computers do not support fanfiction(I can't edit my stories on it) and I didn't want to have DA uploaded when fanfic might not have it. So, moving on. I have decided something that will alter your use of time! I'm going to start another story *people groan* Now wait, I'm not going to do it during FotN(love saying that word, FotN). It's going to be a romance(what else do you expect?) and will be a fanfic of a topic that shall be revealed later(just cause I want to). Alright, now please review this chapter(HATERS can move on and bully innocent kids on online chat thingys). And I have a question that I would like you to answer in your review: Pick any one of my OCs and say a song that you think represents that character, either personality or in an event. Reasons? 1. I would like to see what you guys think of my OCs. 2. Music helps me in the imaginative process which leads to wanting to write. So with that done, review this please and pick a song for one of my OCs. Until next time(won't be 5 months, I'll do my best to make sure of that), this has been Draco363 + crew *kids cheer* **

**:) why you looking down here?**


	13. Chapter 13: Memories

**Why hello there. *turns around in my swivel chair* What can I help you with? What's that? You came for a chapter that exceeds 9,000 words? I'm sorry but- Oh, well looky there. There's a chapter right under this that has 9,488 words in it :) You heard correct! This is my longest chapter yet and I am ****** PSYCHED! YOU CAN TELL BY THE CAPITALIZED WORDS THAT SHOULDN'T BE USED TO EXPRESS LOUDNESS! KNOCK THREE TIMES IF YOU WANT TO READ WITHOUT LISTENING TO ME! If you know that song, you deserve a cookie and a hug. Hmm, I'm wondering if I should continue my rant or if I should let you all read this... I'll let you go for now, enjoy and please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from The Legend of Spyro or the original Spyro games. However, I do own any and all OCs that appear in this chapter... And don't you dare forget about that lake, that's my signature OC.**

**Chapter 13: Memories**

The golden sun started to peek over the horizon, making the sky nearby an orange that caused clouds to turn purple as the darkness was chased out. Sunlight sparkled off of the dew that had collected on the grass in the courtyard surrounded by the old, gray stone brick walls.

Blaze's eyes slowly opened as he started to stir. He rolled his neck, making it crack a couple of times. The fire dragon then got up and leaned his body back as he stretched out his front legs like a cat.

Pain started to come up in his front-left leg. Blaze growled, trying to ignore it. '_Maybe I should get something for it, don't want it to hurt more.' _Blaze thought, looking down at the discolored scales on the burn area.

Deciding to look for something to help his burn, Blaze stood up. He shook his wings, causing a few cracks. The fire dragon looked around for something that he could use to leave a note for Frost. He soon saw that the bedside table was equipped with paper and a bottle of ink.

Blaze went over and paused. He looked over at Frost's sleeping form. The ice dragoness was curled up with her wing covering her muzzle. her gentle breathing was in synch with the steady and soft rise and fall of her side. Frost's icy blue scales glinted from the sunlight that had started to come through the window.

Blaze sighed, wishing he was could lie down next to her and hold her in his dark red wings, and turned back to the bedside table. The fire dragon brought his right paw to the bottle, ready to dip in a claw to write, when he noticed something about the bottle. He picked it up and brought it up to where he could see the details.

The bottle had a flat bottom and sides that were similar to the design of a fat vase. It had a bottleneck top where the top of the ink was below the start of the curve inwards. On the side, there were words that read, 'Love, Flame'. The words themselves were pushed inwards, with two pushed in sides meeting each other, and formed a fancy script.

Blaze growled, Flame just wouldn't stop with trying to win over Frost. the dragoness in question gave a slight murmur as her dreams progressed. He glanced at her and thought, '_No way is Frost going to pick an arrogant dragon like Flame_'.

The fire dragon suddenly had a mental image of Flame and Frost hugging. Blaze growled and furiously shook his head, like he was shaking an enemy in his jaws.

He shoved it out of his mind and focused back on writing the note. Blaze put the bottle down and dipped his pointer claw into the ink. The fire dragon brought his claw back out and started to write down onto the paper.

When Blaze had finished writing, he rubbed the ink that was still on his claw on the edge of the paper. There was still some dots of ink left but it went unnoticed against the similar colored claws.

The fire dragon picked the bottle back up with his tail and went to the hallway. He softly shut the door behind him before silently opening the door to Spyro and Cynder's room.

Blaze took his steps slow, making sure to not have his claws make a sound against the wooden floor. His wing softly tugged the door shut behind him, but made a clicking sound that seemed loud to Blaze. He froze and watched Spyro and Cynder on their bed, looking for any signs of having been woken.

Spyro was currently in Cynder's hold and seemed to be sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face. Cynder had the bottom of her chin rested between the purple dragon's two horns. Their tails were loosely intertwined and every so often shook together.

When Blaze thought it was safe to move again, he softly crept to where the balcony door was, Frost didn't have one and Blaze didn't want to walk through the castle. Softly opening it, Blaze looked over his shoulder to keep an eye on the couple. He gritted his teeth as he moved out onto the balcony one leg at a time. Only when the fire dragon had managed to close the door behind him without waking anybody up did he breath without holding it.

Blaze turned around to face out towards the town and spread his wings. The early morning air felt good against the underside of his dark red wings. Blaze leisurely flapped his wings, enjoying the sense of being weightless.

The fire dragon started to look down at the main street that he was flying over. Stall managers were already setting up, pitching their tops and taking off bags that kept dew or rain from getting to their various goods. A burly wolf barked at a younger one that was carrying swords in sheathes to hurry up. At another, an earth dragoness was setting out her boxes of jewerly.

Suddenly realizing something, Blaze hovered in the air and looked around the streets below him. After looking for a few minutes he realized that the only dragons he could see were him and the earth dragoness. Everything else that moved were wolves. If the major species were wolves, then why were dragons ruling them? _'I'll ask Frost about it later, she should know.' _Blaze thought to himself before flying towards the walls again.

Blaze's grip on the ink bottle slackened and it soon fell out of his grip. He soon heard the sound of glass shattering against stone street about a house and a half down, "Oops." he said innocently to himself, grinning a bit.

The fire dragon pumped his wings and gained more altitude to find a thermal that favored him. It didn't take long for him to find one and begin gliding on the warm air. Blaze allowed the thermal to take him past the walls and over the nearby forest. He angled his wings downwards so as to start his lazy descent.

But, he soon grew bored of going down slow so he pumped his wings one last time, and held them against his body to go into a dive. The sound of air rushing past him filled Blaze's ears. The fire dragon growled in excitement, he loved the feeling of plummeting towards the ground at high speed. When he was getting close to the treetops, Blaze flared out his wings to suddenly slow down; his wing joints felt like they were being pulled by a boar, but, this pain felt good.

Blaze fell straight down, flapping his wings slowly to keep him from falling too fast. When he landed on the ground, he brought his wings in and put them in their usual position against his back.

Ferns covered the ground and trees huddled close together. Birds sang out in their unique songs, not giving a care in the world. If Blaze strained his ears, he could hear the sound of small creatures running through the underbrush.

Blaze shut his eyes and took a deep breath. There was something about being out in the forest that attracted him. Like he could just let his instincts roam free out here.

The fire dragon opened his eyes and refocused on his current task. He had to find something to eat and something to put on his burn. Blaze walked off through the forest to complete his task.

Spyro yawned as he started to wake up. Sunlight came in through the windowed balcony doors, landing on the floor at the foot of the bed.

Cynder muttered and shifted her position a bit. Spyro realized that instead of him holding her, she was holding him. The purple dragon gave a soft smile, it felt nice being held by her.

The black dragoness cracked an eye open and softly said, "Well good morning, purple-boy."

"Good morning," Spyro said, flipping over so as to face Cynder.

"You feel better?" Cynder asked.

"Ya, although it's a bit hard to remember coming back from training," Spyro said, his eyebrows lowering a bit as he tried to remember.

"Oh well, Blaze brought you back and you fell asleep pretty much. It looked like he worked you hard," Cynder said to keep Spyro's attention.

Spyro nodded before laying his head down. Cynder could tell that he still felt tired from yesterday, "Go ahead and rest some more, there isn't much to do right now," she said quitely.

Spyro mumbled a thanks before falling back asleep. Cynder rested her head but didn't fall asleep. She just looked at Spyro, taking comfort in how he looked completely at peace.

There was knocking coming from the door and Cynder growled as she got up. All she wanted to do was lie down with Spyro for the morning, couldn't they do that?

The black dragoness went and opened the door to find Frost waiting there, "Hey, Frost," Cynder said, "what're you doing here early? Blaze doesn't want to train Spyro again today, does he?"

"No," Frost said, shaking her head, "I just wanted to tell you guys good morning."

"Oh, thanks." Cynder said, grining a bit, "Say, what are your plans for today?"

Frost shrugged as she said, "Blaze went out to explore the surrounding land a bit, guess he wanted to be by himself."

Cynder said, "But you didn't say what you were gonna do."

Frost awkwardly looked down the hallway from the corner of her eyes, "I haven't really thought about what to do. We're waiting for some papers to be made so I can't work on the treaty or anything."

Cynder glanced back at Spyro before turning back to Frost and saying, "What if you and I looked around town? There's still some places that I haven't seen yet."

"I don't know, I don't want to take you away from Spyro," Frost said.

Cynder shook her head and said, "He's probably going to sleep the whole day, he's still tired from training yesterday."

Frost smiled, "OK, I'm up for it," she said.

Cynder smiled too and said, "Just let me get my bag."

Frost nodded as Cynder went back into her room to get the bag. There was one next to the door which she slung over her shoulder. It felt like there was some larger objects in it but Cynder didn't think anything odd of it.

She went back out to the hallway and softly shut the door behind herself before going with Frost, who was waiting for her in the hall. The ice dragoness had also grabbed her bag while Cynder had gotten hers.

Cynder and Frost left the castle and came out to the courtyard. Groups of wolves in steel armor were on the grass, some sitting and talking while others were talking in hushed tones as they exchanged gossip. The two dragonesses walked through the courtyard without saying anything.

When they got onto the streets, they started talking more. Cynder said, "Flame stop pestering you now that Blaze is here?"

Frost nodded and said, "Ya, but I'm worried that's it might be something else. He knows that Blaze wouldn't risk the deal by ripping him to shreds."

"Hmm, well I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe he finally got it through his skull," Cynder said.

"Hopefully," Frost said, giving a nod.

Cynder remained silent and they kept walking down the main street. She recognized most of the stands from her last walk with Spyro. Frost was looking around, seeing what the stands sold and who ran it.

"Hey, look over there," Frost said, pointing to a stand with a green dragoness in charge.

"I don't remember what she sells," Cynder said, unsure of herself.

"From here it looks like jewelry," Frost said as she stretched up to see.

"Jewelry? I don't know..." Cynder didn't feel good about it.

"Oh come on, at least try it," Frost said, nudging Cynder towards the stall.

"Hello there, what can I help you two with?" the green dragoness asked.

"We're just looking, thank you though," Frost said.

Cynder looked at what was on the table, chewing her lip nervously. The green dragoness noticed and asked, "Not much for jewelry?"

Cynder started and said, looking down, "No, not really."

"It's alright, you seem more of a fighter anyway. Suppose that's why you only wear bracers," the green dragoness said, giving an encouraging nod.

"Speaking of which, how do you like the bracers?" the green dragoness asked, seeming eager to know what Cynder thought of them.

"These? They're fine," Cynder said, giving a shake of her wrist.

"No, no, I mean the ones you got from your dragon."

"Spyro didn't give me any bracers," Cynder said, confused.

"Oh, well tell me what you think of them when he gives them to you," the green dragoness said with a nod and a smile.

The two dragonesses then left and continued walking down the street, "Spyro got you bracers?" Frost asked.

Cynder shrugged and said, "If he has then he hasn't given me them yet."

Frost said, "Don't worry, I'm sure he will soon."

Cynder nodded and they walked in silence for a few minutes. Soon, they reached the walls and turned to the right to go round the city limits.

Cynder said, hoping to break the silence, "It's a nice day out."

"Ya, the clouds are staying away," Frost said, glancing up at the sky.

"I just realized, we don't know all that much about each other," Cynder said, looking at the ice dragoness.

Frost shrugged, and said, "I heard about how Malefor controlled you and how you and Spyro defeated Malefor. Other than that, I have no idea."

Cynder grinned, "Well you start, where were you born?"

"West of here, it was in a family castle that we used to have."

"Used to?" Cynder asked, catching the wording.

"The castle was nothing but ruins when I was born there, my family hasn't been important in generations unlike what Cyril says," Frost said.

"Then how'd you guys get food and shelter?" Cynder asked.

"Other royal families provided us with a place to sleep and food. I thought that they were all either being nice or it was due to our pedigree. But then, I found a pattern with all of the castles that we had stayed at," Frost said.

"What was it?" Cynder asked curiously.

"Each castle had a male that was either my age or a bit older. First I thought that they were all being extra nice to me since I was a kid, then I saw the way that they and everyone else looked at me. They looked at me as if I was some trophy that they had a chance at winning," Frost said with a growl.

"Keep going,"Cynder replied, interested.

"Well eventually when I got older, I started to go with it and dated a good part of them. Several times I thought that the prince there was the one, then they'd do something that drove me away, they all did," Frost said, her tone had changed from harsh to soft and sad.

"What'd they do?"

Frost hesitated for a moment before saying, "A majority of them cheated on me and acted like I was supposed to accept it. Another part hurt me and yelled at me. And the rare few demanded that we mated when we've only known each other for several days," a growl was growing in the back of her throat.

Cynder was silent for a moment, letting Frost relax and recollect herself as they stopped, "But how'd you come to Warfang?" Cynder asked softly.

Frost shut her eyes and Cynder thought she saw tears forming at the edge of her eyes. "I got furious at the last prince, he had shown up to our date with five other dragonesses. I told my parents that I had had it and wanted to take a break from the royal life. They relented when I threatened to leave on my own soon afterwards. I thought that we were going to be able to live somewhere secluded and without drama," Frost said, keeping her eyes shut.

"It didn't happen, did it?" Cynder could tell it from Frost's tone and use of words.

Frost shook her head. "The prince there got mad and hired an assassin, he thought that I'd have nowhere else to go if my parents were..." the ice dragoness let the sentence hang in the air as she recollected herself from the increase of tears at her eyes.

Cynder got closer and draped a wing over Frost, trying to comfort her. Frost gave a shaky breath as she opened her eyes and said, "So he killed them and gloated about how I'd be stuck there with him. And I was for a year until Cyril came for me. By then I was broken, I was convinced that my whole life would be with some dragon who had six mates including me. At first, Cyril tried to talk me out but he was eventually forced to freeze everyone he encountered. He had grown worried when he hadn't heard from me or my parents for a period of time and came looking for us. When he heard about what happened, he immediately said that I could become his apprentice and live in Warfang after Malefor had been dealt with. He told me how it was about time that he took an apprentice and how I'd surpass the new Fire Guardian Apprentice that Ignitus had just taken. I knew that he was just saying it, but it helped me to think that he had such confidence in me."

Cynder nodded as she listened, the new Fire Guardian Apprentice mst have been Blaze; so it had all happened when Cynder and Spyro were still trapped in the crystal. "Due to the problems that came with Crecco, I was kept in the village to be kept safe. After Crecco was gone, Cyril started to come to the village to train me, eventually bringing me back a couple months before Blaze also got back," Frost said.

"I don't understand, if you got sick of all those princes, then why'd you act like you were waiting for a prince when you came to Warfang?" Cynder asked. She remembered how Cyril would be gone for a few days at the time Frost said that Cyril had been visiting her.

"Cyril told me how there are nobles that were kind, loving, and gentle and that he'd find them. I thought that if anyone could find one that I could love, it'd be Cyril. He only wanted what was the best for me. I started ignoring other dragons because if i did find a prince, I'd probably be leaving Warfang to live with him," Frost said, the tears were starting to dry up as she focused on a different part of her life.

Cynder nodded and said, "Well you've got friends now."

Frost nodded and smiled a bit. "Ya, you're right," she said softly.

Cynder let go of the ice dragoness and gave her a friendly nudge. The black dragoness couldn't help smiling too with Frost's smile there. They continued walking down the street, talking about anything other than their pasts.

Blaze slowly crept forward through the underbrush towards a doe. It had taken all morning for him to find this lone doe.

The doe currently had it's head at the ground as it grazed on the grass. It stood about three feet tall if it had it's head up so Blaze wasn't worried about getting hurt by it.

Blaze narrowed his eyes as he thought of a way to catch it. It could no doubt run faster than him, but he could fly if he had to. But, he had crashed into a tree the last time he did that.

The fire dragon tensed his back legs and waited to leap at the doe, deciding to try and strike before it realized he was there. She seemed to be relaxed, her shoulders were drooped and her eyes were half closed. When she shut them entirely for a moment, Blaze lunged.

His claws missed the mark and dug into the left shoulder, making long blood-red marks. The doe reared, causing the dragon to jump back, before running through the forest. Blaze swore before running after it.

Thankfully, the wound seemed to make the doe slow enough that Blaze was able to give chase. The fire dragon could hear his pulse in his ears as he ran as fast as he could after the doe.

They burst out into a large clearing, both now going faster due to there being less obstacles. The doe looked back and cried out when it saw that the dragon was still following. Blood was pouring down it's leg and left a crimson trail on the snow.

Blaze narrowed his eyes, if he could keep it in his sight until it collapsed due to blood loss, then he'd get a meal. Suddenly, he remembered that he could fly without having to dodge trees. The fire dragon spread his wings and quickly got into the air.

Now, Blaze was gaining on the deer which had started to slow down. Blaze kept his height a couple of feet above the height of the doe. The doe suddenly fell down and rolled a couple times in the snow.

Blaze landed next to it and put a paw on her side so that she wouldn't be able to run off. The fire dragon grabbed the neck with his other paw and cut it open with his claws. The doe died quickly as blood spurted from arteries in the neck being cut.

Blaze grinned at finally becoming able to eat. He bit down into the side and ripped off a chunk of meat. Blaze chewed it into bits with his teeth before swallowing as much as he could in a gulp. When he finished that bite, he continued to eat the rest of it.

After the fire dragon finished eating his fill, he lit the remains on fire. Blaze lied down and stared into the fire. The only sounds that filled the air was the crackling of the fire and his breathing. His breath could be seen in this temperature, but he couldn't feel the cold with the fire and his raised body heat.

Blaze took a deep breath and allowed his muscles to relax. The fire dragon couldn't hear or smell any other creatures nearby; he was completely alone.

Sorta reminded him of being a kid and having just gotten a good catch. Blaze's claws clenched as he remembered it. The pride at doing something good, the feeling of having a full stomach after being hungry for so long. But then were other things that filled his thoughts at that time, knowing that he could easily die if something larger caught him, how nobody would care if he died, and how lonely it was.

'_You're not alone anymore. You have me now,'_ what Frost had said on the cliff came back in Blaze's head. His claws unclenched and he looked down at the bottom of his paws in thought.

He'd never had somebody who would stay make sure he wasn't completely alone. Not even Ember when he was fooled by her, it was often him just following her around the city.

Realizing it, he felt kinda weird. It was a mixture of happiness and that anxiousness that came when something familiar changed. Blaze grinned, it'd be for the better no doubt. Having somebody who would stay by him, it was something he wanted since he lost his parents.

Blaze's burn started to act up again and he growled at the pain it caused; he still had to find something to treat it. The fire dragon stood up and stretched.

When he had done that, he stomped out the fire with his paws. With the fire now out, Blaze spread his wings and took to the sky to find something to treat his burn with.

Cynder and Frost had stopped for a bit, drinking some water from a fountain in a smaller main square. They had turned around after walking for a bit and were currently trying to find someplace to eat.

A dust-colored coyote peaked around the corner of a stone building, feeling nervous, "That them?" he asked his partner.

The other coyote, a female of the same height and color, peaked around the corner too and said, "Yep, I recognize the blue one. She's been seen with the one we're after."

The male nodded before getting back behind cover with the other. They were both wearing steel plates on their chests and leather pants. Swords were at their sides but they both had a second weapon. The male had a warhammer which was leaning against the wall while the female was equiping long steel claws.

"You sure this is going to work?" the male asked nervously.

"Of course, seeing that she's missing and receiving a note about her whereabouts will bring him running." the female smirked, flexing her claws.

She brought out a folded piece of paper from under her chest plates and unfolded it. The male looked over her shoulder at the picture of the red dragon, "But if he's worth this much, then he's gotta be strong," he said.

The female snorted as she folded it and put it back, "I heard that he's nothing more than a favor from the prince of this city," she said, "don't worry so much. If it helps you I can do the head cutting."

The male nodded and said, "Well he'll be worth it, this is more than enough for us live the rest of our lives without working."

The female nodded and peaked around the corner to see what the two dragonesses were doing. They had stopped drinking and were walking towards them, deep in conversation.

She held up her paw with one claw up to tell him to get in position. The male nodded and picked up his warhammer, putting it on his shoulder. Suddenly he thought of something asked his mate, "Wait, what do we do about the black one?"

The female shrugged and said, "It's alright to kill her, but, if you get the chance to, cripple her and we can sell her off to the highest bidder."

Cynder and Frost were getting close to the ambush and the female held her breath. The two dragonesses walked by, not noticing the coyotes. The female coyote pointed at the black dragoness for her mate to handle. He nodded before creeping behind them.

They both got behind the dragonesses and got their weapons ready. The male silently brought his warhammer back and waited for his mate to get ready. The female was bent over and had her claws at the side, ready to pin them against Frost's throat.

Cynder's tail was moving from side to side and accidentally brushed against the male's foot. The black dragoness quickly jumped to the side just as the warhammer came down, cracking the ground where she had been walking.

Before Frost could react, the female coyote grabbed her neck, "Keep still unless you want to lose your head," she said threatingly to the blue dragoness.

Frost kept completely still and glanced over where Cynder was to see a shadow moving to the side. The female coyote angrily asked the other coyote, "Where's the black one? I thought that you were going to get her!"

"I was, but she realized I was there," he said, bending his head down in fright.

The female snorted, "Well she must have run off somewhere, we have to get out now before she gets help," she said.

"Who needs help?" a voice said from behind.

Cynder breathed a controlled stream of shadow fire at the female coyote's head before anyone could react to her comment. The coyote felt her head burning and was going to shout only to find that she couldn't breath. She let go of Frost and rolled towards her mate.

Frost growled and turned at the coyotes. Cynder had stopped her shadow fire and crouched, ready to attack. The male glanced nervously at his mate and asked, "What are we going to do?"

"We fight, what else?" she growled before running at the dragonesses. Cynder blew a wind gust that threw the coyote backwards before lunging after her. The coyote was surprised but got over it in time to parry one of Cynder's claw attacks.

Frost was watching them but then noticed that the male was creeping towards her. She turned towards him and dropped down, growling. He stopped and started to wonder if this was the best way to do it.

"What are you waiting for? Attack her!" his mate shouted as she and Cynder tried to get past the other's claws.

The male coyote gulped and slowly went towards Frost. The ice dragoness breathed a few ice shards that caused the coyote to jump back in fright. She could tell that he wasn't a fighter, so Frost was hesitant to shoot straight at him.

He took a deep breath and charged, bringing his hammer up to swing down. Frost reacted by breathing her ice breath, freezing the coyote's feet to the ground. He looked down, startled, and dropped his warhammer before trying to tug his feet out of it.

Frost took this break to look at what Cynder was doing. She was currently avoiding the female coyote's claws as they tried to cut into Cynder. The black dragoness blew another wind gust which threw the coyote into the wall that was behind her.

Cynder jumped at the coyote who barely managed to get her claws up in time to parry. The two then continued trying to get past the other's defense.

The male had suddenly gotten the idea to pick up his hammer and smash the ice on his feet. A crack appeared with the first swing and it took him several more to break out one foot.

When he was free, he ran at Frost and swung. The ice dragoness jumped to the side and froze his paws to the hammer. He yelped and pulled back, only succeeding in causing the hammer to come up and flip him over and onto his back.

Frost quickly froze his torse and legs to the ground to keep him there. The coyote struggled against the ice but he didn't have the strength to break through it. He shivered and his teeth chattered as he tried to think warm thoughts.

Frost looked over at what Cynder was doing, ready to join in case she got in trouble. The black dragoness was now rolling on the ground with the coyote, both wrestling for the upper hand. When Cynder was on the bottom, she blew a wind gust which threw the coyote up in the air. Frost could tell that she didn't need help and sat down while keeping herself ready to jump in if necessary.

The coyote yelped as she flailed in the air. Cynder got up and blew a small tornado which caught the coyote, spinning her quickly. The black dragoness then threw her into a wall. The coyote collapsed and stayed there, unconscious from the impact.

Cynder snorted and walked up to the coyote. Frost came over too to see what the black dragoness was up to. Cynder took off the coyote's chest plate, showing the tunic underneath, and piece of paper fell into the chest plate.

The black dragoness picked it up and unfolded it as Frost asked, "What's that?"

"I don't know, I saw it poke out though while we were fighting." Cynder answered.

She completely unfolded it and held it out so that Frost could see it. A picture of Blaze stared back at them with a reward written on the bottom. "This couldn't be from the siege, could it?" Cynder asked, narrowing her eyes in thought.

Frost swallowed nervously and said, "They're new."

Cynder looked at Frost and asked, "How do you know?"

Frost looked down and nevously shuffled her paws, "When Blaze and I woke up at the cliff we had slept at, a coyote tried to kill him. Blaze was knocked unconscious and I managed to kill the coyote. I saw this flyer in the bag that the coyote had and tossed it over the edge," she said.

"So he doesn't know?" Cynder asked.

Fros shook her head before saying, "No, and he can't, especially after this. If he knew that it's putting us in danger then he'd do something rash like leaving on his own."

Cynder remained silent and looked at the flyer again as she thought. Blaze would be willing to do something like that if he thought it'd help Frost.

"Alright," cynder said after a minute, "I won't tell Blaze about it either."

Frost nodded gratefully to Cynder, saying, "Thanks."

The female coyote's head shifted as she started to regain consciousness. Her eyes opened up in slits and she focused on the two dragonesses in front of her. They were looking at each other and didn't seem to notice her.

Moving fast, the coyote lunged forward, trying to cut into Frost's face. The ice dragoness saw the coyote from the corner of her eye and quickly moved her head. The steel claws cut into the side of Frost's face, leaving three long bleeding marks.

Cynder went into the shadows in order to come up from underneath the coyote and throw her back. The black dragoness then used her fear scream to paralyze the coyote.

The female coyote's eyes widened as the two dragonesses in front of her changed. Their fangs grew and their bodies become more serpent-like. They moved forward, making clawing motions with their long talons. She got down and covered her head with her arms to protect herself.

Frost watched as the coyote covered her head with her arms in fear, "What did you do?" she asked Cynder.

"I used my fear scream. She won't get up for awhile, until then her mind will create things in her head to keep her there," Cynder explained.

Frost nodded and asked, "Should we just leave them?"

The black dragoness considered it for a moment before saying, "Ya, they know not to mess with us now. We'll just have to keep an eye out for anyone who gets a similar idea."

Frost nodded and the two dragonesses walked off, leaving one coyote trapped under ice and the other huddling in fear. Cynder realized that Frost had been cut and told her, "Frost, you're bleeding."

The two stopped and Frost ran her claw along the mark. She then took her paw away and looked at her crimson blood clashing with her white claw, "Oh," she said, "I'll just use a crystal, I've got some in my bag."

Frost reached into her bag with her paw and brought out a red crystal. She then held it up to her cuts and the crystal went into the flesh. The wound started to close and soon didn't look like it had been cut at all.

"How's that?" Frost asked Cynder.

"It's good, it'd be bad if Blaze noticed it," Cynder said.

Frost nodded, and asked, "So where are we eating?"

"Let's look keep looking around, there's gotta be some place close," Cynder said. The two dragonesses then walked off, back to looking for a place to eat.

Spyro was curled up with his head under the edge of his wing. His sides gently rose in time with his breathing. The purple dragon had only woken up once since Cynder had left.

He was dreaming of being in the Valley of Avalar. Cynder was leaning against him as they were lying at the top of the waterfall overlooking the village. The twin moons were high in the sky, dwarfing the stars that also filled the sky. Cynder took a breath and pushed against him. She said, "Isn't the sky beautiful?"

"Ya," Spyro said, "but you're even more beautiful."

Cynder purred and rubbed her side against Spyro's. Spyro nudged Cynder's head, and said, "Are you glad you came tonight?"

"Of course, I don't see why I wouldn't be now," Cynder said, pushing his head back.

Cynder suddenly stiffened and started sniffing the air, "What is it?" Spyro asked, confused.

"I smell fire," the black dragoness said quietly.

Spyro raised his head and started sniffing too. He could also smell fire, but it was different than normal fire. Now he could hear the crackle sound that was caused by a fire.

Suddenly, a black form rocketed up from the side, causing a gust of wind to buffet the two young dragons. The black shape went high enough that it was within the outline of the brighter moon, where it spread it wings.

Spyro and Cynder watched it, curious, as it dove back down. Cynder realized where it was headed and pushed Spyro out of the way before diving away herself.

The black shape crashed into the ground on all fours and remained hunched over. It had caused a small crater where the two young dragons had been lying less than a minute ago. Spyro and Cynder got up and readied for a fight.

The black shape got up and now they could tell that it was a dragon, male from the form of him. Spyro froze as he recognized the red eyes and the black flames that coated his scales, '_Why does he have to be in this dream?'_ he thought.

Cynder growled, and angrily asked, "Who are you?"

Blaze slowly rose his head and remained still. Spyro shook his head and crouched into a battle position, he wasn't going to let Cynder die this time. Cynder growled again before lunging at the black dragon.

The Hell Dragon jumped back and out of the way of Cynder's attack before sinking his claws into the ground and lunging forward when the black dragoness was in front of him. Cynder cried out as the larger dragon rammed into her, throwing her into a tree.

Spyro breathed an ice breath at Blaze, hoping to do some damage with an opposing element. But the Hell Dragon simply breathed a wave of Hell Fire that went through the ice breath. Spyro rolled to the side to dodge it before launching an earth missile. It hit Blaze in the side, causing the dragon to stagger backwards from the blow, _'So you aren't invincible.'_ Spyro thought.

Cynder had gotten back up and blew a large gust of wind at the black dragon. Blaze turned back to her, unaffected by the wind, and breathed Hell Fire through it. The black dragoness had to stop and jump out of the way. But, the edge of the flames got her tail, causing Cynder to cry out in pain.

Spyro growled and lunged at Blaze. The Hell Dragon spun and hit Spyro in his side with his tail, the tail blade cutting into Spyro's flank. Spyro landed on his feet, blood dripping down from the cut.

Blaze reared up onto his hind-legs and roared, screams ripping through the air along with it. Spyro and Cynder cringed, their ears starting to hurt. The Hell Dragon then flapped his wings, dark flames beginning to fly around them. A circle of Hell Fire surrounded him, causing the flames that covered him to move faster. Blaze shut his eyes and everything grew quiet.

While this was going on, Cynder limped over to Spyro sideways, her front right leg had been injured when she hit the tree, "What's he doing?" she asked.

"I don't know, but it looks kinda like a fury," Spyro said. Suddenly it dawned on him what Blaze was doing.

Blaze's red eyes snapped open and the ground around him cracked forwards, black fire reaching through it. He roared again, causing more screams, and the flames went even higher. The circle of Hell Fire then created a protective bubble around Blaze.

Spyro got close to Cynder and watched helplessly as Hell Fire continued to burn from the cracks in the ground. Cynder pressed against Spyro as she tried to supress her instinctual fear.

The Hell Fire that was in the cracks all started to burn counterclockwise, making a larger circle of Hell Fire than the one before. It grew taller and then shorter in a timing similar to breathing.

"Are you ready?" a voice asked.

Spyro's head snapped up towards the sky as he recognized it as the voice from his dreams, "What's going on?" he asked loudly.

"The end of all life," the voice said sadly.

The ring of fire suddenly lanced up and cracks spread from the circle, spouting more Hell Fire. All of the Hell Fire shot up and into the sky, forming a ball of black fire. The Hell Fire that was covering Blaze also went up, revealing the dragon to be lying down under a purple bubble.

Spyro asked himself, as he stared at it, "Why's he protecting himself?"

The purple dragon didn't have to wonder long, the voice said, "The fury of a Hell Dragon is strong enough to kill the user, the barrier he has put up will keep him from perishing along with everything else."

Spyro didn't have time to reply as Cynder said, "Spyro, look!"

The purple dragon followed Cynder's stare and saw that the ball of fire was growing as it went higher in the sky. It continued to grow at a fast rate, showing no sign of stopping. Soon it blocked out most of the sky and just floated there, rotating as fire charged along the curves of it.

"Good bye," the voice said.

Spyro didn't have time to reply as the ball of fire dropped down. Time seemed to slow down as it happened. It first hit Blaze's shield, which brightened as it protected him, and started exploding outwards. The rest followed suit and exploded outwards, reaching a size large enough to fit the height of Warfang twice in it.

Spyro and Cynder turned and flew in the opposite direction, feeling the intense heat from behind. At first, they were able to keep ahead of it but it soon picked up speed and was gaining.

Suddenly, time froze and Spyro found himself unable to move. Everything around him including Cynder slowly faded away and he found himself in the middle of white nothingness. Time unfroze and Spyro dropped to ground, he flapped his wings before the impact so as to make a soft landing.

"Now do you understand what I'm saying?" the voice asked, "Blaze will eventually destroy everything."

Spyro growled, he was sick of having these dreams every time he slept, he said, angrily, "My answer is still the same! Cynder and I can keep him from becoming a Hell Dragon, why can't we just do that instead of killing him?"

The voice started, "Blaze will-"

Spyro interrupted, "We'll keep it from happening! Now get out!" the purple dragon said, his voice echoing through the nothingness.

The purple dragon started and opened his eyes to see his room. He sighed in relief, he'd manage to get out of that dream.

Suddenly, Spyro realized that Cynder wasn't nearby. He craned his neck and looked around the room for her, but he couldn't find her. From looking outside the window, Spyro could tell that it was late afternoon.

He shrugged, Cynder could take care of herself long enough for him to continue his nap. Spyro laid his head back down and shut his eyes, maybe he could keep that voice from interrupting again. It didn't take long for the purple dragon to fall back asleep, dreaming about his days back in the swamp.

The sun had started to sink over the horizon by the time Cynder and Frost reached their hallway. When they reached their doors Frost said, "Thanks for looking around with me, I had fun."

"Ya, me too," Cynder said.

"I've guessed we've never really spent much time with each other before," Frost said.

Cynder nodded, and said, "Ya, we should do it more often. Have a good night, Frost."

"Ya, you too," Frost said before the black dragoness went back into her room. Frost followed suit and went into her room too.

The ice dragoness suddenly felt tired and went over to the bed. She lied down on the floor and rested her head on the bed. Frost's eyes drooped and she soon fell asleep.

Awhile later, the sound of the door opening caused Frost to wake up. Her head had rolled onto the side so she saw the red figure window sideways. Fearing another assailant, Frost spun and growled.

Blaze's head tilted as he looked at the small blue dragoness growling at him. Frost quickly stopped growling, and said, "Oh, Blaze, it's just you."

"Who'd you think it was?" the fire dragon asked.

"No one, I'm just a bit jumpy right now. I had a bad dream last night." Frost added the last sentence quickly in case Blaze asked why she was jumpy.

Blaze tilted his head and stared at the dragoness, concerned. Frost just shook her head, and said, "I'm fine, it wasn't awful. Just made me jumpy."

"If you say so..." Blaze said, who sat down on his haunches.

Frost looked down to avoid Blaze's look, hoping that he bought it. She was looking at Blaze's legs when she saw something. The ice dragoness leaned forward and closely looked at Blaze's front-left leg.

Blaze held his breath, hoping that Frost wouldn't recognize his burn. Unfortuanetly, the ice dragoness quickly asked him, "How long have you had this burn?"

Blaze sighed, and said, "Got it yesterday while training Spyro, his fire breath somehow got my leg."

"Does it hurt?" Frost looked up at Blaze.

"No, it's fine." Blaze kept looking straight, if he looked Frost in the eye she might be able to tell that he was lying.

Frost gave a soft growl. "Don't lie to me, Blaze, it hurts, doesn't it?"

Blaze gritted his teeth, and said, "Fine, it hurts sometimes."

The ice dragoness grinned at getting Blaze to admit it, she said, "Well let's use a crystal."

Blaze let his head fall back and groaned, why didn't he think of the red crystals? Frost reached her paw into the bag and brought out three red crystals. She then held them up to the burn and they went into the fire dragon's flesh. It didn't take long for the patch to regain it's previous color.

The fire dragon flexed that leg to check the muscles, and said, "Thanks, I forgot that we had red crystrals."

"It's nothing, although we should be a bit more careful, we only have one crystal left." Frost instantly regretted saying that as soon as it came out of her mouth.

Blaze looked at her curiously, and asked, "Wait, shouldn't there be two crystals left?" He knew that each bag should contain five red crystals.

Frost quickly thought of something, and said, "I cut myself on some glass, had to use a crystal on it."

Blaze suprisingly dropped it easily, and said, "Oh, alright," the fire dragon was thinking of the bottle he dropped onto the street during the morning, that couldn't have been what cut Frost, could it?

Frost yawned, she was still tired despite her nap. Blaze noticed, and said, "How about we go to sleep?"

The ice dragoness didn't object and climbed onto the bed. Blaze took the bag and put it on the floor next to the bed. Frost curled up and kept her eyes half-open.

Blaze went around the room and extinquished the few torches by closing his claws around the base. "Doesn't the fire hurt?" Frost asked.

The fire dragon shook his head as he finished extinquishing the last one, leaving only the fireplace to give off light as well as the outside moons, and said, "I can easily put out a puny fire like this. Ignitus made sure that I could handle fire."

Frost asked with the mention of the past Fire Guardian, "What was Ignitus like? I never really got to know him."

Blaze stood there for a moment, his back to Frost, as he tried to think of what to say. Frost was starting to think that he didn't hear her when he said, "He was one of the best dragons I've ever met. He cared for me like a father would, but he was also tough on me to make sure that I could cope with the frustrations that came with being a guardian.

"He said that when he was young he had a large temper, but I can't see him getting mad at anything, he just wasn't that kind of dragon. Whenever I felt down, I could go to him for advice, knowing that he'd know what to do. Somehow he always did," Blaze said the last sentence so soft that Frost barely caught it.

The fire dragon sat down and remained still, staring at the fireplace. Frost got off the bed and went to Blaze's side. She sat next to him and leaned against his side.

They remained still like that for a bit, until Blaze bent his head down and shut his eyes. Frost looked closely and thought that she could see water at the corner of his eye. The ice dragoness covered him with her wing and gently tugged him closer. Blaze didn't resist and rested his head against Frost's.

The two young dragons soon fell asleep next to each other. The gentle light of the fireplace slowly burnt out, leaving the room in a darkness only pierced by the light from the rising moons.

Samantha was lying on her balcony, head on her right paw, staring out into the dark distance. Her balcony was as large as a normal room and had minituare grooved pillars supporting the smooth stone railings. It was completely bare except for a thick rug in the middle; Samantha didn't believe in making places look good with unnecessary items.

The doors to her room were opened by Crecco as he came walking out. He stopped a bit to her left and behind her, he said, "Flame told his father about our wanted poster."

Samantha narrowed her eyes, for once she had actually been relaxed before Crecco had to come and ruin it. She asked, "What do you mean?" hoping that she heard wrong.

"Flame's father thinks that Blaze is a fugitive who is sleeping in his home," Crecco said bluntly.

Samantha's golden eyes narrowed as she thought about how to handle this. Crecco remained still and looked out to the horizon as he waited for her to say something.

The green dragoness growled to herself, "What was that idiot thinking?"

Crecco glanced towards her, wondering if she was talking to him. He stared at her for longer than he had meant, taking notice of everything about her for some reason.

The moonlight reflected off her scales, casting shadows that across her green colored scales. Her wings gave a quick shake in annoyance like she did so often. Crecco found his eyes slowly drawn to her hips. But, before he could stare at them, Samantha rushed to her feet and turned around.

Crecco had a moment of panic that she knew and quickly looked back to the dark horizon. But Samantha hadn't noticed, and said, "Come on, Crecco, I've got to write a letter to a certain idiotic prince."

The electric dragon nodded and followed her back into her room, still wondering why he had been looking at her. He was a bit slow to getting in, and already found Samantha dipping her claw into an ink bottle to write on a piece of paper.

Her room was in the shape of a large circle, with a passage out to the door that lead to the hallway. Her bed, a four-poster, was near the balcony doors. The half of the room that included the bed was raised a step above the other floor that was a part of the passageway floor. A table was on the lower part off to the side, this was where Samantha was writing out the letter. The chest located next to the bed held armor, both ceremonial and battle. There weren't any paintings or anything for decoration, they didn't serve a good enough purpose for Samantha.

Crecco went and stood next to the table to watch her write. His eyes started drifting over her again without him thinking of it. The electric dragon suppressed a growl and dug his right claws into his left leg. Samantha noticed Crecco suppressing something and stopped writing, "Something wrong, Crecco?" she asked.

He just stiffly shook his head, worried that he might growl if he did anything more. Samantha gave him a quick glance before returning to writing the letter. Crecco soon took his claws out, drawing a couple drops of blood where his claws had punctured, and shut his eyes to resist the urge.

After an unkown amount of time and several pieces of paper being crumpled and thrown, Samantha said, "There, I've finished."

Crecco opened his eyes to see the green dragoness folding it by thirds. She took a ribbon and quickly wrapped it around the paper to keep it in it's current form. Samantha then held it out to Crecco, who just stared at her in question.

She sighed, and said, "You're delivering it for me, nobody else can know about this, remember?"

Crecco nodded and took the letter, asking, "You didn't insult him too much, did you?"

Samantha grunted, and said, "I went easier than the first few letters said, but I made sure to call him an idiot."

"Did you figure out what he should do?" Crecco asked.

Samantha nodded and looked straight, thinking. The yellow dragon suppressed a sigh, it was her way of saying that she wouldn't tell him about it.

Crecco stood up, and said, "I guess that I'll get going then, I'll make sure to get back within the next two days."

Samantha said, "Actually, you can take your time on the way back. I see no reason to need you so soon."

Crecco didn't say anything back and went to the balcony. He stood for a moment in front of the doors, hoping that she'd say something else. But when she didn't, the yellow dragon pushed them open before going out into the cold night.

He spread his wings, feeling the air, before jumping forward and flapping to fly. Crecco continually flapped his wings to get high enough that he could comfortably fly without having to focus.

'I see no reason to need you so soon'. That sentence kept running over in Crecco's head again and again as he tried to figure out what she meant. What did she mean by it?

Crecco sighed and shook his head, clearing it from his head. He should be enjoying this, it was just him and the sky right now. There was no green dragoness to take care off, no guards to disclipline, and no fat king to serve. The thought of Samantha popped up and he subconciously wondered what she slept like. Crecco aggresively shook his head to clear her out of his mind, why did she keep popping up?

He turned his thoughts instead to maybe enjoying some time in Wolfclaw. There was a nice cafe that he had been to before, it served the most deliciously prepared squirrel. The thought of it made his mouth water.

Then Crecco remembered that Blaze and the others would be there. His claws clenched in rage as he remembered the red dragon. Blaze, the one who had helped Spyro get Cynder back. Blaze, the one that killed his sister. Blaze, the one who was saved from what he deserves.

Crecco's claws unclenched and he swiped the air with them, imagining that they were ripping new wounds into those crimson scales. Maybe he could make a quick stop and take care of that little lizard. But, Samantha would be furious with him, maybe enough that she'd send him on suicide missions that'd he die on. The yellow dragon pushed Blaze back into the back of his mind, knowing that it'd only get him mad.

The yellow dragon's thoughts turned to how everything around him looked dark and mysterious. His muscles relaxed, having tensed at his previous thoughts of Blaze.

After thinking of his surroundings for a bit, Crecco emptied his thoughts and flew without having to think about it. The above moons shone brightly in the cloudless sky, forever circling each other as the lone dragon flew beneath them with a letter clutched in his claws.

**Congratulations, you have just finished reading this chapter! I have to say, tonight was my highlight of the past week or so. Last weekend was Homecoming at our school which my friends seemed to have an absolute blast at. Hurray for them. Oh ya, another thing important(to me at least) is that I have encountered one of my friends who moved far away! :) And she's here on Fanfiction. So I thought, why not give her a shout out from here? Her profile is IggysGirl3, so please check her out and who know, maybe you'll fall in love with one of her stories. Am I done talking yet? Well please review this chapter, I absolutely love getting reviews, especially positive ones that make me go, 'OOOH YA, THEY'RE SAYING REALLY AWESOME THINGS ABOUT ME!' and oh yes, on the subject of reviews... Fury of the North is now at 50 reviews! That's sweet! Alright, I'll let you return to your lives now. Please take a moment of your time and review this story, positively reviews are highly encourage, mean reviews earn a visit from the children :) *children's eyes gleam evilly* Bye Bye! :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Death in a Dream

**Hello! I'm back and still kicking baby! I'm not going to make any excuses, I really didn't focus enough, I've got to get on track and start working harder at this. I'll see if I can get some friends to make sure that I get this done! I want to finish this too and see people respond to it :P So I'll stop keeping you and let you get on the chapter! Booyah!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this series except for any and all OCs that appear.**

**Oh ya, I also own a lake :3**

Chapter 14: Death in a Dream

The cave was eerily dark, even with the torchs on the walls being lit. A table stood next to the left wall. It was made out of oak and had some nicks on the edges. Large scratch marks covered the top with some small ones next to them, as if two creatures were showing off their claws.

Against the opposing wall there were two chests. One was also made out of oak with iron bars holding it in place. Instead of a lock, there was a handle that even an infant could lift. Altogether it looked bland and average.

The other chest was completely made of a dark metal. Two large spiral shapes swirled into infinity on the top part. On the bottom, there were two dragon heads that breathed metallic fire at each other. Their bodies went around the sides and to the back where their tails were wrapped together going up. There was a lock that resembled two dragon paws grasped like in a fight. In the middle was a hole that didn't seem to befit a keyhole.

Blaze carefully padded down the cave. The furniture and torches were right where he remembered them. The shape of the cave hadn't changed. Everything even looked as big as it had back then.

This caused the fire dragon to pause and look around. The cave shouldn't be this big at his size. Why did everything seem like he was just a hatchling?

Blaze looked back at his body and groaned. The fire dragon was now a hatchling. Inspecting himself, he was disapointed with a hatchling's tools. His claws were white and weren't sharp. Blaze tried breathing fire, but all he could muster was a small flame that could only light a candle.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to survive any danger, he grew cautious and checked his surroundings. His nostrils flared as he tried to smell. He growled when he found he couldn't smell more than a foot away.

The hatchling slowly walked further into the cave. He had to see if he could remember the rest of it. He barely put the table and chests behind him when he reached a divide in the cave, large wooden doors blocked both ways.

Suddenly, Blaze could smell something that made his blood run cold. It was just as he remembered, the smell of something he swore that he'd never forget. The smell of disease was filling his nostrils.

Memories flashed through the dragon's head: eating his first boar on the floor, learning to roar, practicing his pouncing and fighting skills, and being carried away when he smelled this scent, and then learning the source of it.

The source of the smell came from the right door, just as he remembered. There were two differences this time; no dragons were rushing in to take him away and the door was shut.

Blaze took a deep breath and went forward, step by step. His paws suddenly felt like rocks and his throat tightened. The door loomed over him, the only thing standing between him and the smell's source. He now stood in front of the door.

Blaze was sweating as he took a last deep breath. He slowly pushed open the door until it was wide enough for him to see through. Blaze steeled himself and looked in.

The cave was empty, there weren't any decorations or furniture. It was cleared so as to server a single purpose. The purpose could be observed by seeing what lied in the center.

A full grown earth dragoness lied on her side, her jade scales now as dull as her brown curled horns. She was small and seemed even smaller next to the dragon who held her close.

His scales were red, but as a red as the color could get. The head was hidden, tucked between the two bodies. His wing was on the dragoness, covering nearly all of her body. He was a bit larger than Terrador and just as muscular.

Despite trying not to, Blaze's hatchling body did what it wanted to; his scream echoed through the cavern, growing in volume. It startled himself and he quickly stopped. The echo continued for another few seconds though.

Everything around Blaze started to fade away as he collapsed, weeping. The familiar cave had made him sad inside, but the sight of his dead parents pushed him over the edge.

Blaze's small body shook violently as his sobs filled the emptiness. Tears poured down from his eyes and fell off his face onto the white floor. After a bit, his breathing started to come out in hiccups. He curled up and wiped away his tears, only to have them replaced with new ones. No matter what he did, he couldn't stop himself from crying or lift his head.

Finally, the sound of someone walking behind him made Blaze lift his head to look back. He immeadiately recognized the yellow dragoness who was making her way towards him.

She stopped several feet from Blaze and watched him. The hatchling whimpered and turned towards her before starting to edge away in fear. The dragoness sighed, shaking her head with closed eyes, and said, "If that's all it takes to make you useless, then I don't think you're worth my time."

Her blue-gray eyes snapped open and focused on Blaze, now frozen with fear, "It'll save everyone time if I killed you inside while you're defenseless."

Blaze blinked, not understanding. _'How can she kill me when she's just a dream?'_ he thought.

But, he didn't get a chance to think more about what the dragoness said when she breathed a wave of lightning at him. Blaze yelped and glattened himself to the ground just as it went over him.

The yellow dragoness snorted, saying, "I don't see why you dodged, even if you were your usual self, you wouldn't be able to beat me."

No sooner had she said that then a beam of electricity shot from her mouth. Blaze rolled to the side in order to doge. But, the beam made an explosion and sent him flying.

The hatchling landed with a loud thud. Everything hurt, electricity was going back and forth through his body, continually giving him shocks of pain.

Blaze could hear the dragoness calmly walking towards him, unable to move his head in the right direction. He frantically tried to get up, but his body refused to comply, _'Move! Move!'_ he shouted in his head as the dragoness stopped next to him.

The electric dragoness roughly kicked Blaze in the stomach, making him yelp in pain. Blaze could now look up into the cruel blue-gray eyes of the dragoness. She held his gaze for a moment before saying, "Good bye, Blaze Ignem."

Blaze felt himself stiffen at the name, Ignem. _'How did she know?' _he thought frantically, _'How does she know!'_

The dragoness stood up on her back legs, getting ready to crush teh small hatchling. Blaze could only look up at her with wide eyes.

Blaze should be feeling fear, he was about to die. But instead of fear, the hatchling felt anger. Anger and a burning hatred for this dragoness who tormented him. A growl started in Blaze's throat as he showed his small fangs.

The dragoness hesitated, _'Why doesn't he look scared?'_ she thought. Her primal instincts were screaming for her to run for some reason. But she only dropped to all fours and took a few steps back, curious about what was happening.

Blaze's eyes gained a red tinge as his growl grew louder. His small body started to quiver and shake in excitement. Then, his growl stopped for a moment right before he roared. The dragoness thought her heart had stopped as screams split the air along with a monstrous roar.

The white world quickly grew dark at the roar. Cracks broke the ground, black fire spouting out of them. The fires closest to Blaze slowly started to circle him.

It was now hard to see Blaze through the tall black fire, the only thing clearly visible was his glowing red eyes. The fire all surged inwards at the same time, wrapping around the hatchling's body. After it covered Blaze, the fire continued to build on him.

When it finished, the excess Hell Fire burst outwards in a pulse that went through the dragoness. She felt all her dark emotions start to rise up. Anger for this happening. Fear of what Blaze became. And jealousy of the Hell Fire that surrounded him.

The dragoness's instincts got control and she was soon in the air above Blaze. But before her instincts could get her to fly away, she stopped and examined Blaze.

Blaze was at least nine feet tall at the top of his head. The Hell Fire completely coverd him, but it was still evident that his muscles had grown as well. His eyes were a bloody red, staring into the distance. The fire covering him continued to burn and move on his scales.

The dragoness was completely still except for beating her wings in order to hover. She thought '_He is the Hell Dragon, I was right!'_ A smile broke onto her face as she was filled with happiness, her previous fear now gone.

But her happiness was cut short when Blaze's eyes snapped to her. Before she knew what was happening, Blaze was in front of her with his right claws slashing down at her. They sliced through her shoulder and was sent rocketing down from the sheer force of his slash.

A small crater was formed when she hit the ground. Blood gushed out of the large slashes of the dragonness's shoulder. She goraned and tried to move. But the sharp pain in her chest refused to let her, _'He broke my ribs with that one slash,_' she thought, amazed.

The dragoness started to purr, despite the pain of her chest and the blood gushing out of her shoulder, _'He's stronger than what I thought he'd be. This will show the elders_.' she thought, _'Now I just have to get out of here before he does anything else.'_

but before she could even think about how to get away, a blow came from behind and she was thrown out of the crater. She landed a good distance away from the crater and Blaze, but distance wasn't a good enough buffer.

The dragoness was completely paralyzed with the wind knocked out of her. She couldn't feel anything below her waist; her nerves were snapped.

When her breathing returned, Blaze was standing in front of her. The dragoness just raised her head off the ground to glare at his red eyes which blankly stared at her. Anger started to bubble up inside of the dragoness from just looking at him; who is this brat to just attack out of nowhere and then stare at her? She snarled, "What? You don't want to kill me?"

Blaze continued to stare at her, though, giving no response. The dragoness dropped her head, and growled. Her anger was now taking over, making her want to kill him. Before she could even calm it, the dragoness breathed lightning at Blaze.

But, he wasn't there. The Hell Dragon came from the side and ripping apart the dragoness's throat. She didn't even have the time to notice that she missed.

The Hell Dragon stood up on his hindlegs, reaching a monstrous height, and roared. His roar and the screams filled the darkened emptiness. The world grew darker until everything was pure darkness around Blaze. His glowing red eyes slowly shut, too tired to remain open.

Blaze's eyes snapped open. He was back in Frost's room of the castle. It was still dark outside; moonlight streamed in through the paned window. There weren't even embers in the fireplace.

Frost was leaning against Blaze in his wings. Their tails were gently intertwined behind them. Frost had one of her paws on the side of Blaze's shoulder whlie her head was against the base of his neck.

The ice dragoness's side softly went up and down under Blaze's wing. She was making a small purr that vibrated her neck which Blaze felt on his shoulder. Frost's paw squeezed together on Blaze's shoulder as she pushed her head against his neck.

Blaze smiled at Frost. The fire dragon shifted his wing so that it covered more of the dragoness. In response, Frost nestled deeper against him.

Blaze turned his head and stared at the empty fireplace. Instead of Frost, his mind turned towards his recent dream and the things it brought back up.

_'That cave...'_ Blaze thought. He brought his right paw up and turned the underside towards him so he could stare at it in thought, _'Why did it have to take me back there?'_ he grew angry and clenched his paw.

Blaze was shaking, not in anger but in fear. The memories of being in that cave as a hatchling replayed in his head. They were all happy, except for one.

_'The cave he lived in was between two other. The dragons who lived in those caves were kind and friendly. They even had hatchlings who were Blaze's age._

_ 'Blaze's parents had started getting sick, so they asked their neighbors to watch him. They happily obliged and watched Blaze for about a week._

_ 'It was the best week Blaze ever knew. All day long he played with his friends. It went from game to game, laughing to more laughing. And the parents didn't seem to care about whatever they did, they were free to do anything in the cave._

_ 'But, there was something Blaze wanted to do more than anything else as the weeks progressed; he wanted to see his parents again. For some reason, his friend's parents didn't let him go home at all, and often avoided talking about Blaze's parents altogether._

_ 'After being denied from seeing them again after the week, Blaze took matters into his own paws. While everyone else was asleep, the hatchling snuck out of the cave and went to his home cave._

_ 'Then everything played like the dream, except the other dragons found out that he left and got him. All the while being carried away, he was sobbing and calling out for his parents to let him come home._

_ 'Afterwards, he was told that his parents had died from disease, the smell he had found in the cave. This launched the hatchling into despair._

_ 'For the next few days he just curled up in a corner and cried. He refused to eat and play. It didn't take long for his friends to stop asking for him to play altogether and just playing around him. Nothing could cheer Blaze up._

_ 'Then, Blaze left. He took off in the night, unsure of what else he could do. Blaze couldn't take living next to where he used to live happily with his living parents. Running was the only escape from it that he could think of.'_

And then the dragoness in his dream also used that name, Ignem. Blaze hated that name more than anything else in this cruel world. Even the way it tasted in his mouth made his scales crawl.

The fire dragon didn't even want to think about his relation to the name, it would only make his fire act up and he didn't want to do that with Frost around. The thought of Frost with the name made Blaze consider telling her about it.

Blaze looked down at the peaceful ice dragoness that laid against him. Just looking at her made him decide; she will never know about the Ignems. Nobody will ever know his full name, Blaze Ignem.

He felt himself calm as he looked at Frost. She seemed to have that effect on him whenever he saw her. Given his temper, it was a very nice change.

The fire dragon gave Frost a small lick on her forehead, causing her to smile and purr. Blaze gently laid down with Frost and curled around the small dragoness. She subconciously shifted to match him and become more comfortable.

As Blaze covered her more tightly with his wing, he felt his eyelids droop. He laid his head next to Frost's and shut his eyes. But before falling back asleep, he whispered softly to the ice dragoness, "I love you."

Frost broke into a soft smile subconciously and snuggled against the larger dragon. Blaze's sides rose and fell slower as his snores filled the room. His dreams didn't return to his past, instead they were about the dragoness that he tightly held and kept warm.

**Alright, what'd ya think? What is this name, Ignem? And you got to see into Blaze's past. Poor hatchling :'( Please give me review, I love them like goodies :D I'll spare you an event with the little children. Not because I lost track of them or anything. Really, I'm sure they're in the basement and not hunting people who didn't review down. Have a good day/night/holiday/whatever you want and I'll cya later! :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Rage of a Noble

**Hello hello! I have just finished chapter 15 and have uploaded it for your enjoyment! I hope that you'll enjoy this latest installment and perhaps you'll send some cake for me :D Cakkkeeeee. If you do that then I will hug you and never let you go! That or I can sign a restraining order and never come near you again. Anyone ever watch the anime series, _Familiar of Zero_? I just finished it and I LOVED IT! (please note that capital letter words are not meant to show emphasis, I am a rule breaker) Can't get it out of my head. Reminds of when I finished Inuyasha and Dawn of the Dragon. Ah, good times...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character made by the creators of Spyro. However, I own any and all OCs that appear in this chapter. And if you think that I don't own a lake, you are poorly mistaken.**

Chapter 15: Rage of the Noble

The King sat alone in the throneroom. The torches on the pillars were empty, leaving the room covered with shadows. Even the normally polished and reflective scales of the King were darkened and dulled.

He simply sat there and stared at the piece of paper in his claws. The King had started staring at it when he couldn't focus on his other work; soon after Flame had given him it. No thoughts passed through his head; he only felt primal emotions such as rage and fury which grew the longer he looked at it.

The very idea of bieng deceived by such a lowly dragon infuriated him; a lowly dragon who was now sleeping in the same room as the future mate to the King's son.

But, what should he do? The King's eyes narrowed as he started thinking again. He could do whatever he wanted to Blaze, he was the King! Various types of torture went through his head; his favorites were water, lava, eaten by raptors, and ripping off limbs. The King grew obsessed with this thoughts and continued to think about them without pause.

* * *

Frost slowly opened her eyes as she woke up. She then blinked a couple of times to get the sleep out of her eyes. Frost would've stretched too, but she was being hugged tightly by Blaze's wing.

For a moment, Frost considered breaking out of Blaze's hug, but then she decided against it and pressed herself against him. Even after the little break out on the cliff, Frost found it hard to physically stay away from Blaze.

But, the sound of footsteps in the hall made Frost worm out of Blaze's embrace. When she was free, she quickly jumped on her bed and curled up. A couple of seconds afterwards, the footsteps stopped and the door was opened a little.

A wolf with gray fur and a steel helmet on poked his head into the room. The first thing he did was glance at Blaze, wary for some reason. He then said, "My lady, the King has invited you and your servant to the training grounds. He hasn't seen you train and was kind enough to ensure that you, a Guardian's Apprentice, wouldn't get rusty."

Something about what the wolf said felt off to Frost; she couldn't put her claw on it but it made her feel uneasy. It was bad enough that she found herself replying quickly, "I'm sorry, but I'm tired. Would I be able to train later today?"

The wolf guard said, "Actually, the King would really like it if you two could train right now. Training in the morning yields the best results they say."

Frost's uneasiness grew more; why was he persistent on this? Frost said with a sigh, "Then I guess that I'll come. My servant however is more tired than me and should sleep for a bit more."

"No, both of you." The guard said.

Before Frost could say anything, Blaze started to stretch. "Alright," the fire dragon said, "I could use some exercise."

The wolf smiled and backed out of the room to wait for the dragons. When he had shut the door, Frost said to Blaze in a hiss, "What are you thinking? Doesn't this seem weird to you?"

Blaze shook himself before replying, "No, I mean what's wrong with training? You're probably just a bit jumpy from staying away from home for so long."

Frost narrowed her eyes and glared at the fire dragon. "Are you saying that I'm feeling homesick?"

"Everyone does at some point, nothing to be ashamed of," Blaze said.

"An ambassador shouldn't feel homesick! They're meant to be away from home when needed."

"Alright, alright, calm down. Well whatever you're feeling I'm sure it doesn't mean anything. If you take a moment to think you'd realize that we're in probably the safest place in the area. Nobody is going to try anything here in the castle belonging to the high and mighty King," Blaze's voice grew quiet and more sarcastic when he started talking about the King.

Frost decided not to talk and simply looked away from him; still keeping her eyes narrowed. Blaze sighed and went out to the hall. The ice dragoness gave a sigh too and followed him out.

Blaze didn't seem to feel uneasy, unlike Frost who couldn't but feel uneasy when she saw that there were seven wolves all holding pikes at their side. the wolf guard who had peeked into the room said, "Please follow us, we'll lead the way."

The lead guard started walking and Blaze and Frost followed him. The other wolves followed the dragons closely as they went. This only made Frost feel at more unease and made her wish that Blaze hadn't agreed to this.

It didn't take them toolong to get to the large red main doors and out onto the snowy courtyard. They then went back around the castle to the back where the training grounds were. As they went around, Frost noticed that Spyro and Cynder's balcony was in view of the training grounds. She immediately felt more at ease knowing that if something happened, Spyro and Cynder would be able to come assist.

The group stopped at a large patch of black dirt that was cleared of most snow. One of the wolves said, "Here are you, the King will arrive shortly."

The wolves then left a surprised Blaze and Frost. "This is their training grounds? You'd think that a royal family would be able to have a stadium to practice in." Blaze said.

Frost nodded her head in agreement as she went out onto the dirt. It was loose which caused the ice dragoness to walk awkwardly. There were also pointy, gray rocks that painfully pushed into her pads whenever she stepped on one. A large white rock, about the size of her head, was sticking out of the ground.

Frost became curious and went up to the white rock. It smelled awful like a corpse that had been left in the sun for too long. The ice dragoness dug out the dirt around it and then worked on pulling it out. It stubbornly stuck to the ground, even though no dirt was holding down the sides, and Frost had to pull harder. Suddenly, it came out with a crack and she rolled backwards.

"What was that?" Blaze asked, walking over.

"Nothing, I just pulled out a weird rock," Frost called back, turing her head towards Blaze. Then she felt the rock move. Frost looked at the rock and dropped it with a small scream.

Blze picked up his pace and ran over, "What is it?" he asked. But he saw what it was as soon as he got there.

The rock wasn't a rock; it was the skull of a wolf. There was no flesh left on it except for the chin. Maggots were living inside the skull but had come out when they felt their home being lifted. The bugs were now surging out of the mouth and eyes and all over the skull. Blaze breathed a quick burst of fire and burnt all of them.

Frost was burying hersef in Blaze's chest shaking her head with her eyes shut. "Maggots, maggots," she whispered, scared.

Blaze held her with his wings and said, "It's alright, they're gone now."

Frost stopped shaking and pressed the top of her head against Blaze's neck, "I hate maggots," she said.

"Ya. But why is there a body in the training groun-" Blaze began to say, but he was interrupted by the sound of something heavy landing behind them. The sound of fire was quickly followed.

Blaze's wings flared around Frost as he turned his neck and breathed a counter firebreath at the attack. The two streams collided and fire gushed outwards where they met.

Both streams were quickly stopped, revealing the assailant. Blaze snarled as he recognized who it was.

the King was completely coverd in golden armor. Silver made sleek lines over where his larger bones would be such as his ribs, legs, and wings. At joints the silver made three circles that all overlapped each other. The King said, "I thought that would work on you. You have fast reflexes for a servant."

Frost slowly got out of Blaze's hold and stood next to him. She said, "What are you doing?" unable to hold back her growl.

"Punishing those wou betray me," the King said as he reached into his chest plate. he then brought out a crumpled tan paper. Frost stiffenec as he opened it to show a poster with Blaze on it. "You surely didn't think that I woulsn't notice one of these, did you?" he said.

Blaze's eyes narrowed as he asked, "What is that?"

"It is a poster that's giving a price for your head. A hefty price if I might add. It seems to be a good price too, for a king slayer," the King said before breathing another fire breath.

Blaze breathed fire down at his feet to make a wall that blocked the attack. However the attack was quickly stopped.

The King gave a snarl and started to circle Blaze and Frost. Blaze dropped down, ready to counter anything. Frost was trying to think of a way to stop the fight and get back on the King's good side.

However a sudden fire breath stopped her train of thought. Blaze blocked it with the same wall move. But this time, a firebomb was shot over the wall. Blaze couldn't stop it without dropping his wall which would let the fire breath to come in. Frost tackled Blaze and managed to get them both out of the way of the firebomb and fire breath.

Blaze and Frost rolled a few times' the sharp stones jabbed into their scales and even gave Frost a cut on her right side. Blaze managed to stop when he was on the bottom when there were the most stones. "You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Frost said. She then got off of Blaze so that he could get up. The fire dragon flipped over, making sure that he was facing their opponent. "We have to fight, Frost. I don't think we're going to be able to fix this or remain on the defensive for long," he said.

Frost was about to say that maybe they could when another fire breath came at them. Instead of a barrier, Blazed breathed his own fire breath at it. When another fire bomb was launched over and at them, Frost agreed with Blaze. The ice dragoness shot a barrage of ice shards which all pierced the firebomb, making it explode in midair.

When the two fire dragons stoped their fire breaths, Frost said, "Distract him and I'll try to injure him so that we can escape. Don't try to kill him, that'll insure a war that we can't afford."

Blaze replied, "Alright, I'll give him a light show."

Blaze then breathed a wide wave of fire. It was quickly countered by an equal size of fire. The two fire breaths started growing in intensity and the amount that was pushed outwards increased.

While the fire dragons fought, Frost flew up into the air and circled the King. She then picked spots to shoot ice shards at. When she had picked the vulnerable spots at the knees, wing joints, and the back of the neck, Frost shot an ice shard for each spot. But the King noticed the shards and stopped breathing fire in order to cover himself in a flame cloak. Blaze's fire breath wasn't able to breach it and Frost's shards were melted by Blaze's and the King's fire.

When Blaze stopped, the King immeadiately went for Frost with a fire breath. Frost divebombed out of the way as Blaze took advantage of his oppurtunity to attack by using another fire breath. The King however, simply moved the fire breath to counter again.

Frost landed next to Blaze who was starting to shake. When the fire breaths stopped, Blaze was gasping. The King was also breathing a bit faster, but not as much as Blaze.

Seeing his advantage, the King breathed another fire breath at the two dragons. Frost shot an ice shard at the ground in front of them and a thick, dirt covered ice wall sprouted up. The fire breath hit the wall and gushed outwards, unable to break through.

Frost asked, "How are you doing? You look tired."

Blaze took a deep breath, and said, "Ya, I'm wearing out."

Frost said, "I thought you had more stamina than this."

Blaze glanced at Frost, "I'm not used to having to breath fire this large and fast. I usually only breath it like that once or twice in a fight against something that doesn't breath fire back. Reason is that when I'm fighting soemthing that breaths fire, I have a larger pushback and then need to use more energy in my fire breath. He's been using large fire breaths that are pushing harder and require me to also do a large fire breath."

Frost nodded, "So he's stronger than us," she said.

Blaze didn't say anything, but Frost saw his nod out of the corner of her eye. Frost said, "Spyro and Cynder's balcony is in view. I think we should try to get their help."

Blaze said, "Ya, but how do we get their attention?"

"I have an idea, but you're going to have to distract him well enough that he won't try to use another firebomb."

Blaze swallowed nervously, and said, "I know something that would do it. But after that I'm not going to be able to block anything."

Frost nodded, and said, "Do it."

Blaze ran out from cover, causing the King to stop his fire breath and use it again in Blaze's direction. The young fire dragon stopped and opened his mouth as a shrill whistle started to fill the air. Hellfire then launched from Blaze's maw and collided with the normal fire breath. However, it was smaller and the King's fire breath went past it. The King began to smirk as he saw his fire breath moving towards Blaze.

But then, the Hellfire doubled in size and stopped the King's fire breath. Confused, the King made his breath larger. But the black fire grew larger too. It didn't take long for the King to realize that Blaze's fire was consuming his energy. _'What is that?'_ the King thought in amazement.

While the two fire dragons were in a standstill, Frost aimed for Spyro and Cynder's balcony and shot six ice shards. Two hit the wall next to the window while another one hit the balcony itself. The last three went through the window and into the room. _'There, they should've noticed that,' _Frost thought. With that done, Frost went over to help Blaze.

Blaze was tiring out and was now struggling to hold himself up. The King was tiring too, but not as much as Blaze. The Hellfire began to shrink as the other fire breath grew at the same rate.

Frost shot ice shards at the King, hoping to stop his attack. It worked as the King stopped his fire breath in order to jump to the side and dodge the shards. Blaze stopped his Hellfire and staggered, panting. He asked, "You let them know?"

Frost said, "Ya," as she sidestepped towards Blaze.

The King growled and crouched down, choosing his next attack.

Blaze said, "You're going to have to block him until they get here. I don't think I can do much else."

Frost nodded and readied herself to block. It wasn't long until the King breathed another fire breath. The ice dragoness put up another ice wall like before to stop it. But she then expanded the ice wall to form a dome in order to block anything else. And as she expected, a couple fire bombs exploded on the roof of it and left a few cracks. Frost quickly repaired the cracks by using an ice breath. She said, "We'll last a bit, but if he manages to break this we're goners."

Blaze sat down and nodded; he was exhausted. Frost glanced at him, worried. "Lie down Blaze, I've got this," she said.

Blaze didn't argue and collapsed onto the ground. Frost gave a little chuckle before focusing on the integrity of her ice dome. The King was keeping up a constant stream of fire as he tried to break through; the ice dragoness had to keep her ice breath going without a break in order to keep up with the amount of cracks that he was making. But every time she fixed the dome, another crack would be made that she didn't have time to fix.

* * *

In their bed, Spyro and Cynder were curled up next to each other. The purple dragon had his wing over the dragoness. She had a happy expression on her face which was pushed against the bed.

Cynder was enjoying a nice dream about flying over the ocean when the window was broken. The sound of glass breaking and a few objects stabbing into the ceiling woke her up. Within an instant, she was on all fours and facing the broken window, ready to counter an attack. She stood like that for several seconds before carefully getting off the bed to investigate.

The shards of glass had scattered across the floor, but Cynder wasn't hurt due to the thick underpad of her paws. She saw three ice shards all stuck in the ceiling and looked towards the window. _'If they were trying to kill us then they would've attacked again by now,' _she thought.'

Curious who had done it, Cynder went to the window and looked outside. She got there just in time to see Frost create an ice dome before it was completely covered by the King's fire breath. It took a moment for Cynder to realize what this meant.

"Spyro!" Cynder said, "Wake up, the others are in trouble!"

Spyro's eyes fluttered as he woke up. He asked, "What's going on?"

Cynder said, "Blaze and Frost are in a fight!"

Spyro's exhaustion vanished as he jumped up and went to the window with Cynder. When he saw the ice dome that was holding off the fire breath, he said, "We've gotta help."

"Why do you think I woke you up?" Cynder said, giving Spyro a light poke with her tailblade. She then jumped out out the window, breaking most of the lower part of the window's glass. Spyro was quickly out of tyhe window too and gliding as fast as he could towards Frost and Blaze.

* * *

Frost was still breathing her frost breath, trying to repair the cracks that now filled the ice dome. She was getting too tired to breath enough ice to repair as many cracks as before. It didn't help that cracks were still forming when she was using her frost breath at normal strength before. Before she knew it, no more ice came out of her breath. The cracks quickly spread and met, ready to break. As the sound of ice shattering started, Frost closed her eyes in preparation.

But, no fire came rushing at her and Blaze. Confused, Frost opened her eyes. The two young dragons were now protected by a stone dome. Frost collapsed as sweat ran down her brow. She was panting heavily and was completely exhausted from protecting herself and Blaze.

A hole opened up in the ground behind Frost who turned around to see Spyro poke his head out. "How are you two doing?" he asked.

Frost smiled, "Better now that you showed up," she said. Blaze made a grunt in agreement.

Spyro said, "Let's get you two out of here. Cynder is going to meet up with us once she beats the King."

"Why don't we all just leave now?" Frost asked as she went to help Blaze up.

"Cynder doesn't want to leave without beating him first," Spyro said. "She's a bit upset about all this."

Blaze got up onto his feet with Frost's help and went over to the hole. "I can't blame her. I'm angry now," he said.

Frost gave a sigh as she started climbing down into the hole. "But still, I hope she'll be alright," she said.

Spyro said as Blaze climbed down past him, "Don't worry, I'm going to help her. If you guys take this tunnel you'll end up past the wall. Keep going and we'll catch up to you."

"You better, cause we're coming back if you don't show up," Blaze called back as he walked further into the tunnel.

Spyro nodded before walking to the dome. When he listened carefully, he could hear the fire breath clashing against the rock. _'He hasn't realized that the dome changed. That means he won't be expecting me,' _he thought. But he couldn't attack until Cynder made her attack and stopped the fire breath. So the purple dragon crouched down so that he could pounce through the dome and attack with the opening.

Outside the dome, there was a shadow that was quickly heading for the King. Even if he had been paying attention, he wouldn't have been concerned about a shadow. The shadow got under him, blending in with his own shadow, and started to make a black fog.

Cynder came out of the shadow, head first, and rammed into the King's stomach. He was thrown backwards and landed on his back. Cynder was still in the air from her jump as she began her wind breath. However, the King swung his tail and made an arc of fire that hit Cynder and threw her backwards too.

The King flipped over and got up. He started crawling towards Cynder when Spyro burst out of the stone dome. The purple dragon then breathed lightning which hit the King. He roared in pain as electricity zapped him before collapsing.

Spyro landed in a crouch and kept it as he walked backwards towards Cynder. The black dragoness got up and shoke herself. Her magenta belly scales had several small burns on them.

"How are you doing?" Spyro asked.

"I"m doing fine, he just surprised me is all," Cynder said.

Before Spyro could answer, The King had gotten back up. Cynder said, "Why are you attacking us?" snarling at the end of it.

"Why did you betray my trust?" the King asked, "I welcomed you here with open wings, only to find out that one of you are wanted for assassinating other high ranking dragons!"

"None of us did that," Spyro said. Cynder had walked up next to him in a crouch, ready to fight.

"Then explain this flyer!" the King said as he brought out the wanted flyer for Blaze.

Cynder said, "Blaze didn't do that!"

The King only snarled before breathing another fire breath at the two young dragons. Spyro also breathed fire while Cynder used her wind breath. Cynder's breath enlarged Spyro's until it was larger than the Kings so that when they collided, Spyro's breath overpowered it and continued towards the King.

The King covered himself in a fire cloak just before the fire breath hit him. Spyro and Cynder stopped their breaths when they saw it being negated and charged. Cynder did a little jump and dived down into a shadow which then sped up and reached the King right as he stopped his fire cloak. The black dragoness came up, doing a flip so that her tail blade slashed up his underside. The King's right paw came from the side and slammed into Cynder, throwing her about 20 yards and leaving a few slash marks on her left side.

At that time Spyro had gotten close to the King and used a comet dash. He slammed into the large red dragon, bowling him over and leaving burn marks on his chest. When Spyro landed he then made a pillar of earth burst out from under the King and launch him into the air.

The King twisted around in the air so that he faced the ground and breathed several fire bombs at Spyro. The purple dragon covered himself in an earth ball to protect himself. Cynder had started flying up towards the King. She dodged the fire bombs and used wind to gain speed. Before the King could dodge in time the black dragoness had headbutted him in the stomach. He spat out blood and felt his lower ribs being broken. The King went into a free fall towards the ground. However, he managed to flap a few times right before hitting the ground which prevented most of the force; he still made the snow around him swarm from his landing.

Cynder landed next to Spyro, who had taken down his earth ball. When the King didn't get up, the two looked at each other and smiled. Spyro said, "Blaze and Frost should be outside the city by now, let's use the same tunnel as them so that we're not seen."

Cynder agreed and the two walked towards the hole in the earth dome. As they were walking, they failed to notice the wolf that was running towards them from across the courtyard silently in the snow.

He wore a sleeveless leather tunic and leather pants. In his right paw was a bow while he had a heavy arrow was in his left. He wore tight soft leather shoes which lessened the sound of his steps.

When he was about 75 yards away, he stopped and readied the bow and arrow. He had been ordered to kill a dragon with purple scales, and thus aimed for Spyro. The two young dragons still didn't notice him as he let the bow go. The heavy arrow helped the bow remain quiet and didn't give the dragons a chance to hear it.

Spyro and Cynder had reached the hole and Spyro was climbing through it. He just thought of something and had turned enough that the arrow found it's way into his belly. The purple dragon gave a short snarl of pain as he fell over and inside of the dome. Cynder turned towards where the shooter was and shot fear balls. The wolf had started to run away, but the fear balls hit him. He then fell down and curled up in a fetal position as he started to see monsters pop out of the snow around him.

Cynder quickly jumped into the earth dome to check on Spyro. The purple dragon was lying on his right side with his back curled up in pain. Cynder put a paw on his shoulder as she checked out the arrow itself.

The arrowhead was fully in Spyro which had made a gash that was a couple inches long. Blood was dribbling out of it and down his belly. Cynder growled as she gently wrapped her tail around the rod. The black dragoness then put both of her paws on Spyro's side, and said, "I'm going to pull this thing out on the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

Cynder pushed against Spyro with her paws and pulled the arrow with her tail. It came out silently itself, but Spyro had gasped in pain. Blood flowed freely down the gash now without anything to block it's way. Cynder pushed on the gash in order to slow the flow of blood. The black dragoness then made a small but strong wind against her paws. Then she slowly lifted them as the wind started to push against the gash itself. She then finetuned the force of the wind so that it kept constant pressure on the gash and prevented the blood from coming out.

Cynder gave a breath in relief; she was worried that Spyro would lose too much blood without having a crystal or anything to bandage up the gash with. The black dragoness lowered her head close to Spyro's, and asked, "Can you stand? We've gotta get out of here as fast as we can."

Spyro nodded and took a deep breath. He then rolled himself onto his underside and shookily stood up. Cynder pushed against his shoulder as he put his wing over her to support himself on her. The two then went down the tunnel.

Spyro remembered something after they were several feet from the entrance, and said, "Hang on a sec."

Spyro then brought his tail up before slamming it down into the ground. The earth dome then came crashing down and covered up the entrance. Some rocks also came into the tunnel, effectively sealing the entrance. Spyro then slightly opened his mouth and kept a small fire in there to light the tunnel.

Cynder said, "Good work," before they continued through the tunnel.

* * *

Deep under a volcanic mountain, there was a large circular room. There were four stone stairs that all went between rows of stone seats with a long desk for each row. In the middle there was an empty circle area. The floor was made of marble with a fire design made of black stone. The area was encircled with short torches that only illuminated the center.

The seats were all taken by red dragons who were in their own coversations. They could only be seen by their outlines though due to the lack of light in the seat area. Even the ones in the first row and closest to the torches were somehow still in the shadows.

In the center circle stood a yellow dragoness. She stood straight and stared ahead. She was completely still as she waited for the dragons to redirect their attention back to her. Her blue-gray eyes stared right ahead without focusing on anything; hiding the fear that she was feeling.

There was a loud cough made by a dragon in the higher seats and everyone's conversations ended. A deep voice then said, "Volnet, you face the crime of interfering with the possible Hell Dragon, Blaze Ignem, not once, but numerous times since his birth. Do you deny these crimes?"

"No," the electric dragoness said, devoid of emotion.

A high pitched voice said, "Kill her!"

An uproar started in the seats where dragons called out to kill her and keep her. Fight started to break out and fire breaths lit up the seats. The deep voice from before said, "Enough! Stop the fighting or I'll join in!"

Immediately the fights stopped and everyone became quiet. The deep voice said, "Volnet, by the law of Furex Prime, you are to be punished with death and give the new generation sustenance. Do you agree with this punishment?"

"Yes," Volnet said.

"Then give your last report about Blaze Igem."

Volnet clenched her jaw. They were going to kill her for interfering but wanted to know what she found out anyway? She took a deep breath, and said, "In my most recent encounter with the direct descendant of Ignem, I nearly killed him inside of his mind." A serious of hisses started in the seats as she said it.

"However," she continued,"I am pleased to report that I was instead killed when he turned into the Hell Dragon. This along with his reaction to Hell Dragon mana proves to me, without a doubt, that he is the Hell Dragon of this era."

Muttering spread like wildfire throughout the stands. Volten managed to catch, "Maybe it was a good thing she sent him the mana," and "We need to hurry up with the plan, there's not telling when it'll be too late."

The deep voice gave a cough and everything became silent. "Thank you, Volten," he said, "for supplying us with information that is vital for our future. In exchange, the most promising hatchlings will receive you as food. May you become a part of them and help them eventually lead this pack."

Volten bowed. She remained in a bow position as the floor under her started to descend. When it was low enough that she could stand up without being at the original floor level, a new floor extended from the side and covered the hole. A roar and the sound of fire was soon heard from under the floor.

The deep voice said, "Let us all return to our duties. The time we have been waiting for is fast approaching. We must be ready to carry on the will of Furex Prime and welcome Ignem's direct descendant. Hail the Hell Bearer!"

All the dragons shouted, "Hail the Hell Bearer!" in response. Then the dragons breathed fire breaths towards the ceiling. Lighting the place enough to reveal a horde of large fire dragons with frills on the sides of their heads.

**Action! Excitement! Cannibalism! That marks this chapter! And yes, I involved cannibalism. Why? Because that clan of dragons is really %#$ !& up. I do apologize to anyone who has been or knows someone who was traumatized/eaten by cannibals, though. I do not intend to insult you, I merely wish to use it to make my dragon clan all that much more primal and fearsome. On the flip side, if you are a cannibal then I apologize for using your culture for the enjoyment of both myself and my readers. With all the apologizing done, I shall fly away now to rewatch _Familiar of Zero_. *cough* I mean, dedicate my life to the betterment of human society and nature. Ya, that's what I meant.**


	16. Chapter 16: Disaster Before a Storm

**Well here we are again. It's been too long my friends. I apologize, I've been kept from this due to school and other activities. Such as just beating AC: Revelations an hour ago in anticipation for AC 3! Going to the midnight release with my brother and a couple friends, gonna be sweet :3 Playing so much AC has given me ideas for fighting scenes too. Just the smoothness and the way fights move in the games heavily inspires my future fight scenes. So look forward to those, it'll be awesome! Well enough gibber gabber, I'll talk to you again at the end, if you still want to. I'd like it if you listened to me ramble, I'm lonely :'(**

**Disclaimer: Spyro and all other characters except for my OCs do not belong to me. All OCs that appear belong to me forever and ever. And when time ends I'll give them to my children. Firstborn gets Blaze, their lover gets Frost, awww 3. Lake is all all mine. When I die my spouse will receive all ownership of the lake. And I can guarantee you I will marry someone who is just as bad as me when it comes to claiming territory!**

**Chapter 16: Disaster Before a Storm**

Outside the city walls Frost gave a sigh as Blaze smashed a large branch. A pile of broken sticks had started piling up near the fire dragon as he got more and more nervous. Frost was also getting worried, but her only signs of it were her flicking her tail back and forth.

Blaze sat down next to Frost, and said, "Think we should go back and find them?"

Frost said, "No. We just have to have faith in that they'll come back out."

Blaze grunted in frustration and layed his head down on the snow. Frost looked up at the sky, noting the increasing amount of dark clouds. She said, "Looks like we'll get some snow later."

Blaze said, "That'll be good. If it's hard enough then we'll be able to hide somewhere without worrying about being pursued."

Frost was about to agree with Blaze when they heard the sound of someone walking from the tunnel. They both crouched down and stood completely still; ready to attack if what they heard was an enemy.

But the young dragons relaxed when they saw Spyro and Cynder crawl out of the hole. Blaze said, "It's about time you two showed up."

Spyro replied, "Sorry about that. How are you two holding up?"

Frost said, "We're fine. We should get moving before they send out their guard after us."

The others agreed and the four dragons were soon running through the forest. It was only a few minutes after they had started that snow started to fall. Normally they wouldn't have to worry, but it quickly transformed into a blizzard that forced them all to a slow walk. Blaze said, "We should make a shelter before one of us freezes to death," barely audible over the wind.

They all stopped to make a shelter. Spyro started to raise earth walls out of the ground in order to make a shelter; causing snow to explode off the ground. Meanwhile Cynder was shivering the blizzard and casting jealous glances at Frost and Blaze, who weren't affected. Frost resisted the cold due to her ice abilities and Blaze simply turned his body temperature up, causing steam to surround him due to the snow that continually landed on him.

Spyro quickly finished the earth dome and used his fire breath on the inside to warm up the rock and melt the snow inside. Cynder rushed inside and was quickly followed by Spyro. Blaze and Frost were right after them as the blizzard began to get worse.

Spyro closed the entrance with stone which left them all in complete darkness. Blaze started a puny fire breath in his mouth though and the shelter was lit up. Cynder was curling up in a corner, trying to conserve what little body heat she had left. Spyro lied down next to her and covered her with his wing as he increased his own body heat. Frost asked, "How long do you guys think we'll be in here?"

Blaze shrugged as he cranked his body heat high enough that the snow around him immediately started to melt. Frost stifled a chuckle as she watched him sink a few inches through the slush. Blaze gave her a glare and then grinned. Before she could ask what he was grinning about, he closed his mouth and left them in darkness.

Frost shouted at Blaze in which he only laughed. Spyro and Cynder kept to their corner as the ice dragoness scolded the fire dragon in the darkness. Soon though they all started feeling tired and fell asleep. Right before going to sleep though, Spyro remembered something and made several small holes in the roof of the shelter, "Almost forgot air, heh," he said softly before nodding off.

-  
Back at the castle there was an uproar. The recent attack on the King had caused the wolf guards to panic and tighten their security so that each position was doubled and Flame and his mother had a private band of guards. However the guards were only able to fulfill their jobs from right outside the rooms since the Queen was sobbing in fear and Flame had thrown a tantrum about them staying with him.

Flame had gotten over his anger and was now lying on his bed thinking. His claws were pulling at the mattress as he thought, ripping it open and letting the wool burst out. Soon he got tired of that and started pacing the room.

The fire dragon was trying to think of how he could turn this around. How the kingdom would cope with the death of its ruler didn't matter in his head; all that mattered was how he could kill Blaze now that he was running back to Warfang. Once he got home, he would be practically untouchable to Flame.

As he paced, Flame began to think of something. The easiest and quickest way to kill Blaze is while he's going back to Warfang. Looking outside Flame saw the blizzard that had begun. At first he smirked, but then he remembered that Blaze had lived here before and the chances of him being stupid enough that he'd get himself killed during this were very slim.

Flame snarled and turned away from the window. His eyes caught the bookshelf and something occurred to him. Why not use him? The fire dragon quickly went over to the bookshelf and glanced back at the door to make sure that nobody was coming in. Then he quickly pulled several books from their places and the shelf swung in and revealed a stone staircase leading down. The shelf had already begun to swing back as Flame slid inside.

The staircase was eerily lit with torches were far enough from each other that there were dark patches between each one's area of light. It only took Flame a few minutes of descending he reached a stone door that was easily pushed open.

The fire dragon then crossed the room and went to the iron door. He said, "How would you like to get out?"

He had to wait a few minutes until he heard the sound of something getting up. Claws clacked against the floor as it came to the door and a dry voice asked, "What are you implying?"

Flame smiled, "I'm implying that I could release you. All that you have to do is one job, and then you're free to do whatever you wa-"

"What's the job?" the dry voice said, interrupting.

"Killing a young fire dragon. He's caused me and my family quite a bit of frustration and is also distracting the dragoness I want for my own. He's traveling with three other dragons: a black dragoness who can wield the four dark elements, the purple dragon, and an ice dragoness. Do not harm the ice dragoness at all costs. However, if you could kill the fire dragon in front of her, I would be most appreciative."

There was a moment of silence before the dry voice said, "The purple dragon is involved? Do you think I don't know what he would be capable of? Not to mention that black dragoness, she might as well be a purple dragon with her elemental powers."

Flame grinned, "Oh don't worry about the purple dragon. Before he got away, one of the guards hit him with a poisonous arrow. If you're lucky enough he'll die before you find them, but at the least he'll be unable to fight you. As for the black dragoness, all you need to do is wait for a time when she's not around. She'll probably be around the purple one around the clock whereas the fire dragon won't be."

"So wait until the purple one is taken care of and then kill the fire dragon when he's alone. And then I'll be free?" the voice asked earnestly.

"Of course, I want this dragon dead at any cost." Flame lifted a claw to the side of the iron door and wedged it between the door and doorframe. It then caught fire and the sound of something unlocking was heard.

Before Flame could step away, the door burst open, throwing him to the side and a yellow blur dashed out and up the staircase. Flame spat , and said, "Maybe I'll kill him if I see him again."

Back at Spyro's shelter the group was starting to wake up. Blaze was the first one to wake up. He pushed at Frost to wake her up and then said to the Spyro and Cynder, "Oi, why don't you two get up so we can get going? They're probably out looking for us now."

Cynder heard him and started getting up. She stretched with a large yawn as Spyro remained lying down. Blaze said, "Cynder get him up," as he stretched too, taking up enough space that Frost had to go to the middle.

Cynder gave Spyro a shake saying softly, "Spyro, we've got to get going." When he didn't get up Cynder shoke him harder. She said, "Blaze I can't get him up."

The fire dragon came over and then shook Spyro too. Frost also came over and watched the purple dragon intently. Blaze started to growl as he gripped Spyro's shoulder with his claws and roughly shook the smaller dragon. Even with that, however, the purple dragon didn't wake up.

Frost pushed Blaze over, "Let me look at him," she said in a worried tone. The fire dragon stepped back and sat down to wait. Cynder started to paw the ground worringly. Frost started fidgeting with Spyro, opening his eyes and feeling for his pulse. She then said, "Cynder, you'll have to be the one to open us a way out, Spyro won't be able to anytime soon."

Cynder asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"Probably poison, I can't imagine the coincidence of him getting sick right after he fought," Frost answered, "Blaze, carry him."

As Blaze went over Cynder quickly sprayed acid on the side of the shelter that was the furthest from Spyro. In a matter of seconds the entire side was melted down and the dragons ran through it and out onto the snow. Frost said as they ran, "We've gotta find a village or something so that we can hide and find something to fight the poison."

Blaze asked, "Do you know someplace nearby?"

"I've been looking at some maps while we were in the castle, there's an inn west from Wolfclaw. If we get there then they'll probably have some sort of medicine or doctor," Frost replied.

Cynder glanced at Spyro. He didn't move on Blaze's back except for when the fire dragon moved his shoulders and hips. _'Please be alright'_ she thought, looking forward again.

The three dragons ran for a few hours until they saw smoke rise above the treetops to their right. Frost took off in that direction followed by Blaze while Cynder took up the rear. They soon emerged from the trees and saw a large wooden building with a chimney that produced the smoke they saw. Without slowing they ran to the front door.

Frost went in first in order to explain what they needed while Blaze and Cynder stayed outside with Spyro. It wasn't long before the blue dragoness poked her head out of the door and said, "We got a room and the innkeeper is a doctor."

Cynder helped Blaze put Spyro on his back before the two went in. The innkeeper greeted them at the door. She was a russel colored coyote who stood about a foot taller than Blaze. Without hesitating she led them upstairs and to the end of the hall where they would be staying.

The room had a single bed under the rectangle window at the other side of the room. A lit fireplace was on the left and made of dark red bricks that matched the dark and empty walls. Blaze deposited Spyro on the bed and the innkeeper started to examine him.

The dragons all laid down on the other end of the room. Frost pushed against Blaze and the fire dragon drooped a wing over her. Cynder just watched with worried eyes.

It wasn't long before the innkeeper finished and came over to them. "It doesn't look good," she said, "I'm familiar with the poison, it infests the blood of the target and makes it so that the blood can't support it's body."

"How can you tell?" Cynder asked, her worry all too obvious.

The innkeeper turned to her, and explained, "Other types of poison causes the eyes to show more blood; this type makes the eyes show very little and makes them hazier."

"Is there any cure?"

"There are a couple different cures such as blood transfer or leeches sucking out the poisoned blood. But with him being a purple dragon I doubt that any other blood would be sufficient for him and I don't have any of the special leeches."

"Please, there has to be something!" Cynder took a step forward, tears starting to spring up in the corner of her eyes.

The innkeeper took a step back, saying, "Well there is another one. But I doubt that anyone would have it."

"What is it?"

"This type of poison once got into various rivers and caused a panic. In order to save those who were afflicted, an antidote was given out. But nobody has the antidote anymore because they stopped distributing them and it turned out to have several other good uses and it was quickly all used up."

Cynder was at a lost for words as she tried to move her mouth to say something, not wanting to believe that Spyro was going to die. "What was the name of the antidote?" Blaze asked.

"I believe it's called Radno Catora, why?" the innkeeper asked.

"If I could find some, how much time do I have before it's too late?"

The innkeeper stummered, "W-well if you can actually find it then you'd probably have two days. Do you think you can actually find it? I don't see why anyone would have any leftover."

"My mother had various medicines that she stored and never used. She was a bit of a pack rat that way," Blaze said, "It might be possible that she had some of it and forgot about it since she had so much other stuff."

Cynder turned to Blaze, "Do you know where it's at?"

"If I can see a map I'll be able to find it, yes. From there it's just looking through her stash."

Cynder smiled and quickly asked the innkeeper about if she had a map here. Meanwhile, Frost watched Blaze. He was sweating a little and for a moment, she could've sworn that she saw fear in his eyes.

Later that afternoon, when Blaze had seen a map and figured out where his old home was, he and Frost flew off to get the antidote while Cynder stayed behind with Spyro. While they flew Blaze didn't talk much. He simply stared forward and kept his wings pumping, lost in his thoughts. Frost glanced at him worringly, not sure how he'd like going back home.

From the trees a pair of glowing eyes watched the two dragons fly off. It had been a simple task of finding the shelter that the group had slept at. It was even easier to track them from there to this inn. And now his target was flying away from the purple dragon and the black dragoness. The green eyes were filled with joy at how easy this task would be as they receded back into the trees.

**How was it? I know it was short, but I wanted to get something out since I've been gone for so long. Haven't even been reading the stories I'm watching. Email is piling up like there's no tomorrow -.- Those and political emails... When this election ends it'll be nice to not have political ads every day! *sigh* Now to fun stuff. Like... nvm I'm going to bed, it's stinking 1:26 AM on a Friday night. A normal teenage boy would be out with girls or partying. But screw it! I will write love stories at 1 in the morning! Hurrah! Good night, I'm going to sleep. Maybe I'll have ten reviews when I wake up ;)**


End file.
